Forgive Me
by Allen Blaster
Summary: Beast Boy acts stupid. Raven gets mad at him. Classic, right? Not this time around! Don't believe me? Read and find out then! Set a year after Trouble in Tokyo. BBXRAE Rated T for slight language. Epilogue. Holy crap, 21000 views!
1. Rough Start

**Story idea I had in mind. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **Forgive Me: Chapter One:** _Rough Start_

* * *

 _Summary: Beast Boy acts stupid. Raven gets mad at him. Classic, right? Not this time around! Set a year after Trouble in Tokyo. BBXRAE_

* * *

We start our beautiful day here at Titans West Tower. Home to the world famous Teen Titans. It has been one year since our heroes went to Tokyo to deal with Brushogan and his inky minions.

After Trouble in Tokyo, Robin and Starfire finally became public and pursued a romantic relationship with each other. They are still going strong and are still very committed to each other.

Cyborg, unable to take the new couple making out wherever he went in the tower, has started spending more of his time in Steele City with Titan's leader Bumblebee. Even though he hasn't admitted to anything, his teammates (and the whole world), know he has a romantic relationship with her as well.

That leaves our last two favorite Titans for today. The green changeling on the team, named Garfield Logan, AKA Beast Boy. And the mysterious, violet haired sorceress, named Rachel Roth, AKA Raven. These are the only two Titans left on the team that aren't in a romantic relationship with anybody else.

But, what if one of them is willing to change that? Will the other agree, or even notice for that matter? Will that person be willing to look past the other's faults for who they really are on the inside? Let's find out then!

* * *

 _The Main Ops Room of Titans West_

"I'm bor-(drag out)-ed."

This had been the eighth time in five minutes that Beast Boy had made that comment out loud to the world. And unfortunately for a certain violet haired someone who was trying to meditate, it wasn't going to be the last time either. Go figure.

"I'm bor-(drag out even longer)-ed."

' _Do I kill him, do I throw him out a window again, maybe if I tried forcing him to morph he'd go somewhere else for once. Azar, can that green prick ever do something like shut the-'_

"I'm bor-(world has long ended, humanity's extinct, sun has burned out a trillion years ago, civilization is done with, space is disappearing in a bright flash of light, and he's still going… and... still... GOING...)-"

"HOLY AZAR! DO YOU WANT TO BE MURDERED TODAY BEAST BOY!" Raven shouted at him while picking him up with her Soul Self.

Beast Boy was smiling in his mind, glad he had finally managed to grab her attention. "I'm just saying how I'm feeling at the moment Rae. I didn't think you'd find something as small as that annoying now. Did you?"

She dropped him onto the ground again with a big oof. "First off, my name is Raven. Ra-Ven. Get that through your thick headed skull of yours where your brain should be."

"Hey, I do have a -"

"Second (she said interrupting his rant), if you're bored, go somewhere else to say it. I need to meditate, and you're ruining my concentration."

"But Raeeeee (vein throbs on her forehead), there's no where else in the tower to go and hang you know." he said in a whiny voice. Which wasn't as effective for him now since it sounded much deeper now than a year ago when he had still looked like a small kid. Now, he was slightly taller than Raven, still on the stringy side though.

Raven tried to stay calm by saying her mantra over and over again in her mind. "Listen, closely, Beast Boy. I am trying, to meditate here, so that way my emotions don't go and destroy our home along with you in the process. I don't care if we'll have the tower all to ourselves for the week while the other Titans are in Titan's East. If you don't let me meditate, I'll release my pent up emotions by destroying your room, then the gamestation, and then all that crappy tofu that you call food in the fridge there. Do I make myself clear!" she shouted in his face at the end.

He instantly backed away, realizing he might have pushed her a bit to far this time in grabbing her attention. Yet in his idiotic way, he decided to push just a little bit more by ignoring what she had said and saying something totally random, even for him. "You know Rae-Rae, you look really cute to me when you're pissed at me." he said in a teasing voice to her.

 _Raven's eye started to twitch. Then..._

* * *

 _Shoreline across the bay._

The pedestrians of Jump City were out and about. Doing whatever their business would be at this hour. Cars jammed the streets since it was just about lunch time now and the sidewalks were full of people trying to get to wherever the heck they needed to go to grab a bite to eat before work. People were sitting at tables, talking on there cell phones. Not a crime was in site.

All was peaceful.

But then, a sound drew everyone's heads as they turned towards the tower in the distance. A very, very, very (it was pretty freaking loud) loud scream was the cause for grabbing everyone's attention. They all wondered what would cause such a loud scream to occur in the first place, and particularly, why it was coming from the tower that housed their beloved heroes. But within seconds, it was business as usual as everyone turned away to continue with life. Figuring if nothing had blown up, nothing was wrong. No one saw it then, when a bright green dot was hurled out the top window of the tower out over the ocean until it disappeared from view.

* * *

 _Said green dot flying through the air_

After letting out that scream of anger, Raven had picked up Beast Boy with her powers, threw him around the tower a few times, and had then proceeded to chuck him far out over the beautiful Pacific Ocean. He was currently unconscious from being battered around by the force of Raven's different emotions.

He came too. A mere hundred feet from going splat into the water. Thinking quickly, the green changeling morphed into a eagle and spread his wings to slow himself down. It slowed him down, but not enough to stop him from hitting the water. And then before contact, he morphed himself into a giant whale.

He managed to survive the impact, but ended up sending a big geyser of water several hundred feet into the air from his landing, marking the spot where he had crashed into the water. Not really mentioning how much it had still hurt the changeling, in more ways than one.

When he finally surfaced again, he saw that he was likely a good fifteen miles away from the tower now. ' _I think I might have been acting a little to stupid this time.'_ Beast Boy thought in his mind. He morphed into himself first to check for injuries. Finding none, he then transformed into a seagull and flew towards the city, knowing he had made Raven a little to mad this time.

' _I thought as soon as I saw that extra set of eyes that I was a goner! I hope Raven won't really hate me now. Sigh. I just wanted to grab her attention. I just had to be my same annoying little self though, didn't I… why did I have to choose to be the jokester... why couldn't I have grown up being something else to hide my past from others.'_

As Beast Boy continued to think, he found himself getting more and more depressed about what he had done. Feeling guilty that he had managed to push Raven away again. He realized that, he had really messed up big time once again. Who knows, he probably even ruined the friendship he so valued with Raven. That had been the last thing he ever wanted to do to her. She had been hurt enough by others in her life.

'Why can't _I do anything right…'_ he thought while sadly flapping himself towards the city. ' _Why do I even bother with this. I know she'll never like me at all. She barely tolerates me as a nuisance in her life as it is. Who could ever like a green changeling with a past like mine.'_

He was too distracted to realize that his communicator wasn't even on him anymore.

* * *

 _Back at the tower in the gym a good fifteen minutes later_

'Why is he always the one who's bugging me?! Why can't he ever just leave me the hell alone?! _I'm just different from everyone else! So why can't he just go away?!_ '

Raven was currently working off steam by using her emotions on a bunch of now mutilated training dummies. It was a wide variety, as it always was where Beast Boy was concerned. She had expected the anger to be among them as it clearly was by the shade of red, but there was a bunch of other colors as as well that were in the mix.

Dark gray, worry. Light black, fear. Pink, happiness? That emotion, she had no idea why she might be expressing that. Green, brave. And she couldn't even comprehend why she had the first two in the first place. Finally, there in the background of her powers, shadowing everything, was a color she couldn't recognize. Purple?

Stopping what she was currently doing, Raven wiped the sweat off her brow before she opened a portal in front of her. She stepped into it and came out in her room. She walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Revealing her meditation mirror. Which she had hid after that incident from several years before when Beast Boy and Cyborg went into her mind.

'That was w _hen he said he liked us!'_ Happy said to Raven in her mind.

That did it. Raven was now seething mad as she went through into her mirror. She ended up right by the Forbidden Door, and all her emotions were gathered in the small grove waiting for her.

"All right now. What in Azar's name is going on here?" Raven asked the gathered emotions.

"Can't you tell?" Knowledge said while walking forward to speak. "Your feeling a wide variety of emotions toward BB at the moment."

Raven cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Who?" she asked in her normal monotone voice.

"Why Beast Boy of course!" Happy said while skipping forward to stand by Knowledge. "BB is just the nickname we have for him in here."

 _Pause_ "Okay... well that leads me to my next question. Why in Azar's name am I even feeling happiness towards... him!?" she shouted at the pink cloaked happy emotion in front of her.

"Silly Rae-Rae. Didn't you even realize what he said to us?" Happiness was undeterred by the glare Raven sent at the use of that nickname which had set her off just moments before.

"And what… exactly… did he say… that made you so… darn… happy!" Raven got out through gritted teeth.

"Why Raven, he called us cute of course. Didn't you even realize that?" she asked, the same smile adorning her face as she did so.

Raven fell backwards in shock. "Why the heck would you be happy because of that?" Raven asked in a quieter, timid voice now.

Brave, in her green cloak, stepped forward to answer for her. "Because no one has had the courage to ever tell us something like that before Raven. That took some serious guts on his part to even admit that to your face. Knowing how you might react to someone using a term like that on you."

"But... he…was just joking around... right?" Raven tried to speak. Words almost failing her for once.

Timid stepped forward again to speak this time. "Why did we have to go and hurt him again?" she asked in her small, scared voice.

"What do you mean... Timid? BB's fine... He always is... after being thrown out a window." Raven said, not even realizing that she was using the nickname for him now. At this point, she could have fallen into a mud hole in her mind, and she wouldn't have realized it.

"But what about before that Raven? We threw him into the walls so hard… and he didn't look awake when we threw him out the window there... was he even conscious when we threw him out this time?" Timid asked.

This made Raven blink in shock. "But…but... this is Beast Boy... he's never out for long... unless Mad Mod is involved... But still... he's still okay... right?"

Knowledge spoke again. "Depends, have we even seen him since you threw him out of the tower Raven? Do we know if he's truly all right as you are willing to claim?"

Silence for a few seconds. "Oh Azar, what have I done?" Raven asked in a low voice. She turned around, away from her emotions, and ran out of her mind through the Forbidden Door. It was then that an emotion, draped in a dark purple cloak, decided to step forward.

"Do you think she's ready to admit to it now Knowledge?"

Knowledge shrugged her shoulders to the emotion. "We'll see Affection. We'll see."

* * *

 _In the Tower._

As Raven came out of her mirror she rushed out of her room and searched the tower. Her empathic senses searching for the missing green changeling.

' _Oh Azar, please let him be okay this time.'_ She thought as she searched the tower desperately. Coming up with nothing, she went to the main ops room and opened up the mission console to search for his communicator. Finally, she found it twenty miles away, at the bottom of the ocean.

Raven immediately flew out of the tower, following the signal on her communicator to the coordinates that Beast Boy's was sending out. Finally, about ten minutes later, she was hovering over the ocean waves, above the spot her communicator was showing Beast Boy's. She was really worried now, his communicator hadn't budged since she had gotten the coordinates. She surrounded herself in a dark bubble of her powers and then dropped down into the ocean at a fast pace.

As she dove farther and farther down, her worry for the green changeling continued to grow and grow in her. It was making it harder to keep her emotional shield to keep its protective form around her. And the rising water pressure outside of it was not even helping in the slightest for the sorceress.

Down and down she continued, getting closer and closer to his unmoving signal. The light from the surface having disappeared a little while ago. Finally, she reached the bottom of the ocean, five thousand feet beneath the surface, and saw it sticking on a piece of coral. Beast Boy's communicator, with Beast Boy nowhere in sight, still five thousand feet beneath the surface.

' _No… no… no…'_

Her bubble, which she had managed to keep up to this point. Slowly started to break apart as her emotions started to come out in different ways.

Thinking quickly, Raven used her powers to first grab his communicator and put it in her hand, and then opened a portal that she stepped into. Just as her powers collapsed and ocean water replaced the area she had just been standing in.

Raven came out of her portal onto one of her black disks one hundred feet above where she had originally dropped down into the water. Her emotions were still acting up as she tried to use her disk to travel back towards the land in the distance. Thoughts filling her mind.

' _Pull it together Raven! You aren't even supposed to feel! It could destroy the freaking world for crying out loud! Besides, you couldn't possibly feel anything for him other than anger! All he ever did was annoy the crap out of you and pull pranks on you! He always acted like an idiot around you and was hardly serious! He even tried to get you to eat that crappy food of his!'_ Raven thought to her mind.

 _'But he always tried to get you to laugh... to smile... to feel... different, special, maybe even... loved. He never left you alone when everyone else would have abandoned you. He comforted you when that bastard broke your heart. He helped you even when all had seemed hopeless. How could you not possible feel anything for him!'_

Raven found herself having less and less control over her powers, her disk started to crack underneath her as she tried to hold it together. Thoughts filled with her memories of Beast Boy.

Still about ten miles away from the mainland, her powers where literally threatening to fail on her and drop her into the middle of the ocean.

Finally, Raven was forced to divert her course to an uninhabited island about one mile away from her for fear she wouldn't make it to the mainland. About a minute later, she managed to crash land onto the beach of the small island. The soft sand helping to cushion her fall.

It was then that her powers started lashing out at everything in reach. The few trees and rocks that were on the island were caught up in the storm of power as Raven tried in vain to rein them all in. Clenching her hands in front of her she looked into them, and that was what finally broke her. As she saw what was still clenched in her left hand. Beast Boy's Communicator. The last thing she had that had been on him when he was alive.

' _He's dead… Beast Boy… Gar... he's… dead…'_

The only sound at first, was the lapping of the waves a few feet away from her.

Then...

…

...

…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _Island gets enveloped in black cloud_

* * *

 _Back in the park at Jump City_

Kids were playing around in Jump City park. Adults were there watching them to make sure that nothing happened to there kids. There was also a couple young couples here and there doing things that people in love did. Whether it was an outdoor picnic, or just enjoying there time with each other and mother nature's backyard. Some enjoyed ice cream, others biked around on couple bikes. Everyone was having a good time.

In the middle of the park, there rested a small hill, covered in trees. Because of this people avoided going onto it to discover it's secrets. But in the middle of it, there was a small grove. It overlooked the park and the bay in the distance, but was hidden from view so nobody could see it. And in the middle of this small grove, there rested a green dog, similar to the one that had been found there years ago when a weird alien dog escaped his owner. It had a sad expression on its face. One that hadn't been seen since the time that Terra had betrayed the Titans.

 _The dog sighed to itself 'You know, I should probably go apologize to her. I mean, it's not like I can try to hide from her forever. I could try, I did lose my Communicator wherever I had landed in that ocean. So it's not like the Raven or the others could track me anymore. And I have a good head start on them...'_

The green dog, named Beast Boy, continued to watch the kids and couples down in the distance from his hiding spot. He remembered a time when he had wanted so badly to be just like those kids down there at one point in life.

Normal, carefree, having fun, not a trouble to care about in the world.

But now, he had been a hero for years. He had seen the good, the bad, a lot of the ugliness in the world. And he found, that he wanted to be just like the couples he now saw down in the park.

Loving, caring, being with people who actually liked them for them. Enjoying the time they spent with each other no matter where it was. He wanted to be with the person he liked more than he could really say. Only, he found that he managed to push her away... again... because of his poor attempts to get her to come out of that emotionless shell of hers. To at least show him that smile of hers that made his heart melt with joy. To hear that laugh that made him want to laugh along with her.

But instead, the last thing he had gotten her to show, was the face of Rage. That's all he ever managed to do when he was with her most of the time. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, that's all she ever showed him.

' _Maybe… I should at least go back and apologize to her. If she still hates me… I can just ask Robin for some time away when he gets back from checking up on Titan's East with Star and Chrome Dome. Give Raven some time to cool off and forgive me... if she ever does.' (_ he doesn't realize what's going on still, in case you were wondering)

The dog slowly got up, and then it changed, into a green raven, before the raven took flight. Flying out of the secret grove, it flew high over the trees, leaving it's hiding spot behind, as it flew home towards the T-shaped tower. Catching an updraft, the green raven flew lazily on. Passing over streets full of pedestrians, heading back to work since lunch break was now over. Nobody really paying attention to the lone bird flying high above them in the direction of the tower.

Finally, the raven was flying over the bay, dropping it's height as it prepared to land on the roof of the tower. Thoughts on what he should do going through it's mind

' _Now how should I apologize to her. Should I just tell her flat out, should I just leave a note in front of her door and hope she isn't to mad to look for me…' still thinking, the raven_ was several feet above the roof. When suddenly, it heard a loud scream.

Beast Boy morphed back into himself in shock. He had recognized that it was Raven screaming again. Although he couldn't tell why this time. And landed onto the roof with his butt, harder than he might have wanted to. But he didn't feel the pain, as his mind filled with fear as to what could have happened.

" _Why is Raven screaming! Is someone attacking her! Is Malchior out again! What the hell is happening…'_

That was when he saw a dark spot in the distance out in the ocean. Morphing into an eagle, he saw that the dark spot was actually Raven's powers. And that it was quickly growing and getting more and more out of control as he watched.

Morphing again, this time into a Peregrine Falcon since they could fly at 200 m/h, Beast Boy flew off the roof again. This time, towards Raven in the distance. Wondering what could have possibly happened while he was away this time to her.

* * *

 _On the island_

The ground was being torn up in big chunks. The few trees that had been there originally were now wood chips, flying around in the air above a figure who was on her hands and knees on the ground. Rocks, which had been grounded into powder, also flew around, hitting the would chips above the figure.

The island was throughly ravaged by the force of emotions happening just above it. It was shaking to it's core, just from the raw power that was emanating from the lone figure.

It was Raven, and she could tell what her powers were doing. After all, the energy was coming directly from her. She couldn't find it in her to care though. After all, she had just killed the one person who she cared about the most in her life.

' _Beast Boy… I'm sorry… I'm so… so… sorry. Please don't leave me alone… please don't leave me behind… please... come back to me… I'll listen to your dumb jokes! I'll try your tofu! I'll do anything to see that dumb smile again! JUST PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

But he wasn't there. In her mind, she saw him, pale and lifeless, floating somewhere above the ocean floor. Dead… because of her.

Tears were falling from her eyes as on the inside, her emoticlones cried there hearts out with her, all of them, even including Rage. Who had been the cause of his demise.

In her grief, Raven had finally came to realize something. Something that she'd been afraid to admit because of her powers. Ever since the Titans had first formed even. Just been to afraid until now to show it.

She had liked Beast Boy. Probably even loved him. As more than a friend should have liked or loved someone.

And now, she had killed him, out of anger, over something so trivial. Raven, the emotionless Titan, had killed the one person she valued more than anyone else, including herself. Beast Boy.

She couldn't quiet the sobs that racked her body. the tears that fell from her face, like a neverending waterfall that filled the ground around her with the grief, the sadness, the guilt she was feeling. She couldn't even think about what might happen to her, about what Robin and the others would think. All she could think was one thing.

 _'Beast Boy's gone. I'll never see him again... and it's all my fault.'_

She found herself losing consciousness as the energy she was emitting became to much for her to endure anymore.

The powder rock and wood chips falling around her as her energy diminished. The blackness fading away to allow the sunlight to come back in.

The last thing Raven saw, before losing consciousness, was a lone bird, flying towards the island, towards her, at a fast pace. Not being able to see what the color was at all. One last thought filled her mind.

' _Garfield… forgive me…'_ and then, everything became black for Raven as she passed out into a deep unconsciousness.

As the bird landed in front of her, it changed into Beast Boy.

"RAVEN!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay, so I had another story idea popping into my head that just wanted to come out. It will certainly not be as long as "I'm Sorry" but will still be focused on BBxRae. I think it'll be at least five chapters with ten being the most. I'll be working on this along with "I'm Sorry" at the same time. I'm mainly writing action now for "I'm Sorry" so I want to be able to take breaks in between to write some drama and romance for my favorite couple here. Maybe some angst, we'll see.**

 **So good start? Grab your attention or anything? Please let me know! Those reviews are really helpful in cases like this.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	2. Unspoken Feelings

**First off. HOLY CRAP! Seven reviews on the first chapter! And I lost count of how many different people either favorited this story, followed it, or both! Not mentioning all the new people who either favorited or started following me as an author! You guys have no idea how honored I was when I saw all the notifications popping in my email after I woke up the next morning.**

 **Also, shout-out to** _ **Greenhatred77**_ **! I recently finished reading his story "Family Problems" and I have to say, it was freaking amazing! You had me in tears throughout the whole thing! I can't wait to see if you do a sequel for it!**

 **Now... Mailbox Time!**

 **Ssj Majjie:** Hope you like this one. I add in a little more shock to the beginning of this one as well to raise some eyebrows.

 **dhorvat:** Thank you, enjoy the update.

 **bbraelovah:** I'm going to continue this for sure with all the feedback I received!

 **RachelGarfield12:** Thanks! I've been trying to make my writing better so it's easier and more exciting to read. Also, nice name!

 **Khadija:** I stopped... because suspense like that brings in more people. Making it great when the next chapter is finally published. Thanks for letting know you loved it.

 **Guest:** Well, here's the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it.

 **RPGPersona:** Who says BB tried to act smart, besides when he needed to. He has a brain, but he doesn't use it much. Raven is much more calm this chapter as well.

 **Keep up the awesome feedback! I'm really loving it here! Also, I'm working on an update for my other story. It is explained at the bottom why it's taking me so long.**

 **Now... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't freaking own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **Forgive Me Chapter Two:** _Unspoken Feelings_

* * *

 _The Infirmary of Titan's Tower_

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

That was the only sound the changeling sitting in a chair by a gurney was aware of. On the gurney, Raven was levitating several inches above the surface as she was deep into her healing trance.

Beast Boy had been sitting in the chair next to her gurney, ever since he had carried her limp body back to the tower. He had been worried out of his mind ever since the moment when he picked up her small, pale body from off the torn, ravaged ground of the small island. And he had let out the biggest sigh of relief when after he had hooked her up to the machines, she had lifted off the small gurney as she entered her healing trance. After he knew she was out of danger, he had called the team in Titan's East to let them know what he knew had happened to her. Which hadn't really been much.

After that, he had fallen asleep in the same chair by her gurney to the sound of the heartbeat monitor.

He woke up to the sounds of the T-Ship landing in the hangar up on the roof. He looked out the windows, but oddly enough, it was still nighttime. They were supposed to be back early, but not this early. But he couldn't bring himself to look away from the pale, floating beauty in front of him, despite the Titans being back so early. Ever since the day before, he had been wondering in his mind just what had happened while he had been away. Wondering if it had been his fault for her breakdown or not.

' _Raven... what have I done?'_

The changeling sighed to himself. He was still examining her, looking her over to see if she was any better than before. But still couldn't find any recognizable change that would indicate if she was better or worse.

So here he was. Still sitting by the gurney. Worried out of his mind for Raven. 'At least, things _can't get any worse.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself. For all he knew, Raven could have died back there if he hadn't come when he did.

That was when the door finally slid open. And the other three Titans walked into the infirmary, saying nothing. They didn't look happy, at all, but Beast Boy failed to see it as he was still facing away from the door, looking at Raven. He heard them approach, but still nothing was said from them.

"Hey guys... how are the Titans East do-ING!" he shouted in surprise at the end when Cyborg picked him up by his collar and turned him around to face the others. A blank expression on his usually jovial face. Beast Boy looked in surprise towards Robin and Starfire and found something rather odd. Starfire, who usually had an air of kindness around her, had a dead set expression on her face that more resembled the fierce warrior part of her people. While Robin, who looked about the same, appeared to be holding back rage beneath the surface of his expression.

"Save the talk Beast Boy. What happened while we were away this time?" Robin said while glaring at him from underneath his black mask.

This caused Beast Boy's mind to fill up with confusion. "I already told you yesterday! We got in another fight and she threw me out of the main ops window of the tower. So I left her alone so she could cool off for a little bit. But when I got back to the tower, I heard her scream and found her on an uninhabited island out in the ocean with her powers way out of control. She fell unconscious before I could reach her and had to bring her back here to the tower." Beast Boy said.

"Do you happen to know why she went out towards the ocean in the first place then?" Robin said as he continued to interrogate Beast Boy.

"Dude! Didn't you hear what I said?! I left her alone so she could cool off! I got her really mad at me this time, so I stayed away from her for once in my life!" Beast Boy shouted back in anger at his leader.

"And why should we believe that! How do we know you aren't the cause for… this!" he shouted as he pointed towards Raven's floating body which was still above the gurney.

The changeling looked at him in shock. _'What happened?! Why is he so angry at me!? And why are Starfire and Cyborg not even trying to calm him down?!'_

"How could I be responsible for that Robin! I just told you about what I know that's happened! Twice!"

"Then tell me, where were you at while you supposedly let her calm down then?!" Robin shouted back.

"Simple, I was in the park." Beast Boy growled back.

"And was there anyone there who could vouch for you?"

 _Silence_ "Well Beast Boy. I'm waiting."

"No." Beast Boy glumly replied.

"What did you say?" Robin asked again.

"I said no! I wasn't in view of anyone while I was in the park!" Beast Boy shouted back angrily. Wondering why Robin was even doing this to him in the first place. _'He knows I'd never hurt Raven... right?'_

"Well then, I'm afraid we'll have to put you into one of our containment cells until Raven wakes up then to vouch for you." Robin stated.

Beast Boy looked at him in shock. "What the hell are you talking about! I didn't do anything to Raven! Why won't you believe me when I say that we just had a fight and I left her alone!"

"Because the last time she was floating on this gurney was because of you Beast Boy! Not Cyborg! Not Starfire! Not me! YOU!" he roared back in fury.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO ME AND HER HAVE TO TELL YOU! I NEVER HURT RAVEN WHILE IN MY BEAST FORM! I DIDN'T DO IT BACK THEN! AND I CERTAINLY DIDN'T DO IT NOW!" Beast Boy yelled back in fury.

"I've had it with this! Cyborg! Take him to the containment cells! Starfire! You'll be making his meals until Raven wakes up!" Robin ordered in a loud voice as he turned around and walked out the door.

"WAIT! PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO HIM CY! I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT I'D NEVER HURT RAVEN!"

But he said nothing. He just followed Robin's orders as he carried the thrashing changeling towards the exit of the infirmary.

"Starfire! PLEASE!" Beast Boy tried. Afraid of her cooking.

But she just stood there. Unflinching. None of her usual joy to be found in her eyes.

That was when he lost it as he cocked his head towards the ceiling.

"RAVEN!"

Then all became dark.

* * *

Beast Boy suddenly sat up straight. He was blinking his eyes rapidly. He was trying to figure out what had happened to him for a moment. And that was when he heard it.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep…_

Raven's heartbeat monitor. ' _So… it was only… a dream?'_ The changeling slowly blinked the light out of his eyes. He found that he was still sitting in his chair by the gurney. Raven was still there, floating above it a few inches, still deep in her healing trance. And there was no sign of the other Titans in the room either.

' _Oh yeah… Brother Blood was on the loose in Steele City again. So the others can't come back since Cyborg is the only one that can both withstand his mind control abilities.'_ His brain corrected for him.

The changeling let out a sigh of relief. Realizing what he had just experienced was only a nightmare, albeit an unusual one from what he usually had. He started checking over Raven's vitals as he made sure that she was okay and not in any danger of anything. Seeing that everything was okay, he smiled slightly to himself and looked at the clock.

It was 3 P.M. now. It had now officially been over a day since he had gotten Raven back to the tower and she had entered her healing trance. This slightly worried the changeling since she had never been in a healing trance for this long before, at least that he knew of. But this was Raven, everything about her was different from other people. Including superheroes. That had been one of the things he found that he liked about her.

Realizing there wasn't really anything he could do for now, Beast Boy decided to head out of the infirmary for a little bit so he could get himself something to eat as his belly was rumbling in the worst way possible for an empty stomach. With that in mind, Beast Boy walked out of the infirmary and headed up towards the kitchen in Titan's Tower. Making a last minute decision to also make a sandwich and some tea for Raven in case she waked up while he was away from the infirmary.

About fifteen minutes later, Beast Boy came back into the infirmary. Holding a tofu sandwich for himself and a PB and J sandwich for Raven. He was also holding a bottle of water for himself and a hot cup of tea for her. But he was slightly disappointed to find that she was still silently floating above the bed, oblivious to the outside world around her as she healed herself.

Beast Boy sat quietly in the chair next to her. Silently eating the tofu sandwich in his hands. A couple minutes later, it was gone and resting in his stomach. He drank from his bottle of water now and then before setting it back down onto the ground beside him. He still stayed in his seat, keeping his gaze focused on the pale floating empath in front of him. Checking for the signs that would indicate she was coming out of her healing trance.

' _You know... I never really noticed till now just how peaceful she looks like this. How the sunlight makes her hair look like a cascade of amethysts surrounding her beautiful face. Not scrunched up from holding back all those emotions that she thinks would threaten those around her.'_

 _Sigh 'I wonder... does she like me... does she look at me the way I look at her when she's not looking... or does she really hate me as she claims? If only I could read her mind... wait. Can't she do that? Would that mean she knows how I feel about her? Sigh... Why is this so confusing to me!'_

He stayed by her side for the next few hours. Raven, was still just floating there, while Beast Boy kept his silent vigil from his seat. Although his mind was far from silent. Outside, the sun sank below the horizon and the stars came out in the dark sky overhead. There was no moon to be found that night, making it extremely dark to everyone except the changeling in the room.

Beast Boy still watched her. Entranced by the floating beauty in front of him. All he could think about was her. Did he like her? Of course he liked her. He had liked her for such a long time, ever since he had made her smile and laugh on the shore of this island. He could never gather enough courage to tell her though, mainly because he was afraid she would flat out reject him. Maybe even laugh in his face, thinking it was a great joke from him for once. Only, it wouldn't be a joke to him when he finally told her. Which brought him to his other reason for not saying it all these years. He hadn't want his heart to be hurt again. The way Terra had hurt him so badly in the past.

Sleep, was slowly, finally sneaking up on the green changeling. His mind still filled with thoughts about Raven. He wondered if he'd have a good dream about her this time and not another nightmare. But just as his head was starting to lean forward, his breathing starting to slow down, he faintly heard Raven's body float down onto the mattress as she finally finished with healing herself. This grabbed Beast Boy's undivided attention as he roused himself from his stupor and watched her to make sure that she was okay again.

Slowly, Raven started to come out of that peaceful, meditative spot she had inside her mind when she needed to gather her thoughts on something. Blinking a little, she slowly opened up her eyes, expecting to be back on the island in the ocean. But it was so dark to her, that she couldn't even tell where she was at at first. Wherever she was at, it couldn't have been the island. Her first clue being the mattress she was lying on, it was soft to the touch so she instantly knew she wasn't laying on the ground anymore. She tried to move around a little to examine her surroundings when she finally felt the wires that were connecting her to several different machines. And then she finally heard a sound that she hadn't realized before now.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep…_

The heartbeat monitor. She was back in the Titan's Infirmary. She moved again, this time pulling off the different wires from herself and sitting herself up to look around her. The heartbeat monitor flat lined after she had disconnected herself from it letting out a continuous stream of annoying sound. Not being able to stand the sound, she used her powers and pulled the plug powering the device as it finally stopped making that sound, allowing her to focus. She still couldn't see anything in the darkness that surrounded all around her.

' _Why is everything so dark in here? Is this another nightmare or something? The last thing I remember was losing control of my powers on an island out in the Pacific… but why did that even happen in the first place. I usually keep control of my powers unless something extreme happens… Oh no!'_

Just like that, the memories of yesterday came back to Raven full force. Her Rage throwing an unconscious Beast Boy far out into the ocean, the talk she'd had with her emotions, along with the realization that Beast Boy still hadn't come back. Then flying, diving into the ocean, finding his communicator down on the ocean bottom, and then feeling like her heart had been crushed into pieces from what she'd done. Finding out that she'd had feelings for him. Finding out, after, she thought she had found he was dead. Feelings she had been afraid to have, ever since the incident with an evil dragon trapped in a book. Yet she'd had felt them for Beast Boy.

 _'She's unhooking herself from the wires. Why can't she seem to realize I'm right here though? Is it really that dark to her or something? Wait, why is she tensing up now, did she finally sense I'm here? Wait, why is... is she scared!'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

Raven tried to get off the bed, the shock and pain she was trying to hide from her face clearly showing in her amethyst eyes. That was when green hands suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders out of the darkness and she heard a voice come out, his voice.

"Raven. It's okay... your safe now." Beast Boy said to her. Having seen the shock and fear in her eyes.

She looked up his arms, trying to see if they were real or not, or just part of some dream in her mind. But the darkness still hid him past his biceps from her vision. She still said nothing out of fear of this not being real. That he wasn't real still.

"Rae… Please... I need you to calm down for me."

' _He isn't really alive… is he… even if he was I can't like him. Who knows what my powers would do to him… if he's alive that is… is he alive for real... or is my mind playing tricks with me... well, guess there's only one way for me to find out for sure.'_

That was when Raven pulled her hand back and aimed for where she thought his face was. Her aim was true as her punch hit him straight on his nose, Beast Boy giving a very unmanly "Ow!" as he fell backwards onto the ground, his face clutched in his hands.

"What the hell was that for!" Beast Boy said while still clutching his face in agony.

Raven used the first excuse that came to her mind. "For calling me Rae." She said in her monotone voice. Erasing the shock and fear from herself as he slowly recovered. But on the inside it was a totally different story for the empath.

' _He's alive! I didn't really kill him! I punched him a little too hard on his nose there! But who cares! He's still alive!'_ she was shouting in her mind. On the outside, she stayed her old, emotionless self.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was still moaning in pain on the ground, his hands covering his face. ' _What the hell! First she loses control of her powers for some weird reason, and now she wakes up and breaks my nose just for calling her Rae as if nothing happened! I'll never understand her… But I guess that's also one thing I like about her. Mysterious.'_

Finally pulling his hands away, Raven, finally being able to see a little better in the dark, saw that she had broken his nose. "Here, let me fix that." she simply said as she hovered her hands above his face and activated her blue healing magic.

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief as his bones slowly knit back together and moved back to their original spot. "Thanks… but why are you healing it?" he asked her, curious since she had been the one to break it in the first place.

She shrugged her shoulders, hiding the fact that she had been horrified to see what she had done to his face. "I punched you way to hard for what you said, so I thought that I should at least fix my mistake." she stated, still in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy tried his best to hide the hurt he felt from her statement. Made worse by the fact that she sounded as emotionless as a brick. "Oh… well… in case you wanted to know… _Sigh_ … it's been over a day since I… well… found you having an incident." he said pausing here and there as he spoke.

Raven didn't let the surprise she felt show. "Anything else I should know about?" she asked (in the same dead tone).

"Well… in case you were hungry… I made you a sandwich and some tea earlier."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are they any good now?" she asked him (do I have to add monotone to these? Or should I just say when her voice changes?).

"Heh… no... not really, I made them hours ago… so I don't think you'd want them now." he finished looking lamely towards the floor.

"It's fine, Beast Boy. I'm not even hungry anyways."

This made the changeling look up in confusion. "You've been out of it for over a day. How are you not hungry, or thirsty?"

"When I'm in my healing trance, my metabolism stops almost completely. It Allows me to heal for a long time without having to stop for food or water."

It looked like Beast Boy understood what she'd said as he nodded in understanding. "Okay, that makes sense, but I still need to ask. What happened to you yesterday?"

' _Crap! I was really hoping he wouldn't ask me that question. How do you tell someone you thought you accidentally killed them and then realized you liked them in the first place. Hey Beast Boy, well I kind of thought I killed you yesterday and realized I had feelings for you. So do you want to go out?'_ No, she wasn't going to say that. She decided to be careful with her answer and not reveal to much.

"I just lost control of my powers yesterday Beast Boy. I was experiencing a build up of emotions inside me and I had to let them out in an area where no one would've been hurt." Raven said, at least managing to hide part of the truth.

"Oh… I guess that would explain a lot then."

' _I wonder what emotions she was experiencing when she lost control. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to ask Raven about that though. I'll just have to wait and see if she'll tell me about it or not some other time.'_

"Raven… I…" she looked at him. With the same blank gaze.

 _Sigh_ "I'm sorry… if what happened yesterday…" he looked like he wanted to continue. But instead he closed his mouth. After a couple seconds, he spoke again.

"It's late. I shouldn't be keeping you up any longer."

Raven still stood there. A blank look on her face. "Well... night… Raven." he said as he turned around and walked towards the door.

' _She does hate me after all… doesn't she.'_

Just before he walked our the door though, he finally heard her speak. "I'm sorry."

He turned around in the doorway. Confusion clearly written on his face. "I'm sorry that I let my Rage get the better of me yesterday, that I took it out on you." she continued.

"Why should you be sorry Raven? I pissed you off yesterday when I should have just left you alone to meditate."

 _Sigh_ "Beast Boy… I overreacted yesterday to what you'd said, okay. I should be the one who should be apologizing for my actions, not you."

He finally let a small smile show. "Raven, if I hadn't decided to be an idiot in the first place, you wouldn't have had a reason to be mad at me."

"But I overreacted Beast Boy! Don't you get it! I let my rage out and it acted on you!" Raven said while finally raising her voice with anger in it.

"But I'm still okay. I'm alive and breathing here. Nothing bad happened to me from it."

' _Except I thought that I had killed you. And realized that I had harbored feelings for you.'_ Raven thought.

"I need to meditate." she said instead. Before Beast Boy could say anything else, she dropped into the floor through one of her black portals.

Beast Boy stood there. Staring dumbfounded at the spot where she had just been.

' _I could have sworn I saw something after I said nothing bad happened to me. Does that mean that something bad had happened to me without me realizing it?'_

Beast Boy looked around himself. Making sure she wasn't in the room anymore.

'Sigh... _I'm still to tired to think about this right now. Besides, Raven doesn't really care about me. I'm just a thorn in her side. And that's all I'll ever be to her. There's no way she has feelings for me... right?'_

 _Pause_

' _Maybe I should try and leave her alone for a while. Knowing me, I'll just make her pissed off at me for some weird reason or another.'_

With that, Beast Boy left the infirmary. Intent on getting a good night's rest this time. If only he didn't have her on his mind.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **All right. I finally kicked my sickness in the butt and I'm healthy again. Bad news, school has finally decided to make me busy for once in my life. I'm still in the middle of designing a website for my programming class to present this Friday! And now I have more Calculus homework, a group project in Personal Finance, and I have to read "Unbroken" and answer questions in English! Holy Crap! I didn't even know what homework really was before this week! I'm one of those kids who gets everything done in class and now I'm having to work on this stuff at home! Plus a Senior Project (why the hell do we need that to graduate)! I've barely found time to type as it is! I was even going to post an update for "I'm Sorry" along with this, but I can't because I'M STILL WORKING ON IT!**

 **Okay, now that that's out of my system. Hope you enjoyed this update! Yeah, I know, a little harsh with the dream scene. And Rae punched poor BB in the face! And they both obviously like each other (yet somehow not even Raven, the empath, knows it). There'll be drama, there'll be fluff, there'll be angst, question is though. Will this end with Romance, or Tragedy?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**

 **P.S. Still loving how much attention this story received. You readers rock!**


	3. To Push Away

**Hey guys. So now that I got a few of those things out of the way now, I have some free time again! So I'm writing this chapter while still working on the other story as well. Sorry it's taking so long for the other at the moment. I'm not very good at writing action scenes so I'm trying to at least make it half decent for you guys. While also maintaining the BBxRae and other pairings at the same time as well.**

 **What time is it! Mailbox Time:**

 **RPGPersona:** Maybe I'll have a Beast Incident later, but certainly not now. Hey, when your heart's broken repeatedly, it leaves a mark. I know that better than anyone. I just wanted to put in something to surprise people, and punching Beast Boy seemed like something Raven would do. Let's see him try and give her more space, knowing him, he'll epic fail on it.

 **HornedGoddess:** Glad to know you like it. I always look forward to more BBxRae fanfiction. There just isn't enough of it for me. And here's more of it (careful, more drama).

 **Wjso:** Thanks for telling me you liked it. I appreciate it when my readers take a little time to post how they feel about it, so again, thank you.

 **Invader Johnny:** What I wonder is how is the freaking empath clueless? Isn't liking, or even possibly loving someone, supposed to be a strong emotion. Maybe she just isn't as good an empath, or is she?

 **Now, to the next chapter of this story!**

 **Disclaimer: Same as last chapter (kind of sick of writing these).**

* * *

 **Forgive Me Chapter Three:** _To Push Away_

* * *

 _Titan's Common Room_ (Also Main Ops Room)

' _Ugh… why can't I ever get her out of my freaking mind!'_

Beast Boy was currently sitting on the couch. In the Common Room. Nursing a warm cup of soy milk in his hands. At 3:00 in the morning. Mainly because he still hadn't managed to fall asleep. The reason... Raven.

' _Come on Garfield! Try to at least think about something else other than her! Think about running through forests, or flying on an ocean breeze, or burrowing in the desert…'_

As he listed off all the different stuff he could do in his animal forms, he finally, slowly, found his thoughts drifting away from a certain pale, beautiful, violet haired… never mind.

'God d _amn it! Why isn't this freaking working for me! I want to give you space, yet I can't even get you out of my head!'_

He found his anger slowly increasing inside him at a steady pace. He tried to again empty his mind of his different thoughts about her… and was still failing at achieving it.

"Why won't you get out of my head!" Beast Boy shouted to the ceiling.

His mind seemed to be mocking him at this point, bringing up every possible memory that it could find of Raven. Raven floating in the light of the setting sun on the tower rooftop. The times she showed that small special smile of hers. The one time she had willingly hugged him outside of her room.

It wasn't all good though. There was also times when he had made four eyes come out and beat the snot out of him. Times she had blown his breakfast, lunch, dinner, snack, you name it, in his face and then proceeded to float away. The worst thought had been when she had slapped him on live TV, for no particular reason really. Now that one had been a particularly low blow for him. And it only helped to fuel the anger building up inside of his mind.

' _All right! That does it!'_ He thought as he threw his cup of half full soy milk into the window. The cup shattered as it sent it's contents splattering all over the window and the tile floor in front of it.

' _I'll clean it up later!'_ he thought, not particularly caring about it now. Or what a certain pale empath... _'FREAKING DAMN IT!'_

Beast Boy opened said window and jumped out, desperate to rid his thoughts of her. He was heading towards the ground at a faster and faster speed as he fell. Then, at the last second, he morphed into a hummingbird and came out of his dive three feet above the ground. He started to fly laps around the tower, going up and down in height as he went. Sometimes flying slightly above the tower, other times going as far as skimming the ground with his wings and belly. He kept on accelerating, going faster and faster as he flew. When he couldn't go any faster in his form, he morphed into a faster bird and kept on increasing his pace. Pretty soon he ran out of birds to turn into that were faster than his current choice, a Pergrine Falcon. But, his mind was still thinking about none other than Raven. Despite how exhausted he was feeling from flying so hard for so long.

Still, he kept on pushing and pushing himself. Trying in vain to push her out of his mind… and still... failing.

Finally, giving up, Beast Boy flew back in through the open window of the tower. He turned into himself and collapsed onto the couch. He was breathing in and out really hard, exhausted from all the flying he had just done, and it felt like he had possibly bruised his ribs in the process.

But he still couldn't stop thinking about Raven. Despite the exhaustion dragging on him.

' _What will it take to clear my mind! I just want to sleep this off!'_ he thought, anger giving way to despair. Suddenly, a memory of her from two days ago came into his mind and stayed. It had been of her meditating in the air to the side of him, when he had been planning on grabbing her attention.

 _'Raven, If this doesn't work, I'll be hitting myself in the head until I pass out.'_ Beast Boy thought as he sat up straight, and crossed his legs in front of him. He then proceeded to copy everything else from his memory to the last detail until he had it right.

' _Raven, I really hope you don't do this for nothing.'_ he thought as he prepared himself to meditate for the first time in his life. He tried to focus his mind on other things at first, but found he was still drawing back to Raven each time. Then he had an idea. He started to murmur three words out loud, three words of his own, words that had been special to him for a long while. Words that he thought would drag his mind off her.

"Africa, Jump, Marie. Africa, Jump, Marie. Africa, Jump, Marie…"

Africa, the place he had grown up as a child, and inherited his shapeshifting abilities.

Jump City, the place where he finally found a family that had accepted him.

And Marie, the name of his mother. The one person that he at least knew that had loved him. Even after he had changed into... well Beast Boy, she had still loved him. And had let him know that one last time before she and Mark, his dad, fell over the waterfall.

Slowly… as he repeated these three words over and over, he finally found his thoughts, of Raven, clearing away from his mind. Uttering three of the most precious words (other than her name) to him over and over again. He felt himself finally relax in his space on the couch as he continued. Raven finally pushed out of his thoughts as his mind started to shut down.

Sleep, merciful sleep, was finally coming to him.

(This author isn't feeling any remorse at all for what happens next. Just so you guys know)

The Klaxon Alarms suddenly started going off. Bringing him out of his center and making him fall off the couch in surprise. Anger, and thoughts of Raven, came into his mind all over again.

Raven, who had woken up to the Klaxon alarms, teleported into the common room and ended up behind the changeling. That was when Beast Boy started his ranting, which had surprised her. "Why in hell's name can't these stupid criminals ever go to sleep at night! Why can't they be like normal people and let people like me sleep!" he shouted at the mission console in front of him as he typed furiously into the dumb thing, trying to figure out who he was going to be beating the crap out of tonight.

"Uh… Beast Boy…" Raven said, unsure of what to really say for this situation.

"And what the hell do you (bleep)-ing want now!" he shouted back to Raven in anger, not even realizing who he was yelling at in the first place.

This caused Raven to blink in shock. Hurt starting to show on her face. "What... did you, just say to me?"

This caused Beast Boy to turn around, ready to give whoever the hell it was a tongue lashing for being awake at this god forsaken hour. That was when he realized three things in that slow, tired mind of his. One, he and Raven were the only ones left in the tower at the moment. Two, she was standing in front of him, showing more and more hurt in her expression at his statement by the second.

And three, he had just managed to mess up again.

' _Aw… CAN I EVER GET A BREAK!'_

"Wait, Raven, I didn't-"

Her face became as cold and hard as stone, erasing the hurt she had just been showing. This stopped the changeling from continuing what he was going to say as she then spoke. "Let's just get this criminal(s) put away so I can pretend I never saw you tonight." she said in a cold, dead voice to Beast Boy. Causing him to fill up with guilt for what he said. He knew even though she was trying to hide it, it was still there.

"But, Raven…"

Her face turned into the famous Roth four eyed glare, shutting him up immediately. He turned around, and tried to operate the mission console with his tired, guilt filled mind. Miraculously, he succeeded in doing it, and figured out it was just a bank robbery/hostage situation at the Central Bank in Jump City. Something both of them could easily handle.

 _Turning around as he spoke_ "Well, it's just a bunch of dumb criminals thinking they can rob a bank at night, we can easily handle this. Right… uh… Raven?" Raven was nowhere in sight. He saw the wide open window with the soymilk stain still underneath it. He ran to it and saw her black raven flying out over the bay in the distance towards the bank.

 _Sigh_ "Why does it seem like everything I do... it only causes her to hate me more?"

Beast Boy morphed into his Peregrine Falcon, and then flew through the window, trying to at least catch up to Raven in his tired, worn out state.

* * *

 _At Central Bank_

It was still dark since outside since it was only 4:00 in the morning. The bank had recently opened up with an early morning shift for those who needed to grab some money before they went to their early morning shifts. It was also the time when the bank had the least security. A group of eight individuals had taken advantage of this, and were currently in the process of robbing the while holding the early morning customers hostage. They had used the cover of the night to sneak in all the stuff they had needed for the heist.

Now, there was a police barricade out front, and about the whole Jump City Police Force was stationed behind it. There job was simple, keep the robbers pinned down long enough for the Teen Titans to come in, save the hostages, and take down the criminals. They would then transport the criminals to the prison where they would await their trials where they were either found guilty, or let out on a technicality. It was, unfortunately, more often the latter than the former for some odd reason.

Out of the sky, a black bird came down and stopped just a few feet above the roof and looked around itself with it's mystic looking eyes to examine it's surroundings and find any possible threats. Finding nothing, the black bird changed shape until Raven appeared, floating in it's place. Beast Boy was no where to be seen at the moment.

Coming out of the change, she opened up a portal beneath her and then sank down into the roof. It was then a green bird finally arrived, almost crash landing into the roof as it looked around. It seemed to hear something in the building beneath it as it morphed into a mouse and climbed into the ventilation ducts.

A black portal opened up in the roof above the main lobby. From it, Raven's head made an appearance as she examined the scene beneath her.

Directly beneath her was a group of people, bound and gagged, so they had to most likely be the hostages. There was two armed men on opposite sides of the scared hostages, keeping a watch for any police officers that were trying to be heroic. The vault, located behind the clerk's desk, was wide open with three more men lugging bags of money out in front of them. And, after using her empath senses, she found another three men behind a door to the side of the vault, using a machine to drill into the ground. Probably making an escape tunnel into the sewers or an underground cavern as there was many of those from the time Slade tried to sink Titan's Tower.

She silently moved with her portal towards the wall to her right, and came down in the shadows of the wall. The thugs, whoever, they were, still hadn't seen her, which was good for her. She moved onto the floor, fully emerging out of her portal at last and proceeded to silent glide towards one of the men. Still hiding most of herself in the shadows.

"Hey Jim, after we're done with this heist, what'll you do with your share of the money?" One of the two asked the other.

"I'd go and get myself a new house for myself Mac. What about you?" Mac had been facing away at this moment, so he didn't see it, much less, realize it, when Jim suddenly disappeared into the ground on the opposite side of the hostages. Knowing what was about to happen, they did the wise thing and stayed silent.

"Why I'd go to one of the best bars in town and drink my money away again." _Starts turning around_ "Why would you even need to ask me that J-" he stopped. Finally realizing his buddy in crime wasn't at his post anymore. Before he could shout out, a black band appeared around his mouth, effectively silencing him. As a portal opened up beneath his feet in which he dropped into. He came out, now unarmed and bound in dark magic, at the foot of the bank, right in front of a group of police officers who had already cuffed his partner, Jim. Another portal opened, dropping out the group of now relieved hostages that they had were supposed to guard in the first place.

This was when Raven finally showed up in front of the two, who seemed to realize what had finally happened to them. "Do criminals ever learn from their mistakes?" Raven asked in a bored tone as she opened a portal and appeared above the vault doors. Leaving Jim and Mac to their fate with the grinning police officers.

Back inside, the three guys who had been taking bags of money out of the vault had noticed that their two comrades had disappeared. Along with the all hostages.

"Where did all our hostages go?" One of them asked.

"Well they're obviously not here Chase!" One of the other two yelled in anger at him.

"Well I can see that John." Chase said sarcastically. "I'm just asking what happened to them is all."

"Can't you tell? They obviously escaped you freaking moron!"

"Hey! I'm no moron!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" They continued arguing back and forth like a bunch of little kids to each other.

"You're both morons! You got it! Now shut up and grab the money! We don't want whatever happened to them to happen to us now!" the third guy finally shouted at his buddies behind him.

The other two grumbled their displeasure, but moved forward to grab the bags of money. Before they could grab them though, a portal quickly opened up underneath the pile and closed after the money had fallen through.

"Who's there!?" the guy named Chase shouted out.

"You idiot! Do you really expect an answer to just pop out of thin-" John was interrupted as he suddenly found himself bound and falling into a portal beneath his feet. Before the third guy could react, he also disappeared in the same manner as his partner.

Chase, who was now alone, started shaking in fear as he waved his gun around desperately. "Who's out there?!" he shouted, trying to put on a brave face but failing to do so.

His weapon became covered in a layer of black magic before it was torn from his outstretched hands into the darkness surrounding around him. Upping the fear factor for poor Chase.

"Show yourself! You coward!" he shouted into the shadows around him. That was when he seemed to realize something. The shadows around him around him were actually moving (let me just clarify that what he is seeing is actually Raven's powers at work here. Just in case anyone was confused by this). The fear started to spike inside Chase as he debated on what to do. Finally, he decided to try and run for the door that led to the escape tunnel his companions were supposed to have dug.

They hadn't finished it though, because they had been knocked out by some weird green animal while they had been distracted with the drilling. Said green animal was now walking toward's the door the other guy was making a run for.

Chase was just about to reach the door, thinking he was going to make it, when it opened up, revealing a very tired, yet very angry green gorilla behind it. This Made Chase stop in his tracks at seeing the tired, yet menacing animal in front of him.

It took a step forward, and then another, getting closer and closer to the unarmed, scared out of his mind criminal. The gorilla let out a menacing growl just a couple feet in front of Chase, promising pain and misery if he didn't surrender at the same time. Chase finally decided that the heist he and his buddies had planned for months now, wasn't really as worth it as he had thought after all. He dropped to the floor.

"Please! Don't kill me! I'm too young to die!" he yelled out as he pulled himself into the fetal position in front of the menacing animal in front of him. He was finally granted mercy as a black portal opened up underneath him, dropping him in front of the police outside the bank, away from the scary shadows and the scary miscolored gorilla. He'd have to have years of therapy before he finally recovered from the scary ordeal that night.

For now though, he was handcuffed, and put in a car with the rest of his crime buddies. There was the other four that Raven had caught, and the last three that Beast Boy had taken by surprise. They were still knocked out on the floor of the van. The van drove off, the last criminal of the night being taken care of by the two heroes.

* * *

 _Back to Beast Boy_

Beast Boy was now currently leaning by the flagpole in front of the bank, super tired from the night's ordeals. Raven was giving the police officer the status report on what had happened while they had both been inside the bank. Also reassuring the officer that not one dollar had been stolen this time, and that there wasn't all to much damage for once.

This was something Robin normally did, but since Raven had handled the majority of the criminals, and because Beast Boy was to freaking tired to really speak for a period of time, she was doing it instead. Even though he was beyond tired, he still couldn't stop feeling guilty about what happened before they left.

' _Why did I have to be an idiot again and just yell at her again? And since when do I even cuss like that to anyone? I didn't even do that to Terra when she had freaking betrayed us back then!'_

 _Sigh 'She's hurt again because of me, I must be worse than Malchior in her mind by now_ _.'_

The changeling had let out a sigh, drawing slight attention from a certain empath who had just finished giving the officer her status report on what had happened. She had almost forgotten up to that point that Beast Boy had even been there in the first place. Even though she had teleported the criminals he had knocked out to the police, she had still forgotten that he was still there. And unfortunately for him, she was still a little pissed off at what had transpired a little while ago.

Beast Boy opened his mouth, as if to say something to her, when she flew off. Not even sparing a glance his way. Beast Boy sighed again, reluctantly morphing into a hummingbird as he tried to fly on his own toward's the tower in the distance.

Her feelings had been hurt, badly, by what he had said to her earlier. Inside, her emotions were a real mess. Her Rage wanted to act out on Beast Boy, while Affection simply wanted to talk to him and ask why he said such a thing to her.

She kept on flying towards the T-Tower in the distance. To the side, she saw a green hummingbird zigzagging through the air in the same direction she was going, almost hitting her as it passed by her on it's course. Oh how easy it would have been for her to take her emotions out on the flying green idiot, and send him plummeting into the bay below.

But still, her Affection, and the memory of what had happened just two days ago, managed to keep her anger in check inside her mind. Raven flew on, not really caring about the tired changeling in front of her.

She didn't care how badly he had hurt her earlier.

She didn't care that he had tried to apologize to her back in the tower.

She didn't care about how tired he'd looked when she saw him pass by her.

Heck, she even didn't care that Beast Boy was flying in front of her at the moment anymore. Or that he was starting to slow down, and losing height, and morphing back into himself-

...

(Okay I guess I lied about that part)

' _Beast Boy!'_ Raven thought as she suddenly did find herself caring that he was currently falling from the sky towards the bay below, and that he was doing absolutely nothing about it either. She reached out with her powers and grabbed the changeling in the air just before he would have slammed into the waves beneath him at lethal force. She then used her powers to lift him up beside her and flew them both back to the tower still about a half-mile from them.

She phased them both through the windows of the infirmary and examined him to see what had happened to him, and was therefore puzzled, when she found no visible injuries whatsoever on him.

She reached out with her senses towards his mind, and found that it was mostly inactive. Apparently, the changeling had finally gotten his wish and had fallen asleep while he had been flying back towards the tower. If Raven hadn't been there though, Beast Boy would have hit the water at a speed that would have severely injured him, at best.

Raven let out a sigh of relief, realizing that he was still mainly okay. He was just asleep for now. Badly needing it after the last two days.

Knowledge spoke up in her mind. _'Maybe, Beast Boy had been angry earlier, because he hadn't fallen asleep after you left him in the infirmary. He was in the Common Room well before you were, so he had to have been having trouble falling asleep. And when the alarms had went off he finally lost it.'_ Raven was still a little hurt about what he had said, but decided that maybe her Knowledge was right this time. She'd have to speak to him about it when he woke up, but she didn't want to stay on bad terms with Beast Boy, although she still didn't want to pursue her feelings in fear of being rejected by him. For if he did reject him, her emotions could reach out and harm him in the process. No, she didn't want anything like that to happen at all.

For now, she grabbed a couple blankets from the closet and gently placed them over him, covering his whole body up to his chin.

She stared at him for a moment, entranced at how peaceful he looked while sleeping, before she turned around to go back to her room to sleep as well. After all, she hadn't gotten much sleep either because of the crime alert.

But then, before she reached the doors, Raven heard Beast Boy tossing and turning on his gurney. Thinking he was just burrowing into his blankets, she didn't really pay it much thought and continued out the door. She was just starting to close it.

And that was when she heard him start to whimper. She slid the door back open and hurried back into the infirmary. As she approached again, she realized that the changeling had tears running down his cheeks as he was thrashing about on his bed. Almost as if he was trying to escape something.

' _He's not dreaming, he's having a nightmare!'_ Raven realized inside her mind. She thought that she should just let him be at first, it was something private for him after all, and she didn't want to mess around in something that didn't involve her. But then he started talking out loud while still in his nightmare.

"No, please, don't hurt her, just kill me instead, please! Just don't hurt her, take me instead... I beg you… No... JUST STOP HURTING RAVEN! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST STOP HURTING HER!" she couldn't stand by anymore, whatever was happening in his nightmare, it involved her in some way now. And he was suffering from whatever was happening to her while inside it.

Making up her mind, she quickly got in her lotus position and floated a couple feet off the ground to the side of his gurney.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she shouted at the end as she put forth power in her words. Her head slumped forward as her soul self came out of her body. Raven, now in her soul form, looked towards Beast Boy and carefully examined his mind first from a distance so she'd know where to go inside of it to get to Beast Boy. And then, she flew the short distance that separated them and traveled into the depths of his mind.

' _I'm coming! Just hold on Garfield!'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So… my website got finished, and I got caught up in Calculus and my Senior Project. I felt like I could finally spare some time to write tonight. I got this chapter done, and I managed to type up part of the fights for Jump and Steele City in my other story. Still have Titan's North and Central City, but it's getting there.**

 **Also, I'm going to write a One-Shot story for Valentine's Day. Not sure when I'm posting it though (I still have to write it). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I most certainly did. It was new, doing it from the perspective of the criminals themselves, but I think I got it down pretty well. Also, I don't really cuss much, so when you see this (bleep/beep) just insert a random cuss word of your choice. It's your mind doing it and not mine.**

 **Finally: I want you guys to guess just what's going on in Beast Boy's nightmare! I already left a hint that it involves Raven, and it sounds as if someone or something is hurting her. I know what it is, and I've also dropped other hints from the last couple chapters as well. Next chapter will start in Beast Boy's nightmare!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	4. What is a Dream?

**Okay, this chapter came a little late. That was because I took a little break after writing "Acceptance." But now, I got off my butt and typed up this chapter for you guys.**

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Invader Johnny:** Just know, this chapter goes over what happened in Beast Boy's head! Keep that in mind.

 **dpthree98:** Yep, I continued it for you.

 **Ssj Maggie:** Way to go! You are actually the closest guesser for the chapter! Hope you like the way I spun it!

 **fangirl4life03:** Sorry, but it was neither of those two. Well, actually... maybe partly from memory of one... curious? Read and find out!

 **BlackCrowWhiteRaven:** Thanks, I love it when people say they like my writing.

 **RPGPersona:** Your guess... made me start laughing when I read it in the middle of class! Thanks for making me look even more weird to my peers!

 **HornedGoddess:** If a story didn't have cliffhangers, who would read it?

 **SoulSurfer2112:** Thank you again Hannah for gracing your presence on one of my stories. Can't wait for the next update to Amnesia! (awesome story to read here!)

 **Santoramon:** Glad to know you liked it! Here's that next chapter for you. Another three day wait at least for the next update! Unless I type another one-shot again.

 **Here's Chapter Four.**

 **Warning: This chapter can, and will, make you cry. Some images on this would not be advisable for imaginative minds. With that in mind... ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Need I repeat myself!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:** _What is a Dream?_

* * *

Takes place after Beast Boy fell asleep in the air.

* * *

Falling, such a wonderful sensation at first. The feel of air parting around you as you feel like you're flying. You then proceed to spread your arms out and flap like a bird for the fun of it.

And that is when the cold reality hits you harder than a flying brick (reference to Home Alone 2). You aren't flying, as a matter of fact... you're falling… faster and faster... with each passing second. And the ground coming up might as well be soft as a pillow for all the good in the world that would do. Because even the biggest, softest pillow in existence, wouldn't be enough to keep you from becoming a stain of red on the ground.

At this point, most people would start screaming their heads off as they plummeted towards certain death below.

Only, Beast Boy didn't feel that way since he knew he could just change into a bird to stop his free fall. He continued to have fun as he dropped faster and faster towards what looked like a jungle below. _'Okay, you've had your fun now Beast Boy. Morph into an eagle… now!'_

Nothing happened. He was still falling. _'Okay… now!'_

Ground was coming closer from below. _'NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!'_

Ground a thousand feet away. _'What do other people do in these situations… oh yeah!'_

That was when Beast Boy started to scream like a little girl as the ground came closer and closer in his vision. A thick green canopy not going to help in the slightest way. _'Well, Cyborg always called me grass stain, I wonder if I would leave a green stain on the ground?'_

At the last second, he closed his eyes, still screaming his head off.

Only... no impact of any kind came. He stopped his screaming out of surprise when he felt nothing, not a leaf, nor a branch. Not even the cold hard ground that should have surely killed him on impact. Slowly, he peaked one eye open as he looked around and gasped in shock.

He wasn't falling anymore, although he wasn't really sure what to think of this sensation either. "Am I… in Nevermore again?" he asked himself.

Beast Boy was floating in the air now, no longer falling towards the ground… if there was any to begin with. He was surrounded by a sea of black filled with red glittering stars. As he examined his surroundings, he also saw floating rocks of various sizes all around him.

"What… do I do now?" he asked himself. Unsure of what to do. First he had been flying to the tower, then he had somehow gotten thousands of feet above Africa in a free fall where his powers didn't work, and to top it off, he was back in Raven's mind.

As if the words he said had sparked it, the rocks around him flew into the area beneath him and molded together to make a platform for him. Then, whatever force that had been holding him up in the air, dropped him roughly onto said rocky platform.

"Ow! Sorry I asked!" he shouted into the void around him, being a little mad.

He looked up, and saw a path being formed like the first time he had entered her mind. At the end of it, he saw a stone arch forming in the distance. Just like one of the ones he had walked into in Raven's mindscape that changed depending upon whoever's realm he was in. Not really knowing what to do, Beast Boy started walking along the floating stone path towards the archway.

As he approached, he saw a small black bird with red eyes on top looking at him. He recognized it from before, but it made no move to attack him. As a matter of fact, as he examined it, he saw that it looked sickly and weak. And then, it started to fade before his eyes, catching Beast Boy off guard as he watched. Before it faded completely, it said two words in its sing song voice. "Help me."

And then it disappeared. Beast Boy started scratching the top of his head in confusion. "I thought it was going to say turn back like before. Why would it change it's phrasing to help me?"

Beast Boy looked forward, still seeing a stone path behind the archway. He was still curious, but for some reason, that lone bird had put him on edge with those two words. Still, he walked the last few steps forward and passed under the archway into the next mindscape.

He was instantly hit with a rotting dead smell as the landscape around him changed. He tried his best to cover his sensitive nose, but he still couldn't fully block the dead smell out. Nor could he take his eyes off the source of it that made him gasp in shock.

He recognized this domain, although it had certainly changed since last time. Instead of thriving trees, there was dead, rotting trunks surrounded by dead shriveled leaves. Instead of grass, there was dead, moldy ground. In the distance, he saw what looked like a shriveled up strawberry laying down by the biggest tree of all. It's scent changing to that of the landscape around it. Clouds covered what had used to be a brightly colored sky.

And in front of the tree, laid a dirty, pink cloaked emoticlone.

"Happy!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran the short distance to the curled up emoticlone on the ground. She was face down, covered by her dirty pink cloak so he couldn't tell what was wrong at first. But when he reached for her and turned her over, he stared in shock at what he was seeing. Claw marks, viscous, deep, claw marks, covering all over her small frail body. She was still bleeding from her wounds, her life essence staining the ground red beneath her.

She was still alive, but barely breathing. As he watched, she slowly opened her dying eyes as she focused on Beast Boy. Her eyes filled with one last bit of happiness, and with her dying breath, she spoke her last word to him.

"Why?"

And then… she released her breath… fell back onto the ground... and faded from view. And then, the rest of her realm faded along with her.

Beast Boy was left on the stone path… alone… after seeing Raven's happiness die. He slowly got up, still in shock, as he approached the next archway. No bird was on it this time.

The last one having faded long ago with it's desperate plea for help.

As he passed through it, he was hit with no dead or rotting smells. But that didn't mean he still wasn't shocked at the sight before him. Timid's maze, which had even resisted Cyborg's sonic cannon, was in pieces all around him. It looked like a large fight had happened here recently. And he could easily see the exit from where he was standing. He started walking that direction, carefully climbing over pieces of the broken walls along the way. Trying to find another one of Raven's emoticlones along the way.

As he climbed over a section of broken wall close to what had been the exit, he finally saw a gray cloaked emotion on the ground in front of the broken wall section. He jumped down the rest of the way and turned Timid over so he could see her.

The same thing had happened to her as well. Her body covered in deep, bleeding, claw marks. Only, this time, when she opened her eyes, they filled with fear at the sight of him.

"Why?" she whispered to Beast Boy.

And then, she too faded out from view. He had now seen her fear die along with her happiness.

The broken maze around him disappeared, the stone pathway remaining to the next archway. He walked towards the archway, expecting to see the sword bearing guardian that had marked the end of the maze before. Only, he found pieces of it littering the ground in front of the archway. Heck, the only thing that helped him to identify it were the two swords, sticking out of the ground where it had fallen. He'd never forget how they almost turned him into two Beast Boy's.

The changeling gulped, moving through the archway again into the next mindscape.

He found in total, a burning library, an inactive volcano, a burning coliseum, a destroyed mountain top, and a burning house that looked extremely dirty. Knowledge... had been in the middle of the library. Followed by Rage on her volcano, Brave in the middle of her coliseum, Wisdom on her destroyed mountaintop, and Rude and Sloth in the center of some burning junk in her house.

All had been ravaged with claw marks, all of them had been close to death, all of them but Rage had said one word to him as he held them in his arms as they died.

"Why?"

Rage had been the only one who had been different. The marks on her had been deeper, even going across her throat and four eyes. She hadn't looked angry when he had found her. She had been crying, and he had cradled her as she finally succumbed to her fatal injuries, still crying, in his arms.

All their domains had disappeared with them, leaving Beast Boy alone on the same stone path. The stone archways mocking him as he tried to find what was killing Raven's emoticlones.

Now here he was. Raven had only one emoticlone left, and he was about to go through the last archway, begging to find if she was at least alive still. He walked through, and found himself on a burning beachfront with a sunset in the distance.

Only this time, it was different. It wasn't from Raven's emoticlone dying, but from the battle currently taking place in front of him.

He saw a purple cloaked emotion, flying around a white and black spotted thing on the ground that he couldn't recognize from the distance. She was firing purple bolts of energy at it. He saw that whatever the thing was, it was merely shrugging off the hits like they were nothing as it moved forward at around inhuman speeds, trying to catch the flying emoticlone in the air.

Beast Boy tried to morph again, desperate to help out the losing emoticlone, only to find that he was still unable to morph into anything. The emoticlone, whose name he didn't know, looked his way and let out a gasp of shock. Only, the thing on the ground took advantage of this as it finally managed to grab her out of the air and started to claw at her body as he pulled her down towards him.

Beast Boy felt something in him snap. Whatever the name of this emoticlone was, it was Raven's last one. And he wasn't going to let this thing kill her without a fight. Still in his human form, he ran head long into the big white thing with all the strength he had. It hardly budged, but it did take it by surprise for enough time for the purple cloaked emoticlone to fly out of its clutches. Blood dripping from several different cuts on her arms and legs.

After that, Beast Boy found himself dodging left and right, ducking and jumping, doing every acrobatic exercise Robin had ever taught him as he tried to avoid being clawed by the thing that was trying to kill him. He still couldn't tell what he was facing, and instead, focused on trying to avoid being turned into Beast Boy slices for this monster's sandwich.

Only, it was moving to quickly for the human eye to follow. His reflexes up to this point had been the only thing keeping him alive.

And Beast Boy's reflexes could only hold up for so long. He finally got scratched up his left arm, then on his right hand, followed by his left shoulder. As time went on, he compiled more and more scratches and other injuries as whatever it was tried to put him down for the count. He tried once to identify what his enemy was, but it moved to quickly for him to see what the hell the thing was.

Finally, he made a mistake. He rolled away from another swipe and got back on his feet, only to lose his balance as he started to fall forward. He fell right into an uppercut that sent him flying through the air and landing just at the edge of the shoreline.

The emoticlone, whatever her name was, let out a scream as she landed right by him. She gently cradled his head in her arms. From what he could see, she was clawed up, but not to badly. In fact, he looked a lot worse than she did right now. He still didn't know her name, he only knew that she had been one of the emotions that had combined with Raven when she became her pure white Raven form.

He tried to sit up, but she wouldn't let him, she was looking at him with warmth brimming in her eyes. Something he had rarely ever seen from Raven before. And after closer examination, he saw a warm smile also adorning her face as she stared down at him. He tried in vain to put a name to this particular, yet interesting emoticlone. But as soon as she looked up, he saw the warmth in her face be replaced with fear as she tried to back up with him still in her arms as she approached the lapping waves of the seashore.

Beast Boy tried to get up, but he was still weak from the hard hit, along with the fact that this emoticlone had a vice grip on him. Raven's emoticlone continued dragging both of them closer and closer to the water.

Beast Boy finally managed to look up at the thing in front of him. Only, it wasn't an unidentifiable thing to him anymore.

In fact, he what he saw was a person, a white skinned person in a black and gray doom patrol suit. Same fang poking out of the evil grin on his mouth, same pointy ears adorning the sides of his metallic colored hair. Only, it was red eyes that gazed lazily back at him. Beast Boy felt himself fill up with fear at what he was finally seeing, something that hadn't visited him since the time Trigon almost took over the world. Something he had hoped he'd never have to see the light of day again.

 _"What is it oh master? You look like you're seeing a ghost or something to me."_

Suddenly, it clicked in his mind. Why all of Raven's emotions had been clawed up, why they had been left to die, why they all said that one word to him before they faded away. _'They thought… it had been me who had killed them the whole time! He's trying to kill all of Raven's emotions!'_

Beast Boy let out a primal scream of rage as his body finally morphed for the first time since he had fallen into Raven's Nevermore. Only, he didn't morph into a tiger... or a rhino... or even a T. Rex.

He morphed into the Beast.

His wounds forgotten, he charged forward, murder written in his eyes as he faced the dark duplicate in front of him. Only, dark Beast Boy let out a laugh as he easily avoided the enraged monster's viscous attacks at him.

 _"Come on master. Surely you can do better than that. Or do I have to kill Raven's last emotion right here in front of you!"_

Whatever shred of control Beast Boy had had over the Beast, disappeared as his dark clone said his comment to him. In a rage, the Beast tore up the landscape as it tried in vain to at least land a hit on the fast moving changeling in front of him, who was currently still in his human form.

 _"No wonder why she hates you."_ dark Beast Boy continued to taunt. _"Even in your most powerful form, you're nothing but a weakling!"_

The Beast continued with it's desperate onslaught as it tried to at least land a hit on the dark changeling. Finally, as if he was bored, he brought his hand back and hit the Beast with so much force that he flew up several hundred feet into the air, before falling and making a crater in the ground in front of the last stone archway. As the dust cleared, it showed a battered Beast Boy, face down on the ground, trying to get back up.

"Beast Boy!" the purple cloaked emoticlone shouted as she tried to fly towards him with her wounds slowing her down. Beast Boy lifted his head from off the ground just in time to see his dark self jump through the air and grab the emoticlone, bringing her back to the ground with him. He tried to crawl forward, desperate to save Raven's last emoticlone from himself. The dark changeling looked at the struggling Beast Boy as he started to laugh. A dark, evil laugh as Raven's last emoticlone was still in his tight, clawed grip.

 _"You must really feel something for her Garfield if, even in your broken state, you still choose to struggle for her. Even if she is nothing but an emoticlone."_

He crawled out of the crater, trying to get to her. Trying to save her. Still fifty feet away from her.

 _"Do you even know the name of this particular emotion... Garfield. Why would you want to save something as worthless as her."_ he asked, bringing his claws to her throat.

Beast Boy started speaking in a begging tone. "No, please, don't hurt her, just kill me instead, please! Just don't hurt her, take me instead!"

The dark changeling smirked at the downed changeling. _"What could I gain by killing you, when I get far more from killing the ones you love."_ Something seemed to click in Beast Boy's minds at his words. But he set it aside for later as he saw the dark changeling's claws on her throat line.

"I beg you." he said in a defeated voice.

He started to dig one claw in.

"No…"

Blood started to come out of the small wound.

"JUST STOP HURTING RAVEN! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!" he shouted, despair clearly evident in his voice.

The dark changeling lifted his clawed hand from her neck as Beast Boy collapsed onto his stomach, five feet in front of him.

 _"Well then, when you put it that way…"_ he said. Beast Boy raised his head, hope starting to show in the changeling's green eyes.

But faster than the eye could follow, the dark changeling's claws suddenly cut open the emoticlone's throat. And before he could react, the dark changeling dropped her onto the ground and disappeared in a dark cloud of particles. Laughing insanely as he found his job was done.

Beast Boy could only stare in shock though, as Raven's last emoticlone lay dying in front of him. He reached forward, and in his weakened state, pulled her body to him as he sat up. He cradled her head, just as she had done moments earlier for him, as he watched her life force fall from her throat.

Beast Boy couldn't hold back the tears anymore, as he started crying into the dying emoticlone's violet hair. He didn't know how long he did this for, it could have been minutes, it could have been days, a lifetime could have passed for all he knew, when a pale hand reached up and cupped his face. He put his hand to her hand as he opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. They were still full of that warmth, even as she laid dying in his arms. She let one last breath out as she looked into my eyes. And I finally knew the name of the emoticlone that laid in my arms, dying in my arms, a warm smile still on her gray lips.

"Love." he said out loud to her. Her smile remained, as she died in Beast Boy's arms, content that she had at least died seeing him for herself one last time.

She faded, much more slowly than the other emoticlones had before. The beautiful, yet charred landscape around him also disappeared slowly with her. But he still found himself cradling the dead emoticlone in his arms, one thought going through his mind.

 _'She loved me… she loved me… she loved me… and I failed her…'_

He had seen her happiness die, then her fear, intellect, anger, bravery, calmness, and even her rudeness and laziness.

But this was the worst thing of all that he had learned. Raven had loved him, and now... her love for him was dead.

Like a dam breaking open, the tears fell from his eyes. She had loved him, and now, he had killed her. He didn't care what the others would say, that it had been his dark side that killed her. That was the thing, his own personal demon had killed the love she had for him, along with every other emotion she had along the way.

He had left her emotionless, an empty shell of what she had been before. She no longer had to restrain her emotions.

He had killed them all.

Love's body had long since faded along with the landscape around him, the beach and waves disappearing, the sunset being replaced by the blackness and faint red stars.

His strength had returned enough where he was at least able to get up and slowly limp his way for the last stone arch, hoping it'd take him away from this emotionless, dead hell he was in. Wanting to flee from all the carnage he had wrought inside Raven's mind.

* * *

He walked through the stone arch, and finally found himself in the center of her mind. The hooded Forbidden Door in front of him. He started walking forward when he saw something in front of it.

It was Raven, on her knees, still dressed in her blue cloak, looking at the ground in front of her.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as he tried to limp towards her without falling. He still fell onto the ground beside her but still reached for her hand. He found that it was still warm.

But she didn't react to his touch. And as he looked more closely, he saw that her hand was slowly getting paler.

He examined her, and saw that she was still breathing normally, and that she looked perfectly fine. But then, he looked at her face, and saw her eyes.

Raven's normally vibrant, amethyst eyes, that had always shown her emotions to the world.

Were like glass.

"Raven, what's happening to you." he said in a shocked whisper, as he saw her entire body was slowly growing more paler in front of him.

She spoke in a dead voice (no trace of emotion whatsoever). "My time is up Beast Boy. It's time... for me to go away now."

He stared at her in shock. Finally realizing the reason to why she was paling, because she was slowly fading now. Just like her emoticlones. "No… you can't die now! We defeated your father! You were finally free of his influence over you! You're finally free to feel!"

She continued to look at me, no emotion showing in her dead eyes. "Beast Boy, there's nothing you can do about this. My emoticlones are gone, they supplied me with my power and existance, without them..." she trailed off.

His face contorted in anger. "Nothing! So you're telling me that I should just stand by while the girl I love dies in front of me!" he shouted to her face. Finally admitting what he felt for her, had felt for her, for so long. Hoping it'd help her find the strength to feel. To stay.

Only, she had no reaction, except to say…

"Garfield. Once I fade, everyone will forget about me, what I've done, what we accomplished as a team... Cyborg will forget about me... Starfire will forget about me... Robin will forget about me."

 _Pause_ "Even you… will eventually forget about me as well." she said quietly at the end.

He started crying into her shoulder. "I'd never forget about you Rae. Even if I got freaking amnesia, I would never forget you." he sobbed into her shoulder.

When he looked up, he found that she had a small smile on her face.

Not one like Happy's, or Brave's, or any of her other emoticlones.

It was simply hers, her own Raven smile.

"Gar… I just wanted you to know… that I wanted to say... thank you." she said in a soft yet dead voice.

His tears continued to fall, as he saw her legs disappear from view. "F-For what?" he said through his tears.

She continued. "For being there when no one else was… for making me feel like I wasn't alone in the world… for helping me want to control my dark side... for simply making me… feel like I was human... and not... demon."

He started to cry harder. Her legs now completely gone as he held to her. "Please, don't leave me." he said in a small voice through his sobs.

With her dissolving hand, she turned his face up to hers. She gently pressed her lips to his, and he put in all the passion, the love, the lust, he had ever felt for her... into her first, and final... kiss. She separated, and said one last thing to him. "Gar… I just wanted you to know… that I did love you…"

Her eyes. Her dead eyes, showed one last trace of emotion. Warmth, the same warmth that had been in Love's eye's as she died.

And then, the rest of Raven's body…

Faded…

The last thing to disappear…

Had been her eyes.

Now closed.

As she disappeared from his world forever.

Beast Boy… looked to the ground beneath her... and saw her cloak still laying on the ground. He picked it up, and a flash of memory came back to him.

The time he had been standing on the beach of Titan's Island, and he had gotten her to laugh and smile at him.

"Raven."

He felt part of himself… disappear… just like she had... just like all her emoticlones had...

And the truth hit him hard.

She was gone... gone forever in his mind... never to appear again.

He fell into a pit of deep despair inside his mind. Sobs wracking him as he tried to hide himself deep within his mind from the outside world. Blocking out all his senses as anger and despair consumed his being.

He couldn't see it when the landscape around him changed from Nevermore to jungle. He couldn't feel it when someone started to shake him roughly. He couldn't hear it when that someone was shouting his name.

To him, he had lost the best part of his world, the last girl who he had loved more than his own life. And he had killed her with his own two hands, with his very own demons.

Beast Boy, while deep in his mind, clutched onto all his precious memories of Raven, afraid that what she had said would come to pass. That he would eventually forget her and how she had loved him.

And so he sunk, into the deepest recesses of his mind, his precious memories being his only companions…

As the girl he loved… his Raven… tried to wake him… in the jungle that was his mind.

But in his subconscious mind, he was numb to all outside feelings. Just like Raven had been, before she disappeared.

He had no will to live anymore. His last, and only reason, having disappeared from the world forever.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **…**

 **…**

 **What the hell did I just write…**

 **…**

 **I'm going to go cry in a corner now… give me a moment here... (Loud sobbing from the author in his room)**

 **All right... please review… and don't hate me for writing this… I think that this drama/angsty ride will be over with now.**

 **I want people to guess what I based the last scene in here off of. Here's a hint, it's a well-known video game that you can only play on DS. And it's actually well-known on this site since many people write about it under games.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	5. What is a Mind?

**Okay… I got this done. Sorry that I ended that I ended the last chapter on such a sad note. Plus, I think that the ending on it probably confused some people as well as made many more cry. It certainly made me cry, again, and again… let's just say I cried myself a river and call it good.**

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Invader Johnny:** Yep, just not in the way some people might think.

 **. :** Yep, I spent a good few hours trying my best to not cry while typing it.

 **Cb:** Thank you, I hope you find this chapter to be good too.

 **RPGPersona:** Dark stuff, always so hard to write. Who says Raven entered the dream? Don't know what I mean? Just read the chapter and you'll see.

 **JubJub 0250:** Hell no! Not after leaving it on such a sad note!

 **Guest:** You have it the wrong way around, Raven needs to save Beast Boy. Also, screw Malchior, I'll never forgive that bastard for breaking Raven's heart.

 **Santoramon:** Yes, it was definitely overkill. Beast Boy had already had feelings for Raven, and that nightmare made him realize when he thought it was too late. Seem familiar?

 **fangirl4life03:** Just know, you were partly right. Trigon was partly responsible for it. I used an image of evil Beast Boy when I described him.

 **long forgotten kiss:** How do you think I felt after writing that chapter. Also, read your profile page, replaced my tears with so many laughs. Thank you.

 **Bluedog197:** Don't worry, I love it when you give the long reviews for me. It lets me know you cared enough to write for awhile to express your feelings. Glad you find this story epic dude. Here's another chapter just for you.

 **Now, in answer to my question last chapter, the scene was inspired from the Kingdom Hearts series. More specifically, 358 ½ Days. It was based on the last scene between Roxas and Xion (my heart goes out to these two) when Xion disappeared, along with everyone's memories of her, eventually including Roxas himself. It had been so sad the first time I saw it, that I still have tear stains on that DS.**

 **On to Chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimer: I hope to one day say I own Teen Titans. For now, I don't.**

 **Chapter Five:** _What is a mind?_

 _Set in Beast Boy's mind_

Jungle. Dense, jungle... everywhere. For miles, there was thick, green, dense jungle.

' _And to think I said that his mind was just an empty hole where his brain should have been. This is even more ridiculous than even Happy's Domain.'_

Apparently, Beast Boy's mind was a lot bigger than anyone could have thought. Right now, there wass dense jungle all around for miles in every direction. Beyond the jungle, however, were other different types of environments. To the north, beyond the jungle, was a massive desert. A hot sun scorching the ground there. To the West, there was a great plain of flat grassland, and it looked like there were different kinds of animals feasting on it. To the East, lay a massive ocean that stretched from horizon to horizon, seemingly endless. And to the South, was a mountain range, snow lay on the ground around these mountains. Along with a couple random glaciers peaking from in between them.

This was what a black dot thousands of feet in the air could see as it entered the mind of Beast Boy. And it was only what she could see. ' _How the hell us his mindscape so much bigger than mine?'_ It thought to itself.

It flew down at a fast pace, albeit, not as fast as a certain changeling had before when he had accidentally entered his mind when he fell asleep. As the shadow fell, several birds flew out of a tree in the distance, being to far away for the shadow to see. If you looked closely at one of them though, it'd look like the sun above was making it light up the world around it in a yellow light. This certain bird, caught sight of the falling shadow, and changed it's course.

After about another minute, the black shadow touched down onto the soft, grass/leave covered ground that was the jungle in Beast Boy's mind. It looked around itself to see if anyone or anything was around, and then the shadow changed form.

After a moment, Raven was standing where the shadow used to be, her blue cloak flowing around her. The yellow bird, which was an eagle, perched on a branch up above. ' _Okay, I'm in his mind… now what?'_

Honestly, the pale empath hadn't really planned that Beast Boy's mindscape would be much bigger than she initially thought. She had at least known that he had a mind after her examination from the outside. But she hadn't thought it would be this big! She was almost a little jealous that his mindscape was so much larger than hers. Luckily, worry was clouding out all the jealousy in her.

' _I can't waste any time, I need to find him now! I can't let him suffer from that nightmare any longer!'_ Raven floated up above the tree line, not even noticing the yellow eagle, and started flying out over the jungle. Using her empathic senses, she reached out to see if she could locate Beast Boy through the thick foliage beneath her.

After barely a second she stopped in shock as she found a faint trace of Beast Boy beneath her. ' _At least it was quick.'_ She thought to herself.

She phased through the foliage beneath her and landed on the ground. Checking her senses again, she saw that it was coming from a tall bush in front of her, and it was near the ground. She got down on her hands and knees, her senses saying that Beast Boy was right in front of her. "Beast Boy?"

She opened the bush, wondering why Beast Boy would be having a nightmare under here. "Beas-" It was then she realized two things. One,the bush was much to small to hold a full grown human underneath it. And two, her face was right in front of a furry, upraised tail that had a light orange mark running down the middle of it.

Raven was hit head on by the defense mechanism of an orange skunk.

At first, her face held a funny look of shock. The orange skunk scurried away, seeming to be giggling as it went.

…

…

… then…

…

…

"BEAST BOYYYYYY(about ten seconds)!"

The skunk had long since fled. A now red four eyed Raven was flattening the jungle around her in a fit of Rage (heh, rage). In the distance, a yellow eagle held a look of shock on it's face. ' _Why in hell's name did Rude just piss Raven off in Garfield's own mind!'_

Raven phased up through the remaining foliage, intent on more destruction, when she stopped. Her red eyes faded as she saw many green birds of every kind flying away from the area she was currently hovering over. Also, in the jungle below, she saw green monkeys, gorillas, and other jungle animals fleeing the damaged jungle. When she calmed down enough to reach out, she was surprised to find that every animal she found had a trace of Beast Boy on them.

' _So… his own animals are part of his landscape, not decorations or something like that?'_

A thought came to mind. ' _What? You have a floating strawberry in Happy's Domain, so who are you to judge him for that?'_

' _Point taken, Knowledge.'_ Raven subconsciously replied back to her emoticlone.

"How am I supposed to find Beast Boy now?" Raven asked herself. Now that her best method of tracking him down would be entirely useless now.

"You can always ask me." Raven jumped as a voice called down from behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with… "Beast Boy?"

It certainly looked like him, except for his entire uniform was yellow and he wore a pair of glasses on him. "Not… exactly." he replied.

Now she was confused, how could Beast Boy be right in front of her, and not be… "You're his Knowledge emoticlone, aren't you?" she asked him.

Knowledge grinned back at Raven. "Yep, didn't know I could even exist in him, did ya?"

' _This just keeps on getting weirder and weirder.'_

She frowned. "But, I thought I was the only one who had emoticlones inside my mind?"

Knowledge lost his grin as he tried to find the best way to explain. "Well… this is the best way I can tell you… you know how Garfield's DNA is constantly changing… right?" he said in a serious tone.

"Yes… everyone on the team knows that. So why should that matter here?" she asked in a cold tone, surprised to find that she wasn't the only only with a crazy mind.

Knowledge paled a little. "Well… as you have seen… everything Garfield has ever changed to is present in his mind. From that skunk that sprayed you (glare from Raven) to the birds flying in the air." he finished in a smaller voice.

 _Gritting her teeth_ "Another thing, I noticed that skunk was orange. Not green like the other animals." she told him, clearly demanding an answer.

"Yeah (sweatdrop) I believe in your mind you'd call him Rude. Lives up to his name, don't you think." Knowledge said, trying to ease the tension. The four eyed glare she sent his way kind of told him he said the wrong thing to her.

"Now… might I ask… how you and… HIM… exist in the first place!?" She said, clearly agitated after learning part of Beast Boy had made her smell worse than the tail of a camel.

Knowledge took a deep breath. ' _Well, here goes nothing.'_

"Garfield's DNA has once changed to that of a half-demon."

Silence… a shocked look started to come onto Raven's face… anger now clearly forgotten. She was unable to believe it… ' _Oh Azar, what was I thinking coming in here?'_

Another voice replied. ' _You were scared for him, after hearing what he had said.'_ Her Knowledge replied to her.

Raven finally spoke. "How?" she asked, her monotone, threatening voice gone.

' _Okay, she's not angry with you anymore. That's certainly a good sign… right? Crap, she just asked a question! Better answer her before she gets mad again!'_

"When Beast Boy faced Trigon… Trigon made a copy of him… a demon of his dark side, you would say. After it was defeated by Cyborg though, it combined back with Garfield. But, since it had been a demon, in the brief time it reconnected with Garfield, his DNA was half human… and half demon… for only a short second." Beast Boy's Knowledge finished a little uncomfortable about the experience.

Raven stayed silent for a few seconds, and then she spoke, "And in that one second… you and Rude were created?" she said in an awed voice.

He started smiling again, glad she at least wasn't angry anymore about him existing. Then his smile widened when he realized something. "It wasn't just me and him who were created Raven."

Raven looked at him confused, then suddenly, as if a signal had called them out, she saw the clearing open around her open up as several different emoticlones appeared around her.

"Rae-Rae is here! Yayyyyy (flying airplanes around her while drawing out the yay part)!" said an emoticlone in an ironic blue uniform (Same color as her cloak).

"Let me guess… happiness." Raven said in a dry tone, being reminded of her over enthusiastic emoticlone. ' _Ahhhh, Rae, he's the same as me!'_ Happy said in her mind.

' _SHUT IT!' She angrily replied back._

"What do you know, the girl has a brain after all. To bad it didn't help you earlier." an emoticlone in an orange uniform blurted out before chugging a soda can and releasing the mother of all burps.

"And you must be Rude." she said with some disgust and anger in her voice. ' _Oddly enough, I think my Rude and his Rude would get along real well if they met.'_

' _You got that right you freaking witch!'_ Rude replied in her mind.

Another emoticlone in a deep green uniform vaulted over the others, landing in front of Raven. "Hey beautiful, you doing anything later?" The emoticlone said in a confident voice.

Raven had to digest what he told her in her mind. ' _Did he just say I'm beautiful, and that he wants to date me!'_ Raven was really glad her hood was up at the moment since her pale face wasn't so pale at the moment. ' _Hell yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!'_ Her Brave said in her mind.

"And you must be Brave." she said, trying to hold her monotone tone as she said it. She was relieved when another emoticlone pushed Brave out of the way. It was Knowledge, and he was visibly sweat dropping again.

"Don't mind him, he tends to be a little brash with what he says." he said, nervously scratching the area behind his neck.

Raven stared at him coldly… his sweating got incredibly more noticeable. ' _Oh mother of all things holy, please don't let me die now!'_

Finally, Raven let out a sigh. "I don't have time for this Knowledge, I need to find Garfield."

Knowledge was silently grateful that she was changing the subject from the other emoticlones now. "All I can tell you is that he's currently somewhere here in this jungle Raven. Beyond that, I'm not entirely sure."

 _Sigh 'Of course, it's never easy for me, is it?'_ "Well, that's something at least. But how can you not tell where he is in this big jungle?"

"Well that is a little complicated to explain…" his face took on a look of fear as Raven's eyes began to turn red again. He started to speak quickly. "All I know is that he's in a such a deep sleep that we can't even pinpoint his location. He's essentially in the subconscious part of his mind where his dreams happen, even though his mind body is still somewhere here in this jungle."

Raven's eyes became normal again. "Okay, I guess that does make some sense. But how do we find him in a jungle this big?"

Relieved that she understood, Knowledge started to grin again. "Well, the last time we were able to see where he was, he had been falling out of the sky, screaming like a little girl." Raven couldn't keep the smirk from off her face as she heard those words.

"So I think that it's most likely that if you find a damaged area in the jungle foliage up above, chances are, Garfield will be on the ground beneath it." Knowledge finished.

Raven's smirk turned into a frown. "Wouldn't he be injured from that impact though?" Raven asked the emoticlone.

"Not really. This is his mind after all, so he can't be hurt unless he allows himself to be." Knowledge replied.

Raven nodded, understanding what he meant, it was after all the same in her mind. She left the small crowd of emoticlones beneath her as she flew up and phased through some of the foliage. Coming out, she flew up high above the trees, preparing to search. That was when she looked down, and saw through small gaps in the foliage that the emoticlones beneath her were shifting into different colored animals beneath her.

A blue hummingbird flew up beside her, gave her a wink, and then it flew off towards the West. A dark green tiger appeared in Brave's spot before it took off into the trees. Behind it, a small gray cheetah followed in pursuit (Yes, that was Timid). Raven was looking at all the different colored animals confused. Then, a yellow eagle perched on a tree below her before it transformed back to Knowledge. He waved her down upon seeing her still floating in the air.

"Why are you still just hovering there Raven?" he asked as she came down.

"How can you all morph into animals?" she replied.

He shrugged his shoulders. "We're able to transform into the forms he uses the most for certain feelings. Like in a battle, when he hovers as an eagle, he's using his brain to find the best way to take down the villain. One of the only times he uses it in an animal form, so that's what I'm mainly limited to. Besides, don't your emotions also have your powers?"

"Well… in a way… yes. But if you ask me, he doesn't use you as much in his human form either." Raven sarcastically replied at the end.

Knowledge smiled, shrugging his shoulders at her. "You'd be surprised about how wrong you are right there."

Before she could reply, he morphed back into an eagle and flew past her high up into the sky. Raven had still been a little curious as to what he had meant, but she put it aside and went back to the task at hand. Searching for the area Beast Boy fell into.

About every few seconds in her search, she saw another emoticlone searching the jungle either above her, beneath her, or to the side of her. The animals ranged from a variety of species and a rainbow of different colors. The blue hummingbird from before. Seeming to be spending more time doing flying stunts than searching for Beast Boy. A now gray Pterodactyl was flying high above the trees, a deep green peregrine falcon flying beneath it.

Then, she started meeting some were she hadn't been introduced to them, yet she did recognize them by both their color and their animal. Like a brown sloth she found lazily moving from tree to tree. ' _Wow, his Sloth really lives up to his name.'_ A light yellow hawk going from tree to tree. ' _Wisdom.'_

She then saw an orange skunk slinking across the ground through a gap in the foliage underneath. She still remembered the incident from earlier, unfortunately. After a few seconds, Raven flew off again, leaving the struggling orange emoticlone trapped in a thick layer of vines, cussing like a one eyed carpenter.

But then she came across some unfamiliar ones. A black robin, a now light green cheetah, a dark blue dog, and other different ones that almost made her stop and try and figure out what they were. But it wasn't until ten minutes later when she saw something that did make her stop in her tracks. It was a pure white raven, flying just ahead of her, seemingly unaware of her presence. She was curious, she hadn't seen a white uniformed Beast Boy down in the crowd when she had originally arrived.

She saw it look down and suddenly veer from its flight path towards the jungle a few hundred feet below. All the other emoticlones started to converge on the area as the Raven fell. She looked, and at first, she couldn't see what had managed to draw its attention.

And then, she saw the broken branches running down between two trees below the white raven, who was hovering over the spot.

Raven flew down, flying past the raven who she guessed was waiting for the others. She phased through the trees and foliage, looking for Beast Boy. Finally, as she phased through the last few branches about fifteen feet above the ground, she saw him, laying flat on his stomach on the ground.

She landed and rushed over to him, first checking him for injuries just in case Knowledge had been wrong. He hadn't been. He was breathing in and out slowly, as if he was in a deep sleep.

"Beast Boy." She said in his ear. He didn't respond. "Beast Boy." She said a little louder while shaking him gently. Still nothing.

She turned his body around. "Garfield!" she shouted in his face while shaking him violently. He still didn't wake up. And as she watched, his breathing seemed to slow down even more. Raven, along with her emoticlones, were starting to panic at this point.

"What's happening to him! Why won't he wake up!" She shouted. She was grateful at the moment that she wasn't in the outside world, otherwise the emotions she was experiencing at the moment would have destroyed it a million times over by now. She was feeling intense amounts of worry, anger, confusion, fear… you name it.

In the middle of her panic attack, a yellow eagle landed by Raven before turning back into Knowledge. He had a grave look on his face. He hadn't known that what had happened to his host was this serious.

"I'm sorry Raven, but it appears that Garfield is slipping into a coma. And don't ask me why, I don't know." He said in a grave tone to her.

Raven looked up sharply at him. Other emoticlones were landing and morphing around her at this point.

"How the hell can he be slipping into a coma! I thought he was just tired and fell asleep in the air on the way back to the tower! I thought he was just having a nightmare earlier! And now you're telling me that he's slipping even deeper into his mind! (Tears started to fall from her eyes) AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY-" she had been screaming in his face at that point when Knowledge did something he didn't normally do… that brought a few gasps and chuckles from the growing crowd of emoticlones...

Knowledge slapped Raven in the face, stopping her in mid rant as a look of surprise came across her face. ' _I hope she doesn't kill me for that later.'_

"Raven." he said, calmly gripping her shoulders. "Freaking out and setting the blame on me isn't going to help Garfield out." He said in as calm a tone as possible, doing his best to not shake with fear at what he did.

Raven tried to find something to say, but couldn't. So instead, she took a few deep breathes, simultaneously repeating her mantra to herself inside her mind. Finally calm, she looked up again with a blank face and saw all the other emoticlones in the small clearing.

She spoke in a calm voice. "Do you have an idea of what would cause him to go into a coma?"

Knowledge scrunched up his face in thought. "Well, we know that he was deeply tired before he fell asleep. So normally, for him, when he goes into a deep sleep, he goes into his subconscious and has dreams. Depending on what happened that day, he'll either have his paradise dream... or a severe nightmare."

Raven blinked, the same thing usually happened with her, although it was normally more nightmares than paradise since she didn't have many good days. "Okay, but why does that matter?"

He gulped, a little afraid to share this part. "Well, the last couple days, he's been having… nightmares."

Her face showed nothing. "Do you know what happened in them by chance?" her tone was calm, but laced at the ends with impatience.

"Well… yes, I do… but I don't know if you should really know about them or not."

Raven's left eyebrow arched up. "Is it because I'm in those nightmares of his?" Taking a guess since she had heard him saying her name earlier.

Knowledge let out a sigh. "Yes… but not in the way that you might think."

"Well what's going on in them then? What am I doing to him in these nightmares of his?" Raven asked.

"Raven… that is something I'm afraid that I can't tell you."

Raven's calm was slowly being replaced with anger once again. ' _I really wish that something would go right.'_

"And just why, in Azar's name, can't I know what I'm doing to him in his own nightmares?" She said in a tone teetering between calm and anger.

Before Knowledge could talk, a white uniformed emotion stepped forward. One that had yet to speak or meet her. He gently pulled Knowledge back and faced Raven.

He had a kind, gentle smile on his face that looked nothing like the grin he usually wore. His green eyes held a special warmth to them, and his face, looked so relaxed… Raven found her anger being replaced with a warm feeling inside of her, along with curiosity.

He spoke, in a tone that made her heart flutter in her chest. "Rae, he can't tell you because of what you're doing to him… but rather… what he thinks he has done to you."

She should have been mad. This emoticlone had just used the vile nickname she came to hate so much over the years. But instead, she felt… happy.

"But what do you mean? What could he possibly have in a nightmare that'd involve him doing something to me?" she said in a small voice.

The emoticlone never lost his small smile as he continued. "Raven, if I may ask, what do you think Garfield's biggest fears are?"

Raven thought about what he said to her. ' _What he fears… he fears about being rejected… he fears the Beast inside him… what else does he fear though?'_

…

"I know that he fears he'll never be accepted by anybody, and I know he fears that his primal side will take control and make him hurt other people. But I can't think of anything else that he fears."

The emoticlone's smile seemed to drop a little. "You are right on those two points, and that is mainly what he fears… except you're missing something important in both of them."

' _So he does fear those two things… but I think this emoticlone means these fears are specific for something… or someone.'_

She decided to take a guess, even though she was afraid to know the answer. "Does he fear being about hurting or being rejected by Terra?"

All the emoticlones around her had different reactions. Some were facepalming themselves, some looked on the verge of tears, while others growled or experienced some other form of anger at the name. The emoticlone's smile was replaced with a small frown.

' _Is she really that clueless to how Garfield feels about her?'_

He tried to find the right words to say. "Terra... is in the past for Garfield, Raven. So no, it wasn't her who he feared he'd be rejected by, nor was it her who he feared his primal side being unleashed upon."

Raven frowned. "But who else could it be? Who could he possibly care or love more than Terra?"

(Author joins the emoticlones in the clearing that are facepalming themselves)

The emoticlone's smile slowly returned. ' _She really doesn't know… even with being an empath.'_

"That is something that I'm afraid I can't tell you. That is a question you need to find out for yourself."

Raven looked at the emoticlone skeptically, and was about to speak when Knowledge stepped forward again. "Raven, Garfield's mind is slipping even deeper into his subconscious. I'm afraid that if we don't pull him out soon, we could lose him forever to his subconsciousness mind."

"But what can I do? If he's already in his subconscious mind, I can't follow him in… much less bring him back." Her voice starting to break. She had really wanted to know who Beast Boy really loved.

"Memories." Knowledge said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"There's a line of memories attached to his subconscious mind to here. A chain, so to speak, still connected to his mind. If you were to travel along them up to his mind, you could pull him out of his coma."

Raven blinked. ' _Is it possible… could I still save him from himself… but if I traveled along his past memories… would he ever forgive me for what I could discover?'_ Raven thought.

She looked at the white uniformed emotion again. He still had the warm, positive look on his face. And then she realized, maybe the answers she was looking for were in his memories. She made a decision.

"Wish me luck." she said to them all.

She turned around and this time knelt in front of Beast Boy on the ground. Her hands gripping the sides of his head. ' _I'm going to need it.'_

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos." She said in a small whisper.

Her body again turned into her soul self… it took one last look around… and then sank down into Beast Boy's body as it absorbed itself into his long chain of memories.

There was a collective silence. Then, one by one, the different emoticlones ran off into the jungle. Some were still in their human forms, while others changed into different colored animals. Finally, Knowledge and the white uniformed emoticlone remained.

"Knowledge, I fear that even if Raven succeeds, it won't stop him from trying to take over his mind."

 _Sigh_ "I know… we need to find him… before he has a chance to make this permanent." Knowledge replied.

Knowledge started to walk off, but then noticed the other emoticlone wasn't following. "You coming?" he asked him.

"No… I will stay here… just in case he decides to attack him while you're trying to locate him." he said, a small blush creeping up his face.

A knowing smirk came onto Knowledge's face. "Oh, so it has nothing to do with the fact that you're his emoticlone for love, and that you want to see her first this time when she comes back into his mindscape."

Love sighed, a dreamy look coming onto his face. "Her face was even more beautiful than I could imagine from his memories of her."

' _How he fell in love with her, I will never know… But at least he was capable of loving someone after Terra. Even though that someone scares the crap out of me.'_ Knowledge thought to himself.

He morphed into an eagle, flying high up into the sky. Leaving a lovesick emotion by Garfield's mind body. He was currently thinking about a certain violet haired sorceress and how the sun made her hair shine. ' _To be in love…'_

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Let me just say, I had a valid excuse for taking so long with this. It involves a one-shot idea I got from this story that I was working on parallel to this. Now if I'm ever going to publish it remains to be seen. If you're curious and want to read it, let me know and I'll publish it with the next chapter after this.**

 **So Beast Boy had been stuck in a dream. Raven found him just as he was starting to go into a deep coma. Luckily, he has a rope of memories still attached from his mindscape to his actual mind. And shockingly, he had not only animals inside his mind, but emoticlones as well. A small parting gift from Trigon's demon combining with him.**

 **So what will happen now? What parts of his past will Raven uncover? What will she learn about our favorite green changeling along the way? Will she learn about his true feelings? Will she return these feelings? Who is the mysterious enemy those emoticlones were talking about? Will love prevail? Will Raven be able to save our favorite green changeling in time? Will this author ever get out of this seemingly endless pile of Drama and Angst?**

 **Find out... in the next few chapters!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	6. Chain of Memories

**I'd like to say thanks to everyone that has read this so far. It has been very fun writing this story. Some laughs, some crying, some facepalming, and other things along the way. I hope to be able to close this story within the next couple chapters. And maybe, if people want, I'll write a sequel to this.**

 **This is also going to be something new for me to try and write. I kind of did it once with Raven, but this time, she actually gets to witness some of Beast Boy's past (among other things) with her own eyes. Some scenes will be from the show, while some others will be my own thoughts as to what happened in between or after a certain episode(s).**

 **Mailbox Time (You all certainly shocked me with the amount for last chapter!):**

 **Invader Johnny:** He can morph into a little puppy. I just wonder what emoticlone would use it?

 **Artemis Raven Courtney:** You do have it all down pat I see. But where is that demonic copy hiding?

 **RPGPersona:** It's my way of saying how he houses all his different animals. Heck, you could probably add space since he could turn into alien animals if you wanted to. Great question on the smell, you'll just have to wait and see. I hope you're prepared for more facepalming this chapter. And I'm kind of sorry, but Raven won't be battling heartless in his memories, at least, not yet as far as I know.

 **Bluedog197:** I have a very vivid picture of what his emoticlones would look like. And since Raven's could use her powers, why not Beast Boy's? I hope you'll like a look at Beast Boy's past, through Raven's eyes.

 **Santoramon:** Well, if I kept Happy's color on Beast Boy, I didn't think Raven could have taken it, seeing Beast Boy in pink. Nor would I think Beast Boy would ever dress in pink. So I made a few modifications to different colors of his personality, and even added new emoticlones since he would have experienced a lot more than Raven. Some are still the same like Knowledge and Anger.

 **Sarin5150:** Let's see if you learned a larger vocabulary to describe how awesome this chapter will be in the time I've taken to update it.

 **22oliviafoster:** Let's just say I fell in love with cliffhangers reading other stories. Plus, it helps to set the scene and mood for the next one. Making it easier for me to write.

 **HornedGoddess:** Sorry to keep you hanging, here's the next update though.

 **BlackCrowWhiteRaven:** It took some time for me to fine tune my writing style. But I'm now okay with it mostly at this point. And like I said, I hate to leave an unfinished story behind me. Plus, if you look at I'm Sorry, I didn't receive much support at first. I literally bet that the update to this chapter will make the popularity of this soar past that other story. But I still write it because it's fun. I'm never going to give up on these two.

 **Something else that's new that I'm going to try here as well.**

 **Poll Question: What is your favorite canon pairing on Teen Titans?**

 **With that in mind...**

 **Enjoy Chapter Six!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I only own the plotline for this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six:** _Chain of Memories_

* * *

Raven found herself standing on rocky ground. She had just sent herself into Beast Boy's memories. But she couldn't really tell where in his memories she actually was. All she could see at first was a bright white light surrounding her field of vision. The only reason why she could even tell the ground was rocky was because it felt hard and uneven.

Finally, the light faded, and she found herself looking at a bright sunrise coming up in the distance. She heard what sounded like waves crashing onto a shoreline. Finally, as her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting, she saw that she was standing on the edge of Titan's island. Overlooking the bay towards Jump City. It was obviously morning to Raven at the moment.

Raven became confused.

' _That's odd… why am I back on Titans Island again? I thought for sure that I put myself into his own memories... maybe it was all just a dream?'_

Raven turned around from the bay, intent on walking back to the tower, when she stopped. The Tower wasn't where it was supposed to be anymore.

Instead, a destroyed Gordanian cruiser was sticking out of the ground, right where the Tower should have been. She then looked off to her right, and saw herself.

She was standing on the shoreline, looking out into the distance. Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy were standing around her copy.

' _Okay, I guess I am in his memories after all. Why else would she be seeing a copy of myself?'_ After that thought, she heard Beast Boy start to speak. Apparently, she came in the middle of the conversation.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine, and the beach." He said while nudging his memory of Raven with his elbow.

Raven watched herself chuckle at his attempt at a joke to her. "You know, you're kind of funny." Memory Raven said to him.

Raven felt shock, then confusion, followed by extreme happiness run through her in less than a second. Catching her way off guard. ' _What in hell's name just happened?'_

"You think I'm funny?" _Shiny lights appear in Beast Boy's eyes._

' _Dude, no one's ever said I'm funny before! And that laugh… and that smile oh hers there…'_ Raven blinked, that hadn't been her thoughts either. Was she going insane.

"Dude, I know some jokes." He said in an excited voice to the memory of Raven. Raven found her face and eye twitching quite comical and almost laughed at it. That was when it happened again. Another surge of happiness that almost made her fall went through her.

' _I want to make her smile and laugh at me like that again.'_

Those hadn't been her thoughts. Nor her emotions. Again.

And as Starfire approached the group of heroes, Raven was again surrounded by a bright white light that blinded her. Leaving her more confused than ever. She couldn't see what was happening, but she still felt it when the ground beneath her changed. Becoming smooth, yet still hard as rock. She figured she must be moving to a new memory now. After a couple more moments, the blinding white light vanished. Leaving Raven standing in the lobby of Titan's Tower.

She could tell this easily because of two major reasons. The two rows of chairs running down the middle of the big hallway. And the humongous, steel encased doors at the front. Those two alone made it kind of obvious just where she was.

' _Okay… I know where I am now. Question is, when am I?'_ She thought to herself.

As if to answer, she saw the huge doors open. Bright sunlight was coming in, indicating it was still day outside. Two figures were coming in through the doorway. One of them supporting the other. It was Raven, supporting a limping Beast Boy in. He was speaking as memory Raven set him down in one of the chairs.

"That didn't just happen… Tell me that didn't just happen." He was rubbing his injured leg as he said it.

Memory Raven spoke in her old monotone. "It did happen. We cannot change the truth (pulls down her hood). No matter how much we dislike it."

Raven felt another blast of emotion hit her again. This one seemed closer to sadness and misery than happiness.

Beast Boy was still rubbing his leg. ' _Sigh, I messed up in battle again… maybe Mento was right after all. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a superhero.'_

Again, more thoughts entering her head that weren't hers. ' _All right, I keep on feeling emotions, and getting weird thoughts in my mind. They're not mine, so who…'_

It seemed like the light bulb finally clicked over her head. Her face became one of realization (While everyone reading this face palmed while thinking 'It's about damn time!').

Raven saw Memory Raven reach out and cover Beast Boy's leg with her healing powers. His torn ligaments underneath his skin realigning and repairing themselves. An injury that would have had him out for weeks healed in mere seconds. He looked up at her with a little bit of surprise, but a small grin still appeared on his face.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house… thanks." he said to her in a grateful tone. A blast of happiness and determination sped through Raven. Who was quickly adapting to the rapid changes in emotion.

' _You know what, I don't care what Mento said to me. I'll continue to train. I'll continue to grow. I'll prove I'm a valuable member of this team… I already lost two families before, I'm not losing another one again.'_

"No problem." Memory Raven replied. Just as the huge doors opened again in the background.

Raven was left reeling at his last thought as the bright light enveloped her again. She was to deep in thought to notice it though. ' _Even back then, he had considered us to be family. But what did he mean… he's already lost two families? He's… already experienced loss before?'_

She had no more time to dwell on this thought. The white light again vanishing. Dropping Raven into what looked like Beast Boy's room. She looked out the window and saw stars starting to appear in a darkening sky.

The sliding door opened, startling her for a second. And in came a very down looking Beast Boy. She was hit by even more sadness and depression again. He walked past where she was standing, moving to his desk. She saw him open what looked like a small book, but then he took out a pencil and started to write in it.

' _A journal?!'_ She thought to to herself. Shocked that he had one, and that she, nor the other Titans had known about it.

Yep, after looking over his shoulder, she found that he was indeed writing into what looked like his personal journal. She felt like she might be invading his privacy, but curiosity won out in the end. She was in his memories after all. And it was likely he was choosing to show her specific memories of his anyways (At least, that was Knowledge's guess). So she started to read as he wrote in his sloppy handwriting. Somehow managing to make out words from writing that would have made a first grader's look great.

 _Man, Doctor Light was absolutely horrible today. Either that dude upgraded his tech again, or Robin has been slacking us to much in training. I'm hoping for the latter, he trains us enough as it is already! Anyways, those flash balls of his hurt my eyes too! I'm still seeing spots as I write this. Normally I'd ask Raven if she could heal it for me, now that she's like the team's healer. But today, she just acted… weird. I'd never seen her look at me like that before. Pure, absolute Rage. When all I'd been doing was seeing if she was all right._

The changeling let out a sigh. Raven barely recalled this day, it hadn't been one of her best ones as a Titan. She hadn't even known that it had hurt Beast Boy this badly.

 _I'm really starting to wonder if it's worth it anymore. No matter what I do, it always seems like she hates me. And that look today is only confirming my worst fears. Why does she have to be so creepy and mysterious to me? Why does she act so damn unemotional all the time? I mean, I got her to smile and laugh at me once. And now she treats me like my tofu eggs! Still, it's my turn to cook breakfast tomorrow. Maybe if I made her something to eat… she might tell me why she was mad at me yesterday. I wonder, would she like the tofu eggs more than me?_

She honestly didn't know how to react to this one. ' _He thought I hated him, just because he saw a glimpse of my rage.'_ She thought to herself. Her father's Rage had always ruined stuff for her. Her friendships, childhood, feeling emotions, even being around people was hard for her.

The white light came again. But left quicker than it had before.

She was still in his room. Again, the door slid open. Except this time, instead of a depressed changeling, it was a very jubilant looking Beast Boy. Raven was hit by so much happiness this time, she briefly wondered if this was the time that Terra had came to the Titans the first time.

He went to his desk again, pulling out the same journal as he started to write in it. The wide grin never leaving his green face. Raven again looked over his shoulder as she started to read.

 _I knew it! She actually said she liked me! She really doesn't hate me like I thought! I haven't been this happy since I actually beat Cyborg at that racing game on our Gamestation!_

After writing this, he seemed to calm down a little bit.

 _I also learned that she is more complex than I originally thought. I learned why she has to act and do things the way she does. It must be tough, having to deal with that thing inside of her every day. It's no wonder she acts the way she does now._

He paused for a second.

 _I was wrong yesterday. She isn't creepy and mysterious as I first thought. Raven is just like us on the inside. She just isn't allowed to show it in fear of that part of her getting loose._

He paused for another second.

 _I hope she never reads this. Otherwise, it might damage this weird friendship I'm trying to build with her niw that I know she is my friend. But I swear, no matter how long it takes, no matter how many times she tries to hurt me for it, I will always try to get her to show her emotions. Both the good and the bad. Because I've seen them, and they are a part of her. And no one, no one… should have to go through their lives without having to feel anything._

He smiled to himself, closing his journal. "Well, I better go help Chrome Dome with that Breakfast Explosion deal." He said to himself.

He walked out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Raven, who was still staring at the spot he had put the journal in. She found herself wanting to reach for it. But the light came again. Leaving Raven to her own thoughts as the memory changed again.

' _So that's why he always tried to get me to react… even when it was just an argument. He wasn't doing it to make me angry, he was doing it to get me to show my emotions… although he could have chosen a better one than anger. Wait, he hoped that I never read it, does that mean he doesn't have control over which memories he shows me?'_

The light faded. Leaving Raven in almost the center of a large, underground cavern. And in the middle, stood the stone statue of Terra.

Raven walked up to it. She could still see the stone tears that had fallen from her eyes as she was encased in stone. Even though Terra had betrayed them and broke Beast Boy's heart, she had still felt sorry for her. Seeing Terra's powers overwhelm her and threaten everyone in the city above. It had reminded her very harshly why she always strove to keep her powers under control.

Raven heard the sound of flapping wings behind her. She turned around and saw a green falcon land on the ground. Holding a small bouquet of flowers. The green falcon morphed into Beast Boy, now holding the flowers in his left hand.

She noticed that he was alone. Not one of the other Titans was with him. Usually Raven, or Cyborg had accompanied him. Raven with a spell that she thought would work. Or Cyborg with the newest solution he had created. Or both of them, using a mixture of science and magic. It had all ended in failure.

' _This must be sometime after the incident. When me and Cyborg had tried all available options.'_ Raven thought to herself.

She saw Beast Boy gently lay the bouquet on the ground in front of the statue. A small frown adorning his face. As he started to speak to Terra.

"Terra… at this point, I don't know if you can even hear me anymore. But in case you can still hear, I just wanted to let you know... this is the last time I'm coming here for a long while."

Raven had expected to get hit by a blast of emotion again at his words. But was surprised to find that he was calm as he spoke to Terra for what was likely the last time.

 _Pause_ "What I'm trying to say Terra… is that I'm going to try and move on from you. _Sigh,_ I'll always appreciate the memories you helped me to make. For helping me to feel accepted and happy."

 _Long Pause_ "But the truth is, I can't just abandon her Terra. _Chuckles_ You know, I was a real jerk to her for the past couple months. I'm actually surprised she hasn't thrown me into another dimension yet."

His posture slouched a little. As this time, Raven was hit with a wave of sadness that left her dizzy. "Did you know, she actually said I was funny at one time? And ever since then… well… I guess that's why you could say I became attracted to you in the first place. You were so much easier for me to like than her. I know, that inside, she finds me funny. But… it just… hurts… every time she says some sarcastic remark to my face, sends a glare my way when I try to make her smile, or when I try to get her to come out of that damn room of hers."

He looked up at the statue one more time. "I can't stop trying though. For her sake. No matter how much she might hurt me, it can't hurt as bad as having to stay unfeeling forever like her."

He turned around and started to walk away. Then he stopped and turned his head one more time. Sadness, creeping away back to a calm like state. "Goodbye… Terra. Me and the others will miss you. And all the fun times we shared together."

The changeling turned around. And walked out of the cave. He never looked back.

Raven was left, standing by the statue to absorb the words he had just spoken. The blinding light from before came again. Indicating the change to a new memory. ' _He… let her go… but… why? I thought that, he liked her… loved her even.'_

The light cleared again, leaving her standing in a hallway in Titan's Tower. More specifically, her hallway. Her door was to the right of her. RAVEN written in the middle of it. As she watched, she saw Beast Boy, turning around the corner. He stopped in front of it. Waves of guilt were running through Raven. She briefly wondered if he had just pulled a prank on her or something. Things like green hair dye and pink cloaks came to mind. Still, he had a sad look adorning his face, so it had to have been bad. After a couple minutes, he finally raised his hand.

 _Knock knock_ "Raven, it's me. Look, I'm sorry."

' _Oh no!'_ Raven knew when she was at now. It had been the worst day of her life. Which was really saying something since she was born a half-demon. Raven tried to run away from it, but found she couldn't move from her spot this time.

She was forced to hear her sad, broken reply from behind the doorway. "For what? You're not the one who-"

Beast Boy interrupted. Something Raven had been grateful for. "No, I'm sorry that… he broke your heart."

 _Sigh_ "I know it was all a lie… But he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't… creepy… and don't try to tell me I'm not."

' _Raven...'_ The guilt she was feeling increased tenfold.

"Okay, fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room."

 _Pause_ "You think you're alone Raven… but you're not."

He stood there, waiting for her to say something. To reply back to him. But then, the door opened. And Memory Raven stepped out, and hugged the surprised changeling. Raven felt the guilt go away instantly, being replaced with confusion, shock, and happiness.

' _Dude… is this actually Raven? Queen of personal space, hugging me? Yet, it feels so nice. I better check to make sure it's really her though.'_ He gripped her shoulders, putting her at arms length so he could look her in the eye. ' _Crap, I might seem like a jerk to her now… quick, this could be the perfect time to tell her how you feel you idiot!'_

"Uhhh… Ow!" He said at the end as a stankball hit him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground.

Raven looked to the side, and saw Cyborg standing there. His arm up high.

"Woohoo! Stankball!" Cyborg shouted out, effectively shattering their moment.

' _Damn it Cyborg, do you have to ruin everything!'_ Beast Boy was getting off the ground, moaning out loud. His head still covered in the stankball. He looked up in surprise though, when memory Raven grabbed it with her hand. ' _What is she going to do with that?'_

Then, it glowed black, as Memory Raven's face took on an evil grin as she looked at the now nervous Cyborg. Beast Boy was staring in awe from his lower vantage point at her.

' _You know, even if I didn't tell her, I'm at least glad she's feeling a lot better now. That's all I could ever want from her.'_

The bright light came, just as Memory Raven chased after a now fleeing Cyborg who was screaming for mercy. She was a little disappointed she didn't get to see the rest of it. But it was quickly replaced with other thoughts. ' _I thought, he had been disgusted when I hugged him? Did that mean… he had actually enjoyed it? And when he said he wanted to tell me how he felt... No I can't think like that, he liked Terra. Not some ugly half-demon witch like me. And even if he did, I didn't really like him like that back then… did I?'_

The blinding light vanished, leaving Raven standing on the shoreline of Titan's Island again. Only this time, it was the middle of the night. A full moon was just on the horizon in the distance.

She saw him, sitting on the shoreline, staring at his reflection in the water. He was radiating sadness and depression this time. Raven didn't have to think very hard to realize where she was in his memories now.

Raven heard soft footfalls behind her. She turned around, and sure enough, she saw herself. Memory Raven walked right through the area she was standing and stopped a little distance behind him. Beast Boy heard Memory Raven walking up behind him.

"So, he was the one who hurt you… right? Not me." Beast Boy asked her.

"He broke into the tower to attack you, and wound up attacking me too." Memory Raven said in her monotone voice to him.

"Ugh, I can't believe I ate meat. I acted like a jerk. I'm sorry." He replied. Again, that guilt from before was starting to come off him.

"You weren't yourself." Memory Raven.

' _Are you kidding?! I ate meat, acted like a complete jerk, and I attacked you! I'll argue with you, I'll take the physical abuse you give me, I'll always do what I can to get you to react, but I'd never attack you!'_

"Cyborg says the chemicals at the lab messed with my DNA… unleashed something… primal." He replied glumly.

"And he gave you an antidote… you're better now."

Another wave of misery came off Beast Boy. Raven was seriously starting to wonder how she, the empath on the team, had never been able to see just how deep his emotions ran at times. As she was starting to figure out.

"Yeah… but that thing… that beast… it came from inside me… and it's still there… I can feel it." Beast Boy said, looking at his haunted expression in the water. Raven saw the memory of herself walk quietly beside him.

"Good." Raven said as she sat down next to him. This surprised him as she looked him in the eye. "If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now... Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal… knowing when to let it out, is what makes you a man."

' _Raven… you have no idea...'_

"Hmmm… maybe you should call me… Beast Man from now on." He said as he got up and smiled wide at her. His happy attitude returning as he imagined himself standing on a big rock carving of the name.

Memory Raven's reply was as monotonous as ever. "We're having a moment here… don't ruin it."

He sat back down, his grin shrinking a bit. But his happiness was still there. With a bit of fear of the thing lurking inside him.

He tried one more name. "Beast… Dude?"

Raven could hear the groan of exasperation from the memory of herself.

' _You don't know it Raven… but this thing… this Beast… I have a feeling… it likes you too… and it would do anything to protect you.'_

The blinding light appeared again. Tearing Raven away from the memory. Her feet no longer touching any ground anymore. ' _His Beast, he said… it… likes me? But… he's supposed to like Terra? How can his Beast like me, when he prefers Terra?' (And just how long is she going to stay in denial for anyways! Gosh, you think an empath, experiencing his emotions and thoughts first hand would figure it out!)_

The light that surrounded her faded a little, but still stayed in the background for some reason. She still seemed to be hovering in the air. ' _Does this mean that I'm getting close to his mind now?'_

But no, something was materializing in front of her. But without a background to it. As it became more clear, she realized she was seeing herself. Only, most of her clothing, along with her cloak, had been torn away. Leaving only enough to cover the bare private parts of her body. Red symbols adorned her body. Even as it became visible, it vanished. But the anger she felt coursing through herself didn't. She felt so much anger, and so much Rage, she wondered if said emoticlone was acting up inside her again.

But when she looked to her left, she was shocked to find an outline of Beast Boy. An angry scowl adorning his face. Raven realized she must still be in his memories.

His outline disappeared, the anger along with it. Raven looked around herself, preparing for whatever came next. It was her again, celebrating her birthday reluctantly with her friends. He had approached her, asked her if she needed his help with anything. But she had ultimately pushed him away, saying he was to immature to help her. Raven felt such sadness emanating from him, and Raven saw she had hurt him deeply with her words.

She saw the times she had talked to Robin about her problem in private. She had only talked to him about it since she had only trusted him with the information about demons. Now that Slade had the power of one. She had mainly feared that the others would reject her back then. But she had been forced to confide in the only person who knew Slade better than anyone else. Robin.

Apparently, as Raven saw, they hadn't been as private as she had thought. Since she was in Beast Boy's memories at the moment. She'd have to talk to him about this when she got to him.

She was now throwing Slade around in a brightened version of the temple. Telling him to send a message to her father. How he was staring at her in awe, even though he already knew the full truth about her from the times he had been eavesdropping on her.

It changed, she was now standing in the room the Titans made for her, to protect her from her father. How just as everyone else left, Beast Boy ran up to her, giving her a penny. She couldn't hear his voice, but she knew what he had said to her that day. ' _For Luck.'_

It was replaced again, this time, she saw him in a bright background. Fighting off hordes of her father's fire demons. She had already seen it once when he saved her from Adonis, but she found herself in awe watching how agile and powerful it was. She kept on hearing two thoughts repeat inside his primal mind. ' _I have to protect her… I can't let them take her away… I HAVE TO PROTECT HER!'_

The fight vanished, and the bright light finally faded away completely as her feet hit ground at last.

Raven found herself standing on a cold, hard, concrete surface. She looked up, and saw herself in the middle of becoming the portal. She knew where she was now. She was in the temple of Scath. And she was allowing her father to enter the world.

She looked to her left, and saw the Titans, standing behind her own mental shield.

Robin was holding Starfire to him, comforting her with his embrace. Cyborg was still trying to break the shield with his own metallic body. Refusing to just let his little sister go without a fight.

And Beast Boy was standing there. Looking up at the area where she was disappearing. She felt something emanating from off him, something similar he had felt after Terra had betrayed them.

And when the memory of Raven dropped the penny and disappeared completely into the portal, the feelings Raven had going through her left her in tears. Shocking Raven with the intensity of it as she grabbed at her chest and felt hot tears running down her eyes.

The bright light came, taking her away from the scene she had just witnessed. She knew her friends had taken it hard, but to feel what she had felt from him… it had been too much for her to even bear. ' _Why?! He likes Terra! Why would he be so sad to see me go! I do nothing but mistreat him and make fun of him every chance I get! Why the hell should he care so much about me! A half demon who killed everyone in the world!'_

She heard Knowledge speak in her mind. ' _Maybe… and this is just a guess Raven… maybe he did like you back then.'_

' _No, there's no possible way! I would know it if he truly liked me or not! And I know for sure that he liked her… still does actually! Every memory of him, I have felt that he was attracted to her!'_

Before she could think of anything else to say to her Knowledge, Raven felt a large wave of jealousy pulse it's way through her. She opened her eyes again, and realized she was in another memory. The sky was a clear blue now, not blood red as she'd thought since she had just became the portal in his memory.

She looked down, and saw the hug she was giving to Robin. "Somebody believed." She heard herself say.

She still felt the jealousy emanating from somewhere, and looked around herself until she saw Beast Boy. Staring at the short hug with a slightly angry look that he was trying to hide. But now, she could feel the emotions that were emanating from off him.

He was jealous, extremely to be exact. A brief thought went into her mind when she saw the black robin earlier in his mind. A sudden realization went through her.

' _He was jealous of Robin! Because I chose to thank only him for believing I could fight my destiny. Does that mean Beast Boy really could have… liked me?'_

She heard several voices reply in her mind. ' _It's about damn time! Even we recognized it way before you! Beastie Boo likes us!'_ Were among some of the many different replies she was getting inside her mind.

She got slightly upset at some of them. ' _And why the hell didn't you think of telling me!'_

A brief pause came inside her mind as everyone silenced themselves. Knowledge was the one who ended up replying for them all. ' _Let's just say you gave your denial a little too much power over the years and looking at these memories finally weakened it to the point where we could tell you. Much like when you finally realized you liked him after you thought you'd killed him.'_

Raven became confused. She wasn't paying any attention to the memories in front of her anymore. Even though she felt happiness coursing through her at the moment. She was trying to deal with a crisis inside her mind at the moment. ' _Are you saying, that I've liked him… for a long time... and I didn't even know it!'_

Another brief pause came inside her mind as Knowledge was trying to find the best way to tell her without her going into shock. ' _Raven, do you remember the first memory you saw? When he got you to smile?'_

Raven thought on it. Suddenly, realizing what she had meant, her eyes widened in shock. ' _How could I have possibly liked him for that long! I didn't even know him then!'_

Knowledge was quick to reply. ' _I didn't mean that you 'liked' liked him immediately after you met him. I'm just saying. You knew the risk of what smiling, much less, chuckling at a joke, could do to your powers back then.'_

Raven became puzzled at the emoticlone's notion. ' _Yeah… so why should that matter?'_

' _If doing that could have, let's say, ended the world as we knew it. Or leveled Jump City at the least. Why did you do it for him, despite the risk?'_

Raven was about to reply again when her thought process stopped. She couldn't even think of an answer. Raven wanted to reply, at least in some way, but then she noticed she was in the process of being moved to a new memory again. She had missed out on the rest of what had happened. She was about to shrug it off and continue the conversation inside her mind. When she noticed the lighting that moved her looked to be… off.

It wasn't as bright to her anymore. And at the edges, she could see a small bit of darkness. ' _I'll give you an answer later, but right now we need to get to Beast Boy before it's too late. Azar only knows how long I have until his mind is disconnected.'_

With that, she focused away from her own mind. And instead looked to see what was to come. Beast Boy hopefully being somewhere ahead.

* * *

Back in the middle of Beast Boy's mind, all the emoticlones were gathered around his body. Knowledge, Love, Happy, Timid, and Jealousy just to name a few. They looked to be in a deep discussion with themselves.

"What do you mean, nobody could find him!? We've covered every square inch of his mind from the Arctic Circle to the deep trenches of the ocean! And nobody still hasn't seen him!" Anger yelled at the group. His uniform color an almost blood red on his green skin. Making him look like Valentine's Day met Christmas on a bad day.

Knowledge calmly replied. Not wanting to anger Anger any further. Since one of his morphs was one of Garfield's most powerful forms as he liked to boast. "Getting angry at failure will not help us to find success in our goal, Anger."

Anger harrumphed and turned himself around. Effectively saying he didn't want to take part in the conversation anymore.

Knowledge sighed to himself. "Okay, let's look at what we do know. We've searched high and low for this thing. We don't really have many options as to his location at this point. Yet this thing doesn't really like to hide itself. So maybe we're missing something here."

The emoticlones, excluding Anger, stopped talking and thought to themselves. He hadn't been in the jungle, the ocean, the mountains, the Savannah, or anywhere really for that matter.

As they all thought on ir, they realized the last time they'd seen it was before Garfield had entered his coma like state. "M-Maybe he isn't out t-there h-hiding." Timid finally spoke up.

Rude let out a nice loud belch. "Well, if that demon bastard isn't out there hiding from us, where do you think he could possibly be?"

Knowledge was about to reply, when he noticed something. It was supposed to only be afternoon now, yet it seemed like the sun light was already fading. He morphed into an eagle and flew up above the canopy, only to be met with quite a shock that made him let out a shrill cry.

Slowly, but surely, the sun was going out up above in the sky. In the distance, the ocean was starting to freeze over. And the jungle bordering it was starting to freeze and die. And he couldn't even describe what was happening to all the other biomes in Garfield's mind.

Some of the other emoticlones gathered up above with him. Equally as shocked as to what they were witnessing. A cry came down from below, sending all the emoticlone animorphs back to the ground in a hurry.

The emoticlones that had stayed behind had gathered around Beast Boy. Shocked at what they were seeing. Knowledge still couldn't see him, and had to push a few out of the way.

Beast Boy's green skin was slowly starting to lose it's color. Looking more like a pale green now. His uniform color was also changing. From his typical colors to a dark black and gray. And a second pair of sits was starting to appear on his forehead.

Knowledge tried to say something. But by then, all the others knew where their hidden enemy had been. Right under there very noses the whole time. Garfield wasn't only in a coma, he was being taken over. And as they watched the slow transformation, one of them finally realized something else.

"Raven!" Love shouted.

She was still inside. And who knew what could happen with his demon in control in there.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry for the wait on this long update. Had to revisit a couple Episodes to make the scenes here just right. Other than that, I hope you liked it. And I decided that this chapter would have two parts to it. Although I'm naming the second chapter something completely different.**

 **In other news, I wrote a short story, and updated my other multi-chapter story at long last! I actually have the next chapter for it halfway done on my Drive, so it should be out by the end of the week! Also, I get to go to the Caribbean next week for Spring Break. So I'm hoping to get it updated before that. I promise to work on both stories while I'm over there as well.**

 **Finally, I hope people aren't to confused with this chapter. But if you have any questions on it, leave me a review or PM me and I'll answer you. Remember the poll question up top as well. I want to see just how many people know their canon pairing, and which one they like best.**

 **And I'm just wondering this. When is BBXRAE week? I want to have some writing ready for it when it comes.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	7. A Forgotten Memory

**Okay. Last chapter, I went over known Titan's history. And added how Beast Boy felt, and what he thought in it. This chapter is going to be my take on a little of what happens in the year following Thing's Change. Mainly since I haven't really gone over it in this story so far. Extra long update just for all you guys! So you better review and tell me what you think, or what I did wrong this chapter! Or if there was some more stuff that I should have included.**

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Invader Johnny:** That is also one of my favorite BBxRae scenes in Teen Titans. The second being the Beast Incident. The third being the lucky penny. And the fourth when she figured out his real name from the Doom Patrol. (Gives cookie)

 **Santoramon:** I know, right? And she's supposed to be the team empath! (rolls eyes) I don't think I'll have their minds link on this. I'll just do something a lot more drastic than that. And you'll just have to see about that demon there. (Gives cookie)

 **RPGPersona:** I could honestly see that happening in the cancelled episode Opposites. Raven denying that Beast Boy could 'like' like her. With Beast Boy having to do something pretty drastic to prove it. That first memory was when I would think that Beast Boy started to like her. I mean, I doubt anyone else had ever found him funny before. And lastly, you could be right, or you could be wrong. You'll just have to wait and see to find out. (Gives cookie)

 **Bluedog197:** Sorry, another emotional roller coaster this time. It's so bad, it made Raven cry. And again, I'm loving the enthusiasm in your replies! I can't wait for the next eager reply! (Gives a hug and a cookie)

 **22oliviafoster:** I'm happy to know you are loving the story! And just a warning, another cliff hanger lies at the bottom. (evil laugh, then gives cookie)

 **Enjoy the cookies reviewers. And the hug bluedog. Because I'm hoping for this next chapter to finally confront this problem Beast Boy is having! The question is, can Raven save Beast Boy from his own demons?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't own it, I DON'T FREAKING OWN IT! AHHHHHH! (Starts pulling hair out, looks to member of the audience) Just who are you looking at buddy! You want to face this! YOU WANT TO FACE THIS! (My disclaimers are becoming even weirder each time I write, is this a good thing?)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:** _A Forgotten Memory_

The light faded away. Dumping Raven off in the middle of yet another memory. Raven took a look around herself. She was standing on the edge of the roof of Titan's Tower. A bright sunset was out in the distance in front of her. A cool, ocean breeze was gently blowing in from the bay. The sound of waves lapping against the shoreline down below audible, even from the top of the tower. Overall, it all made for a calming atmosphere.

Raven looked down to her left, and saw Beast Boy sitting there. He wasn't calm. He wasn't happy. He was staring off into the sunset, a depressed look plastered on his face. One that looked similar to the one he wore after he turned into the Beast and attacked the Titans. Oddly though, Raven couldn't really feel much, or any emotions coming off of him this time. All she felt, that signified he was feeling anything, was a small throb inside of her chest. He looked like he hadn't showered in days. His uniform was tattered and full of holes, most likely from the last few villains he had faced in the last few days.

And in his hands, laid a small heart-shaped box. A box he had made a long time ago. A box that he had made and given to a girl like him. One of the only few who had accepted him for being different. The box he had made for Terra.

Raven knew what day she was at now. It had been two weeks since he had said he had seen Terra. And had abandoned the team a few times in their fight against Substance to try and convince her to come back with him to rejoin the Titans. To be his friend again.

Only, she had none of Terra's memories… and her powers... or at least claimed that she didn't. Terra, or Tara as she called herself, had outright refused. And told him she wasn't the girl he knew. He had tried for a while to convince her. But in the end, he had finally given up. And came to help fight Substance at last.

That day, when the other Titans were about to fall, he had taken down Substance single handedly. Tricking it into turning into ice, and then smashing the body into pieces to get to it's power cell. A simple switch on it turning it off. The others, including Raven (shocking, right) had congratulated him on the take down. After they got over the shock of how easy he made it look.

But he had just walked away, acting as if nothing had happened.

He had became what Raven used to be that day. Boxing himself into his room. Rarely coming out to even eat anymore, much less, be with his teammates. When he was forced to speak, it was in a dead monotone voice that was almost as good as Raven's. And that was mostly during a battle when he had to speak.

Where he differed from Raven was when he stopped bathing after the first week. He also stopped putting on a different uniform after each battle. Having found it pointless to try and clean himself. Even though he was boxed in his room and it's stink, it became messier than ever. And not once in those two weeks did he interact with the team outside of battling. At least Raven talked to someone at least once a day.

Raven knew what was coming, as she heard the roof door slide open behind her. No footsteps were heard, but that didn't mean that no one was behind the two of them now. She turned her head, and saw herself floating to the left side of Beast Boy.

Memory Raven sat down next to Beast Boy. On the opposite side of Raven. Also looking straight at the sunset in the distance. Both of them not saying a word at first. The sun was barely touching the horizon as it sank lower in the sky.

Memory Raven finally let out a sigh. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" She asked him.

He let out a small grunt. "What's there to talk about? So what if some girl I thought I liked doesn't remember me. That she doesn't remember all the great times we had. That she doesn't even want to be friends anymore. It's not like it's some big deal or anything to me." Beast Boy said in his dead voice. Refusing to let his eyes leave the sunset in the distance. As he said it though, Raven felt a little more sadness trickle into her body.

' _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he still did like Terra after all.'_ Raven thought to herself. He had said it himself just now.

Memory Raven turned her head and faced him at last. "Beast Boy, you might be able to fool the others, but you can't fool me. I know that you're deeply hurting inside because of her." She said in her monotone voice.

Raven felt more sadness, along with a little anger leaking through his emotional wall into hee. "So what, she hurt me again Raven. You were right about her all along. She doesn't really care about us. She can't be a hero like us. She wants absolutely nothing to do with us. Is that what you wanted to hear from me. Is that what you wanted me to tell you!" He spoke in a louder voice at the end.

Memory Raven shook her head. "I only want to make sure that my team mate is going to be okay." She told him.

' _How ironic, it takes someone hurting me emotionally for her to reach out to me. When she hurts me emotionally every time her very actions speak hatred to me. Why can't Raven seem to tell I love her. I thought she was the freaking empath on the team!'_ Raven had to gasp at this thought that coursed through her mind. It couldn't have been from him, but as she looked at his face. The way that it was looking at the memory of her. She realized he wasn't only feeling anger, but hurt, and regret. For having ran after Terra once again.

Beast Boy tried to find something to say. Something that wouldn't push her away. But his anger got the best of him. And the very words he said still hurt Raven to this day. "I don't need pity from anyone about this, much less you. The demon who can't even control her own powers. At least Terra had some control over hers!" He shouted in her face in a harsh voice at the end.

The emotions Raven had been feeling from him turned from anger to shock at what he had just said. Raven had remembered this as being the first time he had ever said something that truly hurt her. She saw the look of pain cross Memory Raven's face before she suppressed it. But Beast Boy had seen.

' _Oh god, what have I done.'_

Memory Raven's face hardened. "Fine. Then stay up here and wallow in your self-pity then. I'll just be in my cold, dark room. Meditating so I don't accidentally kill you later when Rage wants your skin hanging from the top of the tower." Memory Raven said in a harsh, monotone voice before she teleported herself away. Beast Boy tried to grab at the area where she had just been. But he was to late, his hands holding nothing but air, and the small heart shaped box.

A few seconds passed by, nothing but shock being felt by Raven. And then his dam burst, and he allowed all the emotions he'd been holding back to wash over him. As tears fell down his green face.

Terra had hurt him, Raven had been right about that. But he'd also been angry with himself, for having chased after her again in the first place. When he had been trying to be more friendly to Raven. Up until two weeks ago. ' _I was just getting Raven to open up to me. Now I've ruined it. I've ruined it all over again!'_

Raven was reeling at the emotions she was feeling coursing through him. This had been the most powerful bout she had experienced yet. It was like his heart was being ripped in two right in front of her. Suddenly, the flow stopped. And he stood up, all the hurt and anger coming to the forefront of his mind. Replacing the overwhelming sadness that he had been feeling. With the box gripped tightly in his right hand, he pulled back.

And threw the box into the air. It flew several hundred yards out towards the city. And then, it made a small splash, as it sank into the bay. The anger was still there. Along with something that felt close to determination.

' _NO! I won't just give up on her like that! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of always saying the wrong thing and pushing her away! I'm going in there and apologizing to her. And by god, I'll get her forgiveness, even if it's the last thing I ever do!'_

He turned around and walked back towards the roof of the tower. Intent on his goal. But before he reached it, the light came back, tearing Raven away from the memory. The darkness having spread along the light. Being a little thicker on the edges of her vision.

* * *

Raven didn't know where she'd end up next. She remembered from memory that Beast Boy had broken out of his reclusive state after that day on the roof. Much to the relief of the others. Except hers.

He had made good on his promise. And he had tried for over two months to apologize for what he had said to her. When he managed to corner her, that is. Apparently, it's very hard to corner a person with teleportation abilities at hand. But that hadn't stopped him from trying. Whether it had been trying to make her favorite tea, getting her a new book, or even telling her he'd stop making jokes that annoyed her.

She had rejected it, whatever it was, every… single… time.

Or refused to hear him out.

Raven hadn't understood why she reacted the way she did back then. It had only been Beast Boy, and it had been the truth. But now, she realized it might have been because… well she might have had a tiny, barely there, crush for him back then. Although she didn't really know since she always rejected any feeling or emotion she ever had before.

While she was pondering, the light faded away, dropping her into a scene of absolute mayhem.

To her, it looked like she was in the middle of a big, dusty smoke cloud. She wondered if things were going to be fast forwarded again for her again. When she saw a thug, all draped in black, thrown through the smoke. Robin jumping right after him.

A green flash emitted from her left. And she saw the smoke thin a little bit for her to see Starfire firing at more of the black thugs. She saw a blue blast to her right. And the smoke cleared even more for Raven to see Cyborg. Using both of his sonic cannons on a pair of armed thugs in front of him. Both shooting at him, but the bullets simply bounced off his titanium armor.

Raven suddenly realized what day it was. ' _Oh, Azar… please don't let me relive this memory again! Anything but this!'_

But behind her, she heard the sound of more gunfire. She knew what would happen if she turned around. Yet she did. And she turned to see herself. Fighting armed thugs all around her with her black ethereal energy.

This had been the day a whole gang had taken over a bank. They had been stealing the money inside so they could run their illegal drug cartel more effectively. They hadn't been special or anything. They'd only been armed with pistols, knives, and small rifles. It should have been an easy fight for the Titans.

What they hadn't counted on was the numbers that were inside waiting for them. At the onset, Robin had been forced to drop a rather large smoke grenade. Just so that way they'd have enough cover for them to get up close to fight without having to worry about getting shot. As Raven had seen.

The other Titans couldn't keep track of all their enemies though, because of the smoke. There had been at least fifty to deal with. Robin had taken a knife to his left arm. Punching the guy who did it into a wall. Starfire and Cyborg's tough skin had allowed them to get through the fight mainly unharmed by the knives and bullets.

The only ones who had to be careful were Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin. And that day, she hadn't been careful.

Raven watched as a dark fist knocked another one of the thugs in front of her back into a wall. As she raised a shield on her right side to block a volley of bullets at the same time. Before she turned to fight them.

What she hadn't seen were the two thugs on her left. Now behind her. Rifles up, loaded, and ready to fire in her direction.

Time seemed to slow down for Raven as she watched. As their small fingers pulled down on the triggers. Two bullets coming out of their deadly weapons. Both heading towards Memory Raven.

' _RAVEN!'_ Echoed really loudly inside Raven's mind. Along with several different emotions. The first being shock, then panic, followed by fear. The last one being a sense of calm, that overshadowed all his other emotions.

And then she saw him. Diving out of the mist above her. Right into the path of the two bullets. As Memory Raven turned to the left as she heard the shots. Just in time to realize what was happening.

The two rounds entered Beast Boy. The first one going into the right side of his chest. The second one into his abdomen. Just below his stomach. Blood came flying out from the two fatal wounds as the force of the two bullets pushed Beast Boy back into Raven.

Memory Raven was to shocked to react at first. The thugs laughing at their luck. Before the thugs could fire again though, a glowing raging Tamaranean, a furious metallic cyborg, and a pissed off Robin converged on the two thugs. Their shrieks of pain flew out into the air. Actually scaring some of the still standing gang members to flee outside. Begging to be taken by the police before the Titans got to them as well in their rage.

Memory Raven finally snapped out of her shock as she tried desperately to heal Beast Boy's wound. Only, her emotions had been in to much conflict to work then. Anger was clearly written on her face. Along with a tad trace of fear. Raven winced at the words that came out of her memory's mouth.

"Why the hell would you do that! Why would you jump in front of those two bullets! I could have taken it just fine! I can at least heal myself! But you freaking can't! So why would you do such a stupid idiotic thing!" It had been, the first time since the incident, that she had actually said something to Beast Boy that was longer than a single sentence.

Beast Boy was looking a little weak and pale from blood loss. As more blood pooled on the ground beneath him. Mixing with Memory Raven's cloak. But he still managed to lift his head to look her in the eyes to say one last thing. "You wouldn't forgive me, and I promised myself you would… even if it was the last thing I ever did."

And then he passed out in her arms. The memory already fading away in the light that carried a sad Raven away from it all. But this time, it was a light. That was slowly becoming more darkness, than light. As it made her surroundings disappear, Raven still heard the last thing she said as Beast Boy passed out.

"No! GARFIELD!"

And then, it vanished. Leaving Raven back on the trail that was Beast Boy's memories. Raven had tears in her eyes at watching the replay of possibly one of the worst memories in her mind. The only things that tied with it being Malchior and her Father.

Beast Boy's memory might have ended there.

But Raven's didn't.

She vividly remembered almost every, single, excruciating moment in the days following the fight. After Beast Boy passed out, Raven's emotions had been even more whacked up, making her unable to focus on anything. Much less, healing.

She had been forced to sit back and try to meditate while Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire had worked hard to keep Beast Boy alive. Starfire had asked why she couldn't heal him, and she said the truth. Her powers were simply not working for her then.

After fifteen minutes, they had him stable enough to transport him back to the tower. By way of one of Raven's portals thanks to some quick meditation. She had continued to meditate in her room while Cyborg and Starfire worked on Beast Boy. Robin having to stay behind to deliver his report to the Chief of Police.

It took Raven two hours before she felt she was finally calm enough for her to use her healing abilities again. But when she had walked into the infirmary, her emotions had almost went haywire again at the sight before her. Beast Boy looked to be attached to every single machine in the infirmary. Several IV's and nearly empty blood bags hanging all around his sickly pale green body.

After she calmed down, she had started to heal him. It had taken her four hours for her to heal him enough so he could at least live through the night. But by then, she had been exhausted. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Which was a rare thing for her. It took several more days of meditation and working on Beast Boy. There had been a couple times she was afraid that he'd… die. But finally, a week after he had been shot, he was all healed up.

But that hadn't meant he'd woken up right afterwards. And it was here where Raven's memory of what happened became a little blurry.

The light faded away. Dropping Raven off in the Titan's Infirmary. She instantly knew where she was this time. Since she had just been thinking about it just now. It was most likely a week after she finished. Meaning it had been two weeks since he had been shot.

Beast Boy laid in a gurney. He no longer looked pale to her, nor did he have all the machines and IV's attached to him anymore. He only had the heartbeat monitor attached to his chest now. If he had memories of this, Raven finally concluded that it was two weeks after the fight. It was, after all, the first time he finally woke up. And she wouldn't be seeing this if he was still unconscious.

His heartbeat monitor beeped a little faster. And his eyes scrunched up a little before they finally opened. He must have been coming to when his memory started here. He gripped the side of his head. As if he was fighting against a great pain.

"Ohhhh, I thought I got shot in my midsection. So how is the side of my head hurting?" He said to himself. Confirming that his head, was in fact, in a great deal of pain. The heartbeat monitor was going normal speed now, indicating that he was awake. It was likely to be reaching a certain Cyborg's arm monitor by now.

As if on cue, the door slid open. Revealing a very excited looking Cyborg. He took one look in and smiled while opening up his arm. The one that had beeped at him when his heart rate sped up to normal. "Everyone get to the infirmary! The little grass stain has finally decided to rejoin the land of the living!" He shouted. Making Beast Boy hold on to his head a little tighter.

"Cyborg, do you mind keeping your voice down?" Beast Boy asked him in a rather pained voice.

Cyborg just grinned widely at him. "No way man! Do you know how long you've even been out of it! We were actually afraid you'd never wake up after little Rae healed you! It's going to be impossible for me to lower my voice at this point with how excited I am!" Cyborg said loudly in reply. Running into the room and giving his best friend a tight hug.

Raven could feel happiness, annoyance, and confusion coming off the changeling. Along with a little pain in the side of her head as well. Somehow, she was also feeling the pain he was feeling. Which was weird since she hadn't felt pain when he was shot. Although, this pain did feel familiar to her for some reason.

Beast Boy was still holding the side of his head. The pain only increasing tenfold with the added hug by his metallic friend. "Cyborg. Can you at least give me a couple painkillers before-"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" A loud squeal came from the open doorway. Before he could even register the pain he felt in his ears from that alone, he felt Cyborg ripped away from him. Followed by a pair of strong, orange arms being wrapped firmly around his now healed chest. Effectively squeezing every last inch of air out of his lungs. It was, to Raven, quite the sight to see. As a matter of fact, she was starting to wonder why she couldn't remember something as funny as this. It was all she could do to keep herself from laughing at the sight.

"Oh friend! I was so the worried that you would stay the sleeping for such a long period of time! I was in the fear that you would never wake up! But now you're awake! And I feel the better now knowing you have rejoined as Cyborg said 'The Land of the Living!'" A look of confusion spread across the girl's face. "Does that mean you were dead before, and not the sleeping? What was it like? Did you see X'Hal while you where there? Is she the gorgeous !s my people proclaim?..."

Starfire continued to ramble on and on with her questions. Seemingly unaware that Beast Boy's face was starting to actually change colors. From his normal green to a dark blue. He was trying desperately to say something to get her to let go. Although that would mean he'd have to have air to push out of his lungs to speak. Since at the current moment, he had none whatsoever.

It ended up with Cyborg having to be the one to rescue him.

"Starfire! Are you trying to kill the poor grass stain or something! He's just barely come back from the brink of death already!" He shouted at her. Making Beast Boy's headache even worse.

Starfire finally seemed to notice what was happening to Beast Boy. And quickly jumped off of him, releasing him from her death grip. A look of shame coming onto her face as Beast Boy took in deep, deep breathes. Trying to resupply his body with the Oxygen it was deprived of before it could rebel. Not once he had thought about morphing into an animal to escape Starfire's death hug.

"I am sorry dear friend. Sometimes, I forget just how strong I can be at times." She said bowing her head at him.

Despite the amount of pain Beast Boy was feeling. From his chest (most likely a cracked rib or two), his ringing eardrums, and his head. He still managed to make a smile for her. "It's okay Star. I'm just glad you were at least happy to know I was still alive."

Starfire's ashamed look disappeared. Almost looking as joyful as before. "Now Cyborg. Before any more loud noises can happen. CAN YOU GET ME SOME DAMN PAIN MEDICENE!" He shouted loudly in anger to him at the end.

Ten seconds later, Beast Boy had a couple aspirin and a glass of water put in his hands. A very shaken Cyborg stepping back to allow him to take it.

It was about ten seconds later, as the pain started to dull away, when a voice spoke up from the hallway. "I was almost starting to think I'd have to find a replacement for you."

Beast Boy looked up. Seeing Robin walk in through the still open doorway. "Yeah right Rob. I doubt you could find anyone that could ever replace me." He laughingly replied to him.

Robin let out a smile. Showing he was truly glad to see that Beast Boy was okay. Since the only other person he really smiled at on the team was Starfire. "I'm just happy to see I won't have to go through all that paperwork after all. I already have enough going through the crimes committed in this city. It could have taken me weeks to get to yours for all I know." He mockingly replied.

To which Beast Boy let a fake hurt look take over his face. "Hey!"

Everyone in the room started to laugh. Raven was feeling all the happiness and relief coming off of Beast Boy now. The pain in his head slowly disappearing. But then, she felt a slight rise of pain in the side of her head again. Causing her to frown.

Suddenly, Beast Boy stopped laughing. Also feeling the sudden rise in pain as well. Beast Boy then looked up confused, realizing something. "Wait, where's Raven?" He asked.

Everyone stopped laughing. Their faces suddenly looking as though they didn't want to really answer that question at the moment. Internally, each Titan was debating inside their heads what they should tell him. Raven was also curious at this point, because everything that had happened so far wasn't even a tad bit familiar to her.

Finally, Cyborg decided he should just tell the truth. "Man, she's meditating in that creepy dark room of her's still. She hasn't even come out of there since the day she finished healing you." Robin and Starfire looked at Cyborg as though he was crazy.

Beast Boy became confused. "Isn't that normal? It couldn't have been more than a few hours since she finished. Healing always takes a lot out of her-" He stopped speaking when he saw all their faces pale at what he said. "It has been only a few hours… right?" He said in a rather scared tone. Raven was feeling a little scared as well.

There was a tense silence growing inside the room. As the rest of the team tried to find the right way to say it without him blowing up. Raven could feel his fear growing by the second, along with a sense of dread inside herself.

Cyborg finally replied, deciding it would be better if he just heard the truth. "BB, you've been in here for two weeks. And Raven… she finished healing you seven days ago."

The team awaited his reaction. Wondering how he would react to the news. Would he sit back in shock? Would he exclaim angrily? Would he want to get out of the bed? They all prepared themselves for the scenarios they could think of.

' _Seven days… she's locked herself in her room… for the past… seven... whole… DAYS!'_

Beast Boy morphed into a flea. Catching the other Titans off guard as he disappeared. Also, all the wires hooking him to the heartbeat monitor came off, freeing his body from what could have slowed him down. And then in less than a second, a green falcon appeared on the bed and flew out the door. Way too quickly for the team to stop it.

"Beast Boy! You gotta calm down man! You just barely woke up!" Cyborg shouted after him. Quickly running out the doorway, trying to run after him.

Light surrounded Raven, but instead of taking her away, it dragged her alongside Beast Boy. Shocking her for a moment. Beast Boy stopped at the corner of the hall and morphed back into himself. Sending a glare back towards Cyborg that made him, Robin, and Starfire stop in their tracks.

"I don't care if I just woke up dude. I'm feeling just fine. I'm not sure you can say the same thing about Raven though." He said in a harsh, bitter voice to his best friend. Before he morphed back into a falcon. As Raven was dragged along behind him, she took one last look down the hallway towards her teammates. They were standing in the doorway, guilty looks plastered onto their faces. And then the wall blocked off her view of them. She heard no footsteps running after them.

Beast Boy flew quickly through the halls of the tower. Taking the quickest route he knew from the infirmary to Raven's room.

' _Why the hell would they just leave her alone in that room of hers!? Sure I'd understand I'd it was one day, or even two! BUT SEVEN! Was I really that much more important to the team than Raven!?'_ Raven heard him shouting angrily inside his mind.

In less than a minute, he was in front of her door. Pounding his fist on it. Still a bit angry with his teammates and taking it out on the solid piece of metal. He was therefore shocked, when a deep, guttural voice yelled from inside.

"How many times do I have to tell you foolish mortals! Don't you dare bother me or waste my time on some useless task unless -"

"Raven, it's me." Beast Boy interrupted. Knowing full well that she was most likely in her demon form now.

A moment of silence came. She had stopped yelling at least. But Raven was worried. Maybe she hadn't remembered this because her anger had gotten the best of her.

But then, the sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards the door. And slowly, it slid open, revealing the memory of Raven behind it. Both Beast Boy and Raven stepped back in shock at her appearance. She definitely had no memory of ever looking like this before.

And it honestly disgusted Raven.

Memory Raven's hair was stuck to her head. Looking like a can of grease had been dropped on it. Lathered in, and left to dry in the heat of a thousand suns. Her skin was paler than normal, making her look almost like a ghost of herself. And her body was hunched over a little. Obviously shouting out the pain her stomach was feeling for not eating in so long. Her uniform and cloak had holes and slash marks all over it. And hung off her thin, sickly looking body.

The worst part though was her bloodshot eyes. Making the purple in them stand out against the lighting of the hallway. There was also a trail of tears running down each of her cheeks. She was still crying without Raven having even realizing it.

Raven was looking at the tears in shock. She never cried over anything. Not even when she found out Azarath had been destroyed by her father. She couldn't even remember a time when she had ever cried before.

' _How does he remember this, when I can't.'_ She thought to herself.

Beast Boy looked like he wanted to say something. When Memory Raven was suddenly gripping him in a hug that caught him off guard. Crying softly into his shoulder as she did so.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for not forgiving you. It was childish of me to do such a thing and you almost died because of it." Raven wailed into his shoulder. Continuing to cry into the shocked changeling's chest.

Beast Boy was in shock. ' _She's crying, she's apologizing, she's actually hugging me out in the hallway. I can't be dreaming or something? Can I?'_

But unlike before, He didn't pull away. Because somehow he knew. It was just too real for this to be a dream. It might as well have been for Raven though since she couldn't remember it. Beast Boy brought his hand up, caressing the back of her head as he spoke in a soothing voice to her. Having finally gotten over the shock.

"It's okay Raven. I'm all right now. You managed to heal me up real well. Besides, I still shouldn't have said those hurtful words to you in the first place. That was wrong of me to do. If I had known what the results of it would have been. I would have never said, much less, thought about saying those words to you." He said in a soft, comforting tone into her ear.

It took a while. Leaving Raven to awkwardly stand to the side as she watched Beast Boy comfort herself. She was starting to wonder if she was in her right state of mind then. And if all this had only been just a dream or not. But eventually, Memory Raven calmed down enough for Beast Boy to gently carry her back into her bedroom. And set her down onto her soft, comfotable bed. But it still took another few minutes of him holding her in his arms, and whispering soft, comforting words that everything was okay. To get her to stop crying.

It was probably then that Raven and Beast Boy noticed something odd. Memory Raven's cloak wasn't it's dark blue color. Rather, it was gray, like a storm cloud. Something finally clicked inside Raven's mind as she suddenly realized why she had no memory of this. Her emotions must have gotten control of her while she was in her room. And the main perpetrator had to have been Timid.

Beast Boy looked Memory Raven in the eyes. "I'm sorry that I pushed you away with my hurtful words Raven. And I'm sorry that my sacrificing myself and almost dying upset you and your emotions." _Pause_ "Timid, I understand that you might think I hate you for Raven acting so cold to me these past few months... Believe me, I know. But you have to understand. I could never hate Raven… ever." He said from deep within his heart.

Memory Raven/Timid looked at him with wide eyes. Beast Boy, didn't hate her! She suddenly felt like crying all over again. Except for this time, it wasn't going to be tears of sadness. It was tears of pure happiness. And with the shift in emotions, Memory Raven's emotions changed her cloak's color from a light gray, to a bright pink that even Starfire would envy. And that Raven wouldn't be caught dead in. Timid was gone, leaving Happy in her place. Smiling widely at Beast Boy as more tears fell from her eyes. A bit of green mixed with the pink, and Happy leaned forward and hugged Beast Boy again.

She said two simple words. "Thank you."

Beast Boy smiled as he replied. "Your welcome… Happy. And was it Brave as well?"

Memory Raven/Happy/Brave let out a small giggle. And then her cloak turned yellow. A pair of glasses appearing on her face as she let go of Beast Boy. No more tears were visible in her eyes now. Rather, she seemed to be calm and collected. Beast Boy, recognizing her intellectual side, opened his mouth to ask a question about what was going on. But she cut him off before he could.

"You don't have to worry about Raven right now Garfield. Your presence alone has helped to restabilize all of her core emotions. They were to say… very distressed. But now that we know you're okay, we're all going back to Nevermore where we belong." She said in a brisk tone to him.

He looked at her confused. "But what about the way she… well you, look right now." He asked, pointing out… well all of her.

Knowledge looked at herself in the mirror from the bed. "It doesn't look like nothing a simple healing trance won't fix." She simply replied. Looking back to Beast Boy.

Raven was now sharing in his confusion. The memory of Knowledge must have somehow known that he would be confused by that as well. "Raven most likely forgot this, since she rarely uses her healing trance. And she learned this a long time ago. But while she is in a healing trance, everything in her body heals and becomes like it is new and healthy. Right?"

Beast Boy nodded. Showing he did kind of understand it. "What it also does at the same time, is help clean and take care of all of her body needs at the same time."

Beast Boy, and Raven's eyes opened wide on the revelation. Raven felt like hitting her head against a wall now. No wonder she didn't remember this, nor did she look like what she did now. "So in other words, it'd be like these last few days never happened to her?" Beast Boy said in the form of a question. Hoping he had understood.

She smiled a little at his reply. "Yes, if she has enough energy to enter the healing trance. She could go days without proper hygiene, food, and water, and enter her healing trance. And come out of it looking as if she hadn't been killing herself for the last few days. Although there is a limit to how many times she can do this at a time. Eventually, she would need to eat or drink something. Otherwise, she'd end up using all the energy in her soul self."

Beast Boy smiled a little, now knowing that Raven would be just fine. But then his face became scared as he realized something else. "Wait, what if Raven remembers all of this! Would that mean she'd never want to speak to me again! She never likes it when we see her at her weakest!" He said in a scared voice.

Memory Knowledge tilted her head, appearing to be in deep thought. "Usually, when Rage takes control, she has no memory of what's happened. But all of us other emoticlones aren't Rage in the slightest. Although she still showed up a couple times this past week when someone tried to talk to us and get her to come out. I'm left to assume that Raven will have no memory of what has happened here. Unless one of us is to tell her, or show it to her."

Raven stood stock still. Digesting the words she heard her emoticlone say in her mind. Beast Boy spoke again. "Knowledge, how can I keep something like this from Raven?"

Her reply was simple. "Just wait until you think she's ready to hear it from you."

He became frustrated. "And when in the world would that be, by any chance. When hell freezes over." He said sarcastically at the end.

Her face became stern. "First off, if that was to happen, then the Earth would be a dead planet then. And to answer your question, I'd say sometime after when you're ready to confess your feelings to her."

His heart stopped. And Raven felt hers stop too. She wasn't sure if it was because it happened to him, or if she was feeling it herself. ' _She knew! And she never thought of telling me!'_

"B-But how did you-"

She raised her hand. Stopping him from speaking any further. "I wish I had more time to answer your questions Beast Boy. But Raven's consciousness is starting to regain some control. Unless you want her to see you in her room, looking the way she is, I'd suggest that you get out of here and let me enter the healing trance. I'd also suggest you go back to the infirmary and tell your friends not to mention to Raven that you came to see her today."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak. Closed it. Opened it again. And then let out a sigh as he walked towards the door of the room. Raven watched as he went. "Can you at least tell me if Raven likes me back or not?" He called over his shoulder.

No answer came his way. He took it as all the proof he needed.

' _Her emoticlones knew. Could that mean she knows as well. Could that be why she acts the way she does around me? Does this mean that she truly, with all her heart, hates me?'_ Raven felt her heart wrench inside herself. She couldn't take this anymore. Beast Boy liked her. Her! A half demon that had been prophesied to destroy all life in the universe. Who, for a moment, had doomed it to that. Who was nicknamed 'that creepy witch' by the people of Jump City. With a tongue sharp enough to cut straight to the heart.

And yet, he had still developed feelings for her, of all people. He could have had someone like Terra. But he had chosen her. ' _I don't hate him. I never could hate him.'_

 _Pause 'Why was I cursed with having these powers!? Why am I forced to hide from my own emotions in fear of hurting someone!? Why couldn't I have told Beast Boy I liked him when I finally figured it out for myself!? Why did I have to push him away again?! Why?!… Why?!...'_

' _WHY!?'_

Both of their questions were left unanswered, as Beast Boy walked out the doorway. As it slid shut, a light that was more dark than white appeared. Surrounding a now crying Raven. Now, she was crying. The first time she could honestly remember doing such a trivial thing. Meant to expel chemicals from the body that came when a person was overwhelmingly sad. And it was happening to Raven. She knew for sure now, without a single doubt. Beast Boy truly loved her. And she had pushed him away in fear that he'd reject her.

In her mind, she felt the rest of the missing memory appear. All that Knowledge had withheld from her, and what Beast Boy hadn't been able to see. All of it appeared in her mind's view as she cried into her hands.

The door slid closed. And Knowledge laid back on the bed. Ready to go into the trance before Raven's mind took over again. When Affection spoke to her from within Nevermore.

"He thinks we hate him." She said in a sad voice.

"I know Affection. I know." She also sadly replied. Having to tell him to leave and not answer his question had been the hardest thing she had ever done.

"So why didn't you tell her she doesn't hate him at least? This could have been our chance to be with him? You know how we all feel about him. Heck, even Rage smiles whenever his name is mentioned." She added.

 _Sigh_ "Affection. You know above all that it has to come from Raven herself. And that she needs to find out about it on her own. Otherwise, you, me, and all the rest of us in here, including Raven, will never be able to be truly happy with him."

"But he thinks we hate him! And I hate seeing him look so sad and lonely with that Knowledge. I just want to at least let him know we don't hate him." A sniffle came in at the end.

"So do I Affection… so do I. More than anyone could ever know."

No one else spoke up from Nevermore. And with that, Knowledge entered Raven's body into the healing trance. Time passed, erasing all the imperfections away from Raven's body. Like fresh was peeling away all the grime from a car. So to, was Raven's sickly thin body healed up. Her skin and muscles healing and stretching back out, being rehydrated as time moved on. Somehow even including all the grease in her hair. From within Nevermore, Knowledge gathered the memory of that past week from the others. And sealed it in a chest in the center of her domain. Making sure Raven wouldn't know until the time was right.

The memory in her mind stopped. She was still crying, unable to understand what Knowledge had meant. All she did learn, was that her feelings for Beast Boy had started a long time ago. And she had been to blind to see it.

She pulled her face out of her hands. And looked around herself, wondering where the next memory was. And found the light almost completely gone around her. The darkness almost completely taking over the light. She didn't feel any shifting ground beneath her feet. It was almost like there weren't any more memories for her to see. Maybe she had finally made it to the end of the chain.

She knew nothing major had really happened in the months following… well that. She had remembered waking up, feeling nice and refreshed. And then telling Beast Boy she had decided to forgive him. If he didn't ever risk his life to save hers again. He had decided to thank her by making her a sandwich and some tea. Which, strangely, she had devoured ravenously right in front of him. But he had never said anything about it to anyone. And everything had seemed normal to her after that. At least, she thought it had to her.

Now she was questioning everything that had happened in those later months.

' _Was he trying to see if I truly hated him? Was that why he tried to hang out with me more often? Why he said things to get my reaction? … Or was he trying to find the best time to tell me his feelings as Knowledge said?... Azar where is he! I can't take one more of these memories!'_

Raven looked out in front of her again at the remaining light around her. The small bit of light was still disappearing. All focusing on a small point in the middle of the darkness in front of her. The sides and back of her vision being completely dark.

Now, it was down to the size of a small door. Floating about two feet in the air. She looked around herself. There was black, inky darkness everywhere. The only thing she could see now being the fading light. And soon, even that would be gone if it's rate of disappearance continued.

Was she doomed to stay stuck in this place forever? Was she to never see Beast Boy again? To never tell him how she had felt about him?

Finally, when the light had shrunk to the size of a doorknob, it stopped shrinking. Hovering in it's place a little in front of Raven. She felt like something that had been holding her back from her place had released it's grip. And she stumbled forward, almost falling onto her knees in the process.

She looked up, and saw white lines piercing the darkness. Making a rectangle around the small sphere of light. The sphere of light being located on the inside far right in the middle of the glowing rectangle. ' _A… doorway?'_ Raven thought.

Now she had seen plenty of strange things while in Beast Boy's mind. Even learning things about herself that she hadn't known… or realized before. So a doorway that might lead to Beast Boy at last seemed to good to be true to her.

But still, there was a chance, no matter how small. And so she leaned forward. And grabbed the lighted door handle.

The doorway, and the darkness around her, disappeared. She dropped several feet onto something that felt rocky. And she looked, and was shocked to find herself in a place that she knew all to well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Mwahahahaha! I decided to be evil here and cut the fun short. I have no idea when the next update is going to come out. Or what I'm going to include for the next chapter. Only that it is going to be as freaking awesome as this one!**

 **So the reason for the chapter title. I figured that when Raven loses control of her emotions in a rather big way, she has no memory of it. Unless her emoticlones choose to show her of course. So she ends up stumbling on a forgotten memory, which I would say came up at the right time. When she was finally ready to accept that he loved her.**

 **So yeah, I hoped you all liked it. Because this story will soon come to the climax. And then the aftermath of all this needless drama. Perhaps a sequel?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	8. Shattered Part One

**Sorry this update took so long. I had the idea for how I wanted it to go. And then I started writing... and writing... and writing... a little editing... more writing... suddenly, I found the chapter was over 10,000 words! Now I don't know about you guys, but I thought it was a little too long. So I separated it into two separate ones! This is going to be the first chapter. And the second one is already made. I'm just not adding it on until I get my next chapter for I'm Sorry done as well. That way, I can update both these stories at the same time.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Invader Johnny:** Eh, I don't really think of Raven as a goth sort of person really. I guess it's because of the episode Nevermore. Well speak of the devil... (laughs evilly, gives a bro hug).

 **RPGPersona:** Don't think I'm having that problem with my laptop. Although my fanfiction app does have me relogin sometimes as well. (nods in understanding)

 **Bluedog197:** It was something I saw an old author do for his reviewers. And I'm always looking to authors stories for how to please their readers. And I got the idea from him. Much like LamontCramston for replying to reviews when I read his story (Which is super awesome ;) ). Anyways, I'm so happy that that chapter made you happy. And that I posted it just right. That makes two great timings on my part. Let's see if I can hit for a third now! (Gives more cookies, and a Starfire death grip hug! Kidding, you don't die)

P.S.: Excellent guess! (Throws another batch of cookies)

 **Guest:** Guessing this was you Persona. Only guest review I found so I'm 99.999999% positive. And I guess there is many different ways you could interpret what happened after the show. I just made a new one up to fit the story well. I hope you like the familiar/twisted landscape I made!

 **Santoramon:** Evil. Me! Pssh, that's crazy talk there (Although I secretly want to kill Robin for taking so effing long to admit to Starfire). But that's in the past! Sadly, I don't think I could try adding an emotion as dangerous as that to the story. One, it'd be mainly out of character for the reserved empath to develop that emotion. And two, if she were to be added, I'm afraid things would become M Rated pretty darn quickly. Unless you had any ideas, than I'd likely give it a shot. (Gives a fist bump, and a cookie).

 **Remember, review what you think. And favorite/follow if you liked it! If you haven't already of course. Lastly, this is something new I'm going to try to keep track of my progress in a story.**

* * *

 **Updated:** _04/17/2016 at 9:56 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **(Raven's voice) This author doesn't own me, or the Teen Titans. (Looks to author) Can I go home now? (Author) Not quite yet. (Thrown out the window by Raven's dark magic).**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:** _Shattered Part One_

* * *

And she was shocked to find she was in a place she knew all too well.

' _Am I… in Nevermore?... my… Nevermore?'_

Raven was standing on a giant floating rock. Surrounded by a great abyss. Red stars speckled all over it, as if there were snipers aiming all around her. Other rock islands like hers floating all around through the great abyss that was her mind. But something seemed rather off to Raven.

' _Wait a moment. Trigon's influence no longer has any hold over me. The stars in my Nevermore are supposed to be white by now. Not red. So why would these stars still look the same as a couple years ago? Could there be a demonic presence in here or something?'_

So she wasn't in her Nevermore afterall. The question was, whose Nevermore was she in?

Raven stepped forward, and found herself floating up a little in the air when she did. ' _At least I know my powers still work.'_ She thought to herself. Having not used them once on her trip down memory lane (sorry, just had to use that).

Finding that she could still use her powers. Raven started to float towards the edge of the rocky island. Seeing if a path would appear for her, or if she would have to fly her way across this strange Nevermore.

As she neared, rocks flew from out of nowhere. Making a pathway for her to float over. At least this Nevermore also provided a path for her. It wouldn't have been necessary for her to stand on, but it did help to point the way to where she needed to go. So she floated off the island and down the path.

Raven followed the long, rocky pathway. Thinking to herself as she went.

' _Now, I know this isn't my Nevermore. But if it follows the same guidelines, then there will be stone arches placed along the way that lead to the different realms here. I'll just have to assume for now that one of them is where Beast Boy is currently at.'_

After about five minutes, Raven's hypothesis was proven correct. As an ancient stone archway appeared in her vision. She started to have a little bit of hope flare in her. And instead of suppressing it, she allowed it to fill her being. Who knew, maybe Beast Boy would be waiting for her right behind it. Maybe he was playing in the realm of Happiness, or with some weird Brave. A minute later, she was almost beneath the stone arch. Silently approaching it.

When she felt a familiar, yet something evil, presence in her empathic range.

She whipped her head around herself. Trying to find where exactly the presence that chilled her was coming from. And that was the odd thing, she just couldn't see what caused it at all. And the presence had faded as fast as it had came. Shrugging her shoulders, she went to move under the arch.

When it came back. Bigger and more ominous than before.

Raven stopped, and examined her surroundings again. Trying to find what was causing it again. While refusing to acknowledge the fear that was growing inside her. But she found nothing. The evil presence again disappearing.

' _Where is that presence coming from. And why does it feel so evil, yet familiar?'_

Cautiously, she took a step forward. She felt nothing this time. And then, she floated forward a little. Again nothing. Thinking that she must have been thinking things, she floated through the archway.

And that was when the ancient stone archway crumbled into many different pieces. Raven somehow managed to raise a dark shield around her in time. And the pieces fell into the abyss beneath her. She looked to her left and right. And found she had barely crossed underneath the now destroyed archway.

Instead of the pillars that had been there before. There was now a large, blood red demon mark on either side of her. A mark she hadn't seen in over a year. A mark that had meant the end of the world to her. The mark of her father.

The mark of Scath.

' _What in Azar's name is that doing here of all places?'_ Raven thought to herself as she suppressed all the bad memories that came with the mark. The marks stayed for a few seconds longer. And then faded away on either side of her. But still leaving a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Seeing the marks disappear didn't calm the fear Raven was starting to feel rising from both herself, and her emoticlones. Even though she had defeated Trigon the Terrible. Just seeing that mark was enough to bring up horrid memories of her past. Why would something like that be here deep in Beast Boy's mind?

She decided to continue going forward. Deeming that for some reason, it didn't seem important at the moment. And she floated past what remained of the broken archway. Floating over bits of debris that lay on the ground in front of her.

Surprisingly, the realm around Raven didn't change a bit. She was still floating in the middle of the floating path. With nothing having changed around her.

' _This is rather odd. Normally, the first realm I encounter when I enter my Nevermore is Happy's. Yet, there isn't one here. Could it be because the stone archway back there collapsed? And now there's nothing to hold the realm together.'_

Raven decided to float on forward. Thinking that maybe this Nevermore was just different. That there wasn't any room for the emoticlones here. It could explain why all of Beast Boy's were back where she had originally been. And the Nevermore she was in could just be in the middle of being made for them to live in.

' _ **Help me?'**_

Raven stopped. That had sounded familiar to her for some reason. Something from deep within her own memory. She shrugged it off, continuing to float forward.

' _ **Why?'**_

That made Raven stop. She did recognize that voice. "Happy, are you there?" She called out for the first time since entering the strange Nevermore. Raven's voice sounded strained from not using it for so long. But the voice she had heard sounded so much like Happy.

But wait, why would her emoticlone be in a Nevermore being made for Beast Boy? Could this have just been an area of his subconscious then? But why would Happy be here of all places?

At first, nothing happened. And Raven started to wonder if she was just getting paranoid. First she thought she saw the Mark of Scath, and now she was hearing her own emoticlones outside of her mind. Maybe the past few hours hadn't happened. Maybe she was just having some sort of crazy dream.

But then, in front of her, she saw a small floating speck of light. About the size of one of the star's in the distance. It was the same color as the doorway she came in through, with a touch of pink to it. It looked like something was going on in it, but she couldn't really tell. She got closer to it, and gently touched it with her index finger on her right hand. Wondering if the simple action would do anything.

Light suddenly flooded the area. Blinding enough to get Raven to close her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she gasped at what she saw.

She was in Happy's domain now. But instead of pink, thriving trees, there was dead, rotting trunks. Instead of grass, there was dead, moldy ground. Covered in dead, shriveled leaves and branches. In the distance, she saw what looked like a shriveled up strawberry laying down by the biggest tree of all. And in front of the tree, sat a dirty, pink cloaked emoticlone.

" _Happy!"_ Raven jumped a little. As she turned, her heart stopped as she saw Beast Boy running towards her. She let out a smile at the sight of him. "Oh Azar, I'm so glad I finally-" Raven's voice stopped as Beast Boy ran right through her. As though she wasn't even there.

Raven turned around in shock to see Beast Boy running the short distance to the curled up emoticlone on the ground. Raven jogged over to try and figure out what was happening.

The emoticlone was face down, covered by her dirty pink cloak. Beast Boy reached for her and turned her over, only for him and Raven to gasp in shock at what they saw. There was claw marks, all over her body, and she was still bleeding out onto the ground beneath her. But it was Raven who was in the most shock. It was indeed Happy, her Happy, laying on the ground. Slowly dying from wounds to grievous for her to describe.

Raven reached out to Happy, hoping to provide some of her healing powers to her. But her magic didn't activate this time. And the hand she used to reach out only passed through Happy. As if she was only an illusion.

Raven was surprised to find that Happy was barely alive. She was barely breathing. Looking to be on the verge of death. While her face held a deep sadness so unlike her in it. Sadness, not pain.

As Raven watched, Happy slowly opened her dying, purple eyes as she focused on Beast Boy. One last bit of happiness filling them. Her face seeming to relax a little. Her mouth opened one last time.

"Why?"

And then… Raven saw her emoticlone breathe out. As her eyes closed. But then her body faded from view… along with the rest of the realm. Leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone on the stone path. All she could feel coming from him were waves of shock and sadness.

' _Did I do this to her? Was this my fault?'_

Beast Boy disappeared from her vision after his thought. Raven pulled her hand back.

The floating speck of pink tinged light was still dancing up in the air. In front of her at about eye level. Replaying what looked like the same scene in it over and over again.

' _That must have been Beast Boy earlier. Does this mean that it was just another memory… But how? When I've already entered his subconsciousness.'_

Despite that line of thinking. Raven couldn't help but to become a little excited at what she had seen. Beast Boy had come through here. She was finally on her way to find him. She could finally bring him back to the real world!

That was when she remembered what Happy had looked like in the memory. The emoticlone looking so much like her own. Yet so broken, and just fading away to nothing.

' _Happy, are you okay in there?'_ She thought to herself in her mind.

A very shaken, scared, yet somewhat excited voice replied. Almost making Raven think it had been a mixture of Timid and Happiness. ' _Yes Rae, I am okay in here… But I wish I could say the same for who I saw out there.'_

 _Pause 'Rae… she looked so much like me... And the way she looked… so broken… how could a copy of me exist outside of your mind?'_

 _Mentally sighs 'I don't know Happy. But however she got here, there was something else that inflicted all those injuries to her. And somehow, I have a feeling that Beast Boy went off to find out what it was.'_

Knowledge spoke up. ' _Raven, if he went off to find this creature. And we came to him while he was in a coma. Could that mean that whatever creature did this to Happy out there possibly has Beast Boy in its clutches?'_

 _Pause to think. 'You could be right Knowledge. But we just can't assume that for now. I suggest we keep going forward and hope we find Beast Boy soon. I don't know if it's just me. But for some reason, this place just doesn't feel right to me.'_

The emoticlones inside her head agreed. Silencing themselves for the moment.

Raven floated around the small pink star. Barely the size of a quarter. Not wanting to touch it a second time.

Not wanting to waste anymore time. Raven continued floating off down the stone path. Another stone archway appearing out in the distance. And more stones being continuously added to the path to point the way for her.

While behind her. Where the marks of Scath had been. A pair of blood red eyes appeared out of the darkness.

' _Soon. I will make you pay for what you did to me.'_

The evil voice faded away. Along with the pair of floating red eyes.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Beast Boy's Nevermore_

"Dudes! We have to do something at least!" Desperation was shouting to the crowd of emoticlones around him. Running around in circles in his light gray uniform as if he was a chicken that had it's head cut off.

"There's nothing we can do! Don't you get it! Garfield's mind is just too far gone for us to connect to him! If we could have in the first place, we wouldn't be waist deep in this huge mess!" Anger shouted out. Being quite angry as was usual for him.

"Since when have we ever given up on Raven before! Tell me, name one time that we've done that!" Brave shouted at Anger. His dark green uniform almost matching his skin tone. Being just a shade darker. Making him look like a tree trunk that had moss hanging off of it's bark.

"Well let's see. There was the time we blew her off twice for that traitor Terra. And then that whole deal with Trigon entering the world and Robin going with Slade to save her…" Jealousy went on and on. His dark black uniform making him look like a charred tree trunk that still had a little life in it.

"Enough already Jealousy! We all hear your griping about Robin every single time we see him through Garfield's eyes!" Irritation shouted in his face. His light orange uniform making him look like a ray of sunshine going through a canopy of leaves. Only Irritation wasn't as pleasant as a ray of sunshine. As he and Jealousy started getting in each other's faces as they argued.

"Why did Raven have to go in there? Why couldn't she have stayed out here where it was safe?" Timid said sadly. Missing her and fearing for her at the same time. She had been gone for so long now, and he was on the verge of breaking down again. Love walked over, comforting his fellow emoticlone.

"It's okay Timid. We know Raven is strong. Heck, she's way stronger than we give her credit for. If she was to simply let her emotions go, she would have the potential to destroy the planet… so strong… so beautiful." Both Love and Timid sighed. Lost in daydreams of Raven as chaos spiraled all around them. While their worst enemy was in the middle of possessing Garfield. And where they'd likely be next. But for now, the two were thinking on things much more relaxing and beautiful at the moment.

"At least I got to spray on her for once. I hope she still has that smell on her when she finally reaches Garfield. It would serve her right for all the times she threw us into the bay." Rude said out loud, letting out a burp after he finished his last sentence.

The emoticlones continued to bicker amongst themselves. Beast Boy slowly losing his green skin color as each second passed. As he laid on his back in the middle of them. Unaware of what was happening around him. (Why the hell did Beast Boy have to have so many emoticlones! He's an emotional guy, that's why!)

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped talking. Looking in shock at the yellow uniformed emoticlone standing in the middle. Above the body of their master. He tweaked with his glasses a little before continuing in a calm voice.

"As I see it. We only have two options left to us at this point. Either one, we can all just continue to stand here. Bickering amongst ourselves like idiots. While Raven in there _pointing to Garfield's skull_ , walks into the hands of our most hated enemy."

Knowledge stopped talking for a moment. Checking to see if he had everyone's attention. Sloth was snoring in a hammock behind everyone. But other than that, he had everyone else on him.

"Or two, we can stop arguing with each other. And try to work together to come up with a way to help out Raven before it's too late." He continued in his calm voice.

There was dead silence. Besides the sound of snoring and the wildlife around them. You know, bees buzzing in search of flowers. Birds flying in search of their nests. Grasshoppers making music with their legs.

And then. There was the sound of chuckling. And then full out laughing. Everyone turned to see who it was. Only to see Anger doing something he rarely ever did. He was clutching his stomach as he was bent over. Full on laughing at what Knowledge had said.

"My gods, Knowledge. Did you have have a word with Funny before this! Because you just told the best joke ever!" He said, continuing to laugh at something the other emoticlones, including Happy, acttually found quite serious. And not in the least bit funny.

"You must be an even bigger loser than I thought! Do you honestly expect us to come up with a way for us to travel out of this place! Much less, to his mind when it's deactivated! I mean geeze, Hope usually thinks of anything to get me to crack up in a situation like this! But y-you-" He couldn't continue. He was laughing so hard.

That was, until Knowledge stepped forward. Weaving his way through the crowd of emoticlones until he was standing in front of him. He raised his hand up.

' _ **Slap!'**_

Anger's face, as the other emoticlones found, was quite comical. After they had gotten over their shock of course. It was all screwed up in shock. A bright red hand print appeared on the left side of his face. Matching the uniform he was wearing.

"You. Shut up." Knowledge said in a commanding tone. Not a trace of calm in it. It was almost like he and Anger had switched roles or something.

Anger was still in shock. Unable to believe what had just happened. As he dumbly nodded his head. And got down on his knees. Looking oddly like a defeated puppy who had been chewed out by it's mother.

Knowledge took a deep breathe. Walking back towards the center of the group. "Now, with that out of the way, does anyone have any ideas as to reawaken Garfield's mind from out here? And make a connection strong enough to bring him and Raven out of his subconsciousness?" He asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be his Knowledge?" Rude asked in a rather rude tone in the back.

Knowledge started to rub his forehead. First Anger, and now Rude was acting up. Both of them could be a rather big headache at times."I only know what he knows Rude. And he doesn't even know we exist as far as I know. And this is the first time where something like this has happened before. So I'm asking all of you here for ideas." He said out of frustration.

"And what makes you think any of us idiots will know then! Do you just think that one of us could just have the magical answer on hand!" Rude yelled back in a mock reply.

Before Knowledge could respond. Anger finally seemed to snap out of his shock. Knowledge had dared to slap him! That was something one girl did to another to provoke them! (Read this from a TheForceIsStrongInThisOne story between Terra and Raven. Felt to good to use for this one)

And if this was Knowledge's way of both shutting him up, and insulting him! He had one, angry thing coming his way!

A deep snarl came from his throat. As he got up from his knees. His own Anger finally pushed over the limit by his irrational thinking. Made worse by the fact that he was the embodiment of anger and hatred. The other emoticlones around him backed off, except one. As Anger started to transform.

He grew in size. His skin changing from green to the red he had been wearing. Thick muscles grew underneath his skin. Legs and arms thickening to the size of hundreds of years old tree trunks. His fangs lengthened and curved out of his mouth. Making him look like a Saber toothed tiger. The last thing to change being the mane of flowing red hair that grew out of his head. Anger's eyes becoming pure whites without a real hint of a pupil to be seen.

The red Beast let out a loud roar of anger. Ready to pummel the insignificant yellow uniformed weakling into the ground in front of it. A clear path to it now that all these other its around it had gotten out of the way. Fear coming off of every single one of them. The most being around Fear himself. Who was this close to peeing his dark gray uniform.

Most of the emoticlones were thinking one thing. ' _He's as screwed as Miley Cyrus's career.'_ (Yeahhhhhhhh)

Others were thinking other things. ' _I wonder if Anger will torture him first before he moves in for the kill.'_

The only one not thinking of the topic at hand was Sloth. Napping away in his hammock. Dreaming about himself. Napping away in a hammock. (Would his dream self's dream self also be having a dream about sleeping in a hammock?)

The Red Beast stepped forward. It's target clearly being the yellow pest in front of it. Looking calm and collected. But ready to bolt if need be.

Just when it seemed Anger was ready to charge. A white gloved hand touched it's left side. And got absorbed into it. Along with the rest of the emoticlone that had touched him.

The red of the Beast faded back into what looked like a lighter red. With some patches of fur looking as white as snow on it's chest and mane. A soft look coming onto it's brutish face.

The angry roar slowly turned into a soft whimper. The anger draining out from it as Love took it's place. It still moved forward, but moved past Knowledge. Hovering over its master's body. It licked the ground by his master's head. The area she had been standing last. The area where her scent still clung to the ground.

' _Raven.'_

All the emoticlones had stepped back when Anger had transformed. But now, seeing Love had added himself to it. They actually stepped forward out of curiosity. Having never seen this happen before.

Happy skipped forward, along with, ironically, Curiosity in a sky blue uniform. Both slowly reached out and touched the Beast at the same time. Happy's to it's left shoulder. Curiosity to it's right shoulder.

They to were both absorbed. The Beast changed colors again from light red to a mixture of red, white, and blue. The red still a major part, but the other colors adding a multi colored tinge to it.

The Beast also looked much more laid back. Even having a smile on it's face. A green butterfly flew through the air. And the Beast followed it with a look of child like wonder on it's face. All the other emoticlones were standing around him now. But his curiosity was on the butterfly in front of it.

The butterfly landed on it's nose. Tickling it in just the right way. And the Beast let out a giant yet happy sneeze, covering Rude in a shower of mucus. Making all the emoticlones laugh at the sight.

"Gross! You stupid, freaking furball! Do you know how long it takes to wash these clothes off in a place where washers don't exist!" He shouted. Coming forward to kick the Beast. Only, when his foot connected to it's leg, he to was absorbed.

Unfortunately, not before he could say one last thing.

"No! Don't trap me in there with all those idiots!" And then he was fully absorbed. The Beast's color scheme rearranging again to accommodate the new emoticlone. Along with a flash of what looked like something dark coming off of the Beast.

It didn't go unnoticed by a certain emoticlone. ' _Strange. That looked a lot like…'_

Suddenly, an idea formed in Knowledge's head. And finally, he let out a smile. Hope finally seeming to make an appearance for once. Which was strange, since he had been standing in his light purple uniform by Brave the whole time. He turned to face the remaining emoticlones. A smile on his face.

"Guys, I think I have an idea."

As he went over his plan, he gave them all the details to how it'd work. And as he did, the other emoticlones finally started to smile as well. Hope filling them all as well as they thought through the plan.

"Someone go wake up Sloth. We're going to need everyone of us for this to work." Knowledge said after he finished. Looking towards the Beast that looked to be trying to say something. Most likely a bunch of cuss words from Rude's influence. More Black specks coming off it's fur that disappeared as it hit the ground by the pale green/almost gray Beast Boy.

Some of the emoticlones went to Sloth. The others to The Beast. Absorbing themselves into it.

Knowledge stood in the middle. He knew what he was suggesting was a long shot. Most likely to fail, or even backfire on them all. But that was what Garfield was known for. Something he accredited to himself. Was coming through with a way when all seemed lost.

' _Don't worry Raven, we'll be there real soon if this works. Just get to Garfield so this will work.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Raven is in her Nevermore. Or at least, what looks like a good copy of it. What's going on with Beast Boy's emotions though? And will Raven be able to make it to Beast Boy before the demon catches her?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	9. Shattered Part Two

**Mailbox Time!**

 **Invader Johnny:** You're right. Raven's emotions crumbling wouldn't do any good in a situation. (Gives a cookie)

 **RPGPersona:** Yep, she is now in his nightmare realm. Wouldn't you be freaked out seeing yourself die? In someone else's head? That question is answered at the end of this chapter. And yes, I will have much fun writing out Knowledge's idea in detail when the time comes. (Gives a cookie and brohug)

 **Lilfiz04:** Speechless. I like it. (Gives two cookies)

 **Santoramon:** Yeah, I just hope you don't guess what his emotions are going to do. I mean, you told me exactly who the villain was this chapter! And I liked your idea for Raven, although I won't mention it here. I'll just save it for later for everyone to find out. (Gives a cookie and a fist bump)

 **Not really many reviews for last chapter. But I can still tell how much you guys love this story. Just remember to let me know what you think this chapter. Reviews can also help me with getting an idea on how to move the story forward in your opinion.**

 **Updated:** _Updated April 21, 2016 10:33 P.M._

 **Disclaimer: Yo author dude! When will I be back in this story! (You'll be in it when I put you in it Beast Boy!)**

 **Chapter Nine:** _Shattered Part Two_

 _Back to Raven_

Raven had no clue which realm she was in now. After floating through what had used to be Happy's realm, the second archway had acted a bit differently. Collapsing way before she had come to pass it. No demon marks were visible where the pillars had used to be. Leaving Raven to assume she had just been seeing things earlier.

Halfway to the next archway, there was another floating speck of light. Not really having a color scheme to it. Just a slightly darker looking light. Dancing happily at about eye level. She moved to the right of it.

Knowing whatever memory that would be in there would likely not be a happy sight. She knew after Happy, there was Timid's realm. If it followed the course of her mind. And she didn't want to see what had happened to her. Which was likely what the memory was going to show. Nor did she want to see the realm itself. Since it was supposed to keep the center of her mind secure. She didn't want to see her greatest defense in pieces.

Raven had continued from there. Passing under another archway that collapsed shortly after she had walked under it. The debris falling into the dark abyss behind her.

Then again, since she didn't appear in the center of her mind after Timid, she had no clue which realm she was in now. The light in the one after what she assumed was Timid's realm hadn't even had a tint or background color to it. Leaving her with no clue as to whose realm she was in.

It had been three archways since Happy's realm. Avoiding the floating light that signified the memory within.

Raven had been floating down the pathway. The floating light in the center of the realm again. She made to pass it by, but then she got closer. And realized there was a color scheme to it. It wasn't white like the last three, but looked rather closer to a dark red. Like all the stars around her.

Raven knew somehow that this memory would involve Rage. But she had to keep on going. She had to save Beast Boy.

But damn it, Curiosity was wanting to be satisfied inside Nevermore. Now of all the times from before. Granted she had no clue what order the realms were in. And the fact that Raven had Rage's realm disconnected from the other's realms until after Trigon had been destroyed. When Rage was no longer under his influence. So how could it be connected now?

' _It could be a trap.'_ Knowledge said to her from Nevermore. Trying to get her to think logically, and pull Curiosity out of the way. But nope, Curiosity was far louder, and stronger, than her logical side at the moment.

And Raven's arm reached out and touched the floating orb of red colored light.

The air around her heated slightly. Making Raven sweat a little and open up her cloak. Ashes were floating in the air all around her. But not enough to obscure her field of vision.

She was, indeed, in Rage's Nevermore. Raven was standing in the middle of what should have been an active volcano. The rocky outcropping she was standing on should have been in the middle of a field of lava. Which explained the lack of ashes that was supposed to fill the air. All the lava had disappeared. Which also explained why she wasn't sweating heavily at the moment.

She looked to the right and saw an obsidian pillar, rising up into the sky like the pillars from Minecraft. But instead of an ender crystal at the top, a metal chain was attached to it about halfway up. The chain was slack.

When Raven looked to her left, she found the other pillar. Broken into many pieces. Some sticking out of the area where the lava should have been. The chain that would have been attached to it was lying limply on the ground. Beside what looked to be an emoticlone in a deep red cloak.

Rage.

If the pillar hadn't been broken. And if lava would have been in the pit around her. It would have looked the way it was before she destroyed her father. Now without her father's influence, Raven had taken away the pillars in Rage's realm. The chains along with them. Ever since then, Rage was allowed to mingle with her other emoticlones. Her realm being allowed to reconnect to Nevermore and her central mind once again.

Surprisingly, Rage's presence wasn't as demonic anymore as it was human. Some of the time, she could even be considered just plain Anger. And then there were times where she did truly show her Rage on something.

Like the poor training dummies from the gym after the incident that caused this whole mess.

But the pillars were here now. And to Raven, it looked like it was Rage that was huddled on the ground beside the destroyed one. Even though she knew it was just a memory of her old Rage. The one filled to the brim with all of Trigon's influence. But yet, only a memory of it. She was still reluctant to try and approach her.

She turned around for one last quick look, and saw Beast Boy appear before her eyes behind her. She gasped, not out of shock from him appearing. She knew it was his memory. And that he'd likely be in it.

But what shocked her was his appearance. Beast Boy looked like he had seen his loved one die. Repeatedly. And he himself was dying on the inside with each one. There wasn't even a single trace of the happy go lucky jokester in his form. And it looked like he was just holding a great weight on his shoulders. Raven knew she had skipped the previous two memories. And she had only seen Happy die. But to see his transformation from the first memory to now…

' _Beast Boy…'_

Beast Boy saw Rage lying on the ground. The incarnation of everything evil about her. And he didn't even cringe away as he approached. Whether it was because he didn't fear her, or he was to emotionally numb to feel it. Raven wasn't sure. But Raven turned and walked with him. Wanting so badly to comfort him. To show that she was really okay. That this wasn't real.

But the hand she raised to do so only passed through his back. Reminding her that she was only in a memory. That whatever would happen now, was to late to change it.

As they approached. Raven saw a large puddle of blood that Rage was lying in. It would have been a miracle if she was still alive at this point.

It came as no shock then. When Raven, and all the emoticlones in her mind, gasped in shock at what they saw. Rage looked far, far worse than Happy had. Deep, red claw marks appearing all over her body. On her legs, arms, and torso. Far more than what Happy had suffered from. Along with a deep bleeding cut along her throat and eyes. It was a surprise she was even still alive. The only hint being that she was shaking.

Although she couldn't speak, Raven could tell she was silently weeping as well. Which could be why she was shaking. But the main thing giving it away was the tears. Mingling with the blood that fell from her damaged eyes.

Beast Boy held the embodiment of her evil. As if he was cradling a small child. Gathering her head onto his lap as he sat down to the side of her. At his touch, she seemed to relax a little. He started to whisper things to her. Things Raven couldn't make out.

And as Rage died. Despite all the pain she was in. Despite the fact that she was supposed to be demonic to the core.

There was a small smile showing on her face. As if, as she was dying, she had finally gotten the one thing she wanted. Rage hadn't said anything because of her cut throat… yet at the same time, she had shown everything. Despite being the embodiment of evil, she to had known love.

And then Rage, and the realm she was in. Faded away from view. Leaving an even more gaunt looking Beast Boy behind.

' _What's doing this to her? Who would injure her emoticlones so badly and just leave them to die?'_

The memory ended, leaving Raven by the dancing red speck of light again. She took a look around herself, seeming to see Rage's destroyed realm still. Even though it was gone. Despite all the shock she had gone through watching it.

She still saw it in her mind's eye. How everything had been destroyed in some way. The claw marks everywhere, the sight of the fight. So much blood, as if she had been hunted…

Raven's eyes opened wide. ' _Knowledge, could it possibly be that the Beast is behind all this!'_

A very confused reply came back. ' _It could be, but if I recall, it only came out to protect us before. So why would it be killing copies of us in here now? Why the sudden mood change?'_

 _Sigh 'Azar, I wish I knew Knowledge. But what other creature do you know of in here that's capable of taking on Rage. And even winning for that matter.'_

Raven received silence to her reply at first _. 'To be honest, I'm not even certain if Garfield's Beast could face a demon. At least without suffering any injuries.'_

' _Fine, ask Rage about it then. But for now, I need to find Beast Boy before whatever it is finds us. If it is the Beast, and if it has turned, I won't be able to face it on my own and win. If you're right.'_

No more thoughts came to her mind. Raven figured her emoticlones would be consulting together inside her mind without her. She pushed it out of the way though, as she continued to float down the stone pathway. Leaving the floating red star behind her. Deeper into this Nevermore that she knew for certain was a tampered copy of her own.

* * *

 _Inside Raven's mind_

"Rage, are you all right?" Knowledge asked her fellow stunned emoticlone. All the others having gone off somewhere else to give them the room to talk. Or fight if it came to that.

"It's not often you see yourself die before your eyes Knowledge. If you were to see yourself die, how would you react." She asked in a snappy voice. Full of Raven's signature sarcasm.

Knowledge carefully raised her hands up. Showing she hadn't meant any offense. Rage let out a sigh. "It was… disturbing, to say the least." Rage finally admitted.

Knowledge nodded her head. "I'm fairly certain I'd be feeling the same way as you if I saw myself die." She considered how to ask her next question. "Raven and me saw that the copy we saw of you was crying as she died. Yet, when she recognized it was Garfield with her, she seemed to relax. And even had a smile on her face. _Pause:_ If it was truly a copy of you Rage. Could you think of anything that would have made you react like that back then?"

Rage snapped her head up. Glaring at Knowledge with her four eyes. She thought maybe she had been a little blunt with her question. That is, until Rage started to speak. "I would never cry! Even if I was dying a very slow and painful death, in the pits of hell, underneath Trigon's scaly red feet, as he treated me like one of his many demoness concubines! I would never give my own enemy the satisfaction of seeing my tears! Or that I was even suffering in the first place! You hear me! NOTHING!"

Knowledge didn't shrink back. Unlike Beast Boy's Knowledge, she didn't lack a back bone when it came to being faced with Raven's Rage. She had done so for years now. Although she still wanted to avoid a possible confrontation with her. Now wouldn't be the time for Raven's powers to go on the fritz.

"Rage, you saw the same thing I did back there. The same thing Raven saw. The same thing every single one of us saw. And if the Rage we saw was truly from before Trigon's defeat, only you would be able to tell us what it was like for you back then." Knowledge said in a calm voice to her fellow emoticlone.

"And I'm telling you. That their is absolutely, positively, no way that I would cry over anything!" Rage turned around, seeming to want to walk away.

"Rage, this information could be vital to keeping Raven out of danger. What are you afraid to admit to?" Knowledge said to her back.

That was when Knowledge finally thought something. It shocked her, but yet, it was something believable as well. Mainly because if explained a lot.

"What if the person who hurt you that badly... had been Beast Boy?" She asked in a calm voice.

Rage stopped. Seeming to stiffen up like a board. She didn't say anything, but Knowledge knew now that she had guessed it right. "You might be demonic, Rage. But I think that like Raven, you fell for him too. Back then, as the rest of us did."

Rage still stood still, but was slowly turning her head around to look at Knowledge. "Once, I would have gladly burned this world to ashes. Feasting on the cries and screams of all the tortured weaklings that lived on this planet. My throne would have been the corpse of our dead father. And I would have purged Outer Perdition of his influence."

She sighed. Knowledge stayed silent. Not wanting to interrupt her from a rare moment of opening herself up to her fellow sister. "But that day, when Beast Boy came to Nevermore on accident. When Trigon had been using me to take control. In the brief time that our father's influence had finally left me. And before Raven sent me back to my realm. I had a look at him. I saw all the potential of who he was, and who he would eventually become… and…"

"You found you liked him." Knowledge finished for her.

She shook her head. "I didn't like him specifically. Rather, I liked the Beast that was lurking inside him... I had thought it would be just as savage and bloodthirsty as me. That it would want to rule at my side. That it would help me to rule the universe... That was, until the day he had finally transformed into it."

Knowledge was now a little confused. "What happened that day that was so special to you? That could have changed how you looked at him?"

"After he had transformed. When he fought his own friends to protect me. He could have easily killed them all with his size, brute strength, speed, fangs, or claws…" She said in an almost disappointed voice.

"But he didn't -" Knowledge tried to say.

"I know!" Rage interrupted.

"I know… I saw it all from Raven's view. I could see all the raw power that coursed through his veins after that day. How it yearned to be unleashed. To want to go out into the world. But it wasn't to kill all those before him. To torture endless lines of victims for it's amusement. As I had imagined... All it wanted, was a safe place to protect her. To protect me. To protect all of us inside Raven from harm. To raise a family with her. To grow old with her." She said in a melancholy voice.

Knowledge was starting to piece the puzzle together now. But was still missing a few crucial pieces. "Why is this important Rage? How does this help determine how you would feel?"

 _Sigh_ "After that day, when his Beast showed up. I came to realize that the Beast was so much more, yet less, than what I had originally seen it for. What I had imagined it to be. It cared for all those beneath him, those he called his friends or pack members. His mate. It didn't seek out the blood of anyone, unless they were trying to harm Raven. And even then, it didn't kill them. Everything it did, was in Garfield's best interest."

 _Pause_ "That day, on the shoreline. When Raven went to comfort Garfield. I was able to see all the way to it's heart through her empathy. At its heart, there wasn't hate, malice, evil… rage. Rather, it had b-b-been…" Rage started to choke up. As she hid her face away again. It seemed like a tear was falling down her cheek.

"Love." Knowledge said. Knowing that had to be the answer.

Rage nodded. Not daring to look back. "I had never seen such a powerful being before. That had such a strong connection to love, rather than to evil. As our father. And that love, had been centered on all of us. And despite me being demonic, it had me included included in it's heart. Because it accepted everything about Raven. And… I guess you could see what happened from there." She ended. Not quite sounding as demonic, as she had been before.

Knowledge thought it all over in her mind. Seeming to come to the conclusion she needed. "Thank you, Rage. I can understand why this would be hard for you to divulge. Knowing how you try to act all tough and evil for the others. Yet, feeling enough love for someone that it changed you. Making you rethink what you desired in life."

Rage didn't turn around. But her voice was clearly audible back, menacing tone included. "You can tell Raven it would take his Beast to get that reaction out of me. But if you divulge anything else to her, or any of the other emoticlones... I will destroy you." It sounded menacing all right. Yet at the same time, it looked like she was finally relieved to have told someone this.

And then Rage teleported away. Most likely back to her own realm in Nevermore. To clear the emotions she was feeling from her own mind. Just as Raven would do sometimes to stay in control.

Knowledge had a small smile on her face. ' _So Rage was part of the reason Affection evolved after all. I'm glad to know that like us, she is finally turning her back on the evil inside… although it troubles me that Garfield's Beast would just turn on Raven. If what she was telling me is right. But there has to be something we're missing here…'_

Knowledge tried to think hard on it. But couldn't think of what it could be. It was like an intricate puzzle, with the most important piece missing. If she could just find the one though, she'd be able to solve this once and for all.

' _I'll wait to tell Raven what I've figured out. She already assumes it's the Beast anyways. For now, I'll just try and find out what I'm missing.'_

 _Pause 'I just hope it really isn't his Beast.'_

* * *

 _Back to Raven_

Raven was floating past another collapsed archway. After Rage, she had found all the archways after her realm were already destroyed. Still allowing passage along the stone path, but making it almost impossible to tell when she passed from one realm to the next. Her only clue being the floating stars of light located in the center of what would have been the emoticlone's different realms.

Raven had seen Happiness when she died. And recently, she had seen Rage die. And due to the way Beast Boy had looked during his memory. She was almost certain the same thing happened to all the other emoticlones from before. And after seeing the way Rage had looked in the memory. She definitely didn't want to see any of the other memories associated with it.

So she kept floating on. Keeping an eye out for the Beast. Her own personal bodyguard as Beast Boy had called it for her once. How ironic that her own personal bodyguard apparently killed copies of herself inside his mind.

Another collapsed archway appeared. Another white star appeared in the distance. Raven again passed it. Continuing on to the next collapsed archway that appeared in the distance. If one of her emoticlones died in each one of these specks of light. Then Raven didn't want to see herself dying over and over again. But she also didn't want to see Beast Boy's progression as he watched her die repeatedly.

Another collapsed archway. Another star. Continual ignorance as she passed it by. Other than making sure no part of her body or cloak touched it.

Floating silently onward. Trying to get to the center of this Nevermore. Where she had no doubts that Beast Boy would be waiting. And possibly the Beast as well.

' _Maybe that's what happened. The Beast brought him here. And killed all the copies of myself. Leaving them as a trail to something. Maybe a trap for him?'_

Something still seemed off to Raven about that thought. But she just shrugged as she continued on. Floating onward along the lonely stone path.

She finally came across a standing archway. And as she passed under it, Raven felt a slight change in her surroundings. The air still feeling a little warm. As if sunlight was still shining down on the faded realm. And she could have sworn she was feeling a soft, ocean breeze blowing against her from the side. She would have continued on from there, if something else hadn't caught her attention. The archway behind her was still standing. Even though she had passed underneath it. It was as if it was waiting for something.

She looked ahead, and saw the floating star in the distance. Signifying the memory of the realm before. Like Rage's, and Happy's, but unlike most of the others. The color tone of it was different. Being a nice, deep dark purple. And as she approached, it looked to be slightly larger than the others.

' _I'm guessing since pink was Happy. And Red was Rage. That purple means Affection.'_

Raven floated forward. Intent on passing it. She floated high above it. And she continued on. Intent on getting to the last archway.

That is, she would have continued on. If she hadn't heard something from the flame itself.

" _ **JUST STOP HURTING RAVEN!"**_

Raven stopped. Right above the flame. Being caught off guard from the statement that had brought her there in the first place. Her concentration broke, and she fell towards the ground. And as she fell, the back part of her cloak touched the outer edge of the memory.

She felt a pull. And the dark abyss around her changed.

She was standing on a beach front. The soft ocean breeze from before was now a reality to her. The air warmed up again from the light of a sunset in the distance. Most of the beach she was standing on, however, was destroyed.

And that was when she saw a purple cloaked emotion, the first one she had seen not dying, flying around a white and black spotted thing on the ground. She couldn't recognize what it was from this distance. Affection, as Raven knew her as, was firing purple bolts of energy at the Beast on the ground. At least, that's what she assumed it was.

Whatever it was though, it was merely shrugging off the hits Affection launched at him like they were nothing. As it moved forward at inhuman speeds, trying to grab Affection from up in the air. Raven reached out with her senses, trying to identify what it was. It felt familiar, but it's very presence felt evil to Raven. And she could sense just what it wanted to do to her.

' _Affection!'_ Raven thought to herself. Out of shock in what she had seen flowing through this thing's evil mind. If this was the Beast that Beast Boy and the others had told her about. Then they had been either delusional, or the Beast had been hiding it's true nature. From inside her mind, she could feel the shock, and the disgust of some of her other emotions. Along with a build up of Rage.

Affection looked her way, and let out a gasp of shock. Raven thought for a second that Affection had seen her. But then looked behind her and saw Beast Boy. His face, could only be described as haggard. But a faint trace of hope was finally on it. ' _Wait, could this be the first time he saw an emoticlone that wasn't dying? Did all the others really… die in those memories like I thought?'_

Raven heard a savage roar behind her. And turned to see that the evil Beast on the ground had taken advantage of Affection's distraction, and had finally managed to grab her out of the air. He crashed her into the ground. Already in the process of trying to claw up her body with his claws.

And then Raven saw Beast Boy, still in his human form, run through where she was standing. His course clear as day to the stunned empath. As he crashed headlong into the big white and black Beast with all the strength he had. Anger clearly seen in his eyes, along with something that looked like desperation. The Beast hardly budged from the hit, but it did take it by surprise for enough time for the purple cloaked emoticlone to fly out of its clutches. Blood dripping from several different cuts on her arms and legs where the creature had managed to hit her.

The Beast turned to Beast Boy, a smirk on it's face. As Raven got closer and finally got a good look at it.

She had vague memories of the Beast from before. But she definitely knew that it's skin wasn't supposed to be... pale. She had thought that it had looked strange from a distance, but it's skin was clearly a pale color up close. With black dots running all along its body. Nor was it supposed to have a pair of blood red eyes…

' _Raven!'_

' _Not now Knowledge!'_ She thought back as the fight unfolded.

She watched as Beast Boy dodged the creature's blows. Not even morphing into something else to try and dodge the attacks. As he used what Raven saw as every acrobatic exercise Robin had ever taught him. To dodge all the different attacks the Beast sent his way. Barely avoiding being clawed, bit, among other things by the Beast that was trying to kill him.

At first, he seemed to be doing okay. And Raven marveled at how fast he was moving in just his human form. And then, Raven realized that he was being on the defensive all the time. Not even landing a hit on the creature. And the creature wasn't slowing down it's attacks. But seemed to be speeding up. Becoming to fast for her to follow.

His luck was only able to hold up for so long. And Raven saw the Beast finally land a scratch that traveled up his left arm. Quickly followed by one on his right hand and one on his left shoulder right after that.

Raven could only stand and watch as this Beast beat and clawed Beast Boy to a bloody mess. As time went on, he suffered injuries that made Raven a little scared for his safety. She had to get out of this memory now. Some of those wounds looked fatal enough to kill him.

Finally, Beast Boy ended up making a mistake. He rolled away from another swipe and got back on his feet, only to lose his balance. And he started to fall forward. Raven saw the smile the Beast had on it's evil looking face. That looked so familiar in a horrifying way to her. As Beast Boy fell right into an uppercut that sent him flying through the air. Landing just at the edge of the shoreline.

Affection let out a scream, as she landed right by him. She gently cradled his head in her arms. From what Raven could see, she was clawed up, but not to badly. In fact, Beast Boy looked a hell of a lot worse than she did right now. Almost looking as bad as Happy had, but at least not even close to what Rage had suffered.

Raven saw him try to sit up, but Affection wouldn't let him. She was looking at him with warmth brimming in her eyes. And a soft smile on her face. ' _Wait, if this is a copy of my mind from before Trigon. Why is Affection acting so… affectionate to Beast Boy? I thought that wasn't until after Trigon.'_

It seemed like Knowledge tried to say something again. But as the thought came, Raven saw Affection look back up. The warmth in her face being replaced with fear as she tried to stand back up. With Beast Boy still in her arms. And try to drag Beast Boy back into the lapping waves of the seashore.

Beast Boy also tried to get up, but he was still weak from the hard hit from earlier. Along with the fact that Affection had a vice grip on him, and refused to let him go.

Raven saw his face look up. As Affection tried to drag them both closer to the water. And then his eyes widened, as if he realized something.

She turned to where the Beast had been before. The evil Beast who killed the copies of her emoticlones inside his mind.

And saw that it was no longer a Beast.

In fact, what she saw was a person. A white skinned person in a black and gray doom patrol suit. The same fang poking out of the evil grin on his mouth. The same pointy ears adorning the sides of his metallic colored hair. Only, it was red eyes that gazed lazily back at Beast Boy. Red eyes that looked very familiar…

' _Wait. Pale skin… blackened clothing… red eyes… a copy of my own Nevermore… the mark of Scath-'_

' _Raven, it's him! It's his influence at work!'_ Knowledge finally got herself heard.

Raven suddenly realized the cold hard truth of what she was seeing. There wasn't the Beast lurking around down here deep in Beast Boy's subconsciousness. No, it was something far, far, worse than that. Something that she had thought unique to her and her only. But was standing right there in front of her in all of it's evil glory. The same grin she had seen in her nightmares.

It wasn't Beast Boy standing there in front of her. It was a demon. A demon she knew all to well.

Raven let out a scream of anger, seeing him interfere with her life again and again. Something inside her snapped. As if some imaginary line in her mind had finally been crossed.

And to think, all this time, Beast Boy had this demon hiding inside him. And they hadn't known it. She, the half-demon, hadn't sensed it.

Raven was full of anger now. But it wasn't just a burning Rage, it had a touch of something else to it. Something that looked to be a deep purple. Just like the cowering emoticlone in front of her.

And like that, a burst of power flew from Raven. And the memory she was seeing, shattered. Like fine glass around her.

The memory her cloak had touched sputtered out. The warmth in the air disappeared. The faint breeze from before disappeared. And the archway behind Raven finally collapsed. The Mark of Scath again visible on both sides where the pillars had been the moment before. And instead of fading, the marks grew in size. And started to appear along the stone path running towards Raven. The stone path falling into the abyss as it moved towards Raven.

But she didn't care about that. It was simply a distraction from the imminent danger she was in. Now her mission had taken on a greater urgency than before. As she finally realized what had been happening all along. How hoodwinked she had been.

Beast Boy's nightmare, falling into a coma while inside his mind, having emoticlones and a Nevermore of his own, burying himself inside a shield of memories when faced with the repeated death of the person he loved.

They were all the symptoms of demonic possession. And she hadn't even realized it. Despite all her knowledge of demons. Despite the fact that she was part demon!

When the marks were halfway to her, Raven flew forward. Flying at near supersonic speeds up the stone pathway. In response, the markings behind her sped up. Starting to slowly gain on the fleeing empath.

The last part of the stone pathway seemed to stretch on forever to her. The danger behind her continually gaining. ' _Beast Boy, oh Azar, please hang on for me!'_

Finally, the archway was only a few hundred feet in front of her. She was going to make it!

But as she approached the last archway, it started to crumble. The debris from it falling directly into her path. More pieces of rock seeming to fall out of the air above it. Breaking the stone path underneath it and kicking up dust.

Without even thinking, Raven darted right through it. Barely missing being hit by the falling rocks. To impatient to wait for them to stop falling and simply float to the other side.

After a couple seconds, that felt like an eternity, Raven made it through. A harsh red barrier appeared behind her. Failing though, to have her trapped inside of it. Raven turned to see what was in front of her. Hoping it wasn't another path to somewhere else.

But to her relief. There wasn't a path. Rather, she was now on a floating island again. The hooded doorway stood in the center, directly in front of her.

And laying on the ground beneath it, was a pale looking Beast Boy. His skin barely having a tint of green to it.

Raven rushed forward. Out of relief, worry, fear, happiness, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had started to shake him. Trying in vain to get him to wake up. "Beast Boy, you need to snap out of it! We need to get out of here!"

Beast Boy didn't even move. Raven felt a thought go through her mind. ' _She isn't real. I saw her disappear. Just ignore it and maybe it'll go away…'_

Recognizing the thought wasn't hers. Raven tried even harder. Resorting to slapping him across the face. "Beast Boy! Wake the hell up right now!" She shouted in his face.

Another thought. ' _What's a little pain. Without her in my life. Everything is pointless.'_

Tears were falling down her face. ' _No! This can't be happening now! Not when I finally found him! Not when my trip through his mind made me realize my feelings for him! And that he...!'_

"Garfield, please… I lo-"

A deep evil laugh interrupted her. Something she had only heard in her nightmares before. A laugh that only came when he was truly pleased and happy beyond compare. Which normally took about a million sacrifices to achieve this. Or a certain half demon daughter walking right into his clutches.

Raven hid the fact that she'd been crying. It would only please him even more. She turned around. Already knowing what was behind her. Getting in a fighting stance over the one who had stolen her heart.

And there stood a version of her father. In the form of Beast Boy's evil self. Weakened by the loss of his original body. But still very much evil, with only one pair of red eyes glaring at her.

The great, weakened, yet all powerful.

Trigon the Terrible.

He stopped laughing. An evil grin spreading across his face.

" _Why hello daughter. I believe we have much to discuss."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Finally, we're getting somewhere! More memories thrown in, some edited stuff from Chapter Four thrown in, and Rage showing a bit of her human side!**

 **And the demon's true self being shown as well! Just how will Raven be able to face her father this time around?! Will she be able to save herself and Beast Boy from her father?!**

 **What was she going to say?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	10. Wake Up

**All right! My favorite part of the story is here! We are at the climax! Sort of. Sorry for the wait. Explained down at the bottom. Hopefully the length of this will make you wonderful readers happy and excited for more!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Invader Johnny:** Maybe she faces her old man. Curious? Why don't you read and find out. (Gives a cookie and fist bump)

 **Lilfitz04:** When it comes to Raven's Happiness, her old man is always there to say no. If he didn't do that, he wouldn't be fulfilling his role as demonic father. (Gives cookie)

 **Guest:** Rage might be demonic, but she's still a part of Raven. I hate seeing people make her out to be all evil. One of the reasons I liked writerzero's work. Thank goodness for those emoticlones. If only she'd listen to what they had to say more often. Being that Trigon has been in her mind before, I thought that he'd have a mental copy of it just in case he needed it later. Thus, the reason I put him back in. And for that last part, you'll have to read to find out. (Gives a cookie and a hug)

 **Santoramon:** Trigon always has to ruin her happiness. He's her demonic father for crying out loud! I go by a belief that Rage isn't all evil. It's only because of Trigon's influence from before that she majorly rebelled inside of Raven's mind. And maybe, before this story ends, I might just write a scene for that. (Gives a cookie and a brohug)

 **Bluedog197:** I have no words as to how to truly reply to your review here. You just made me accomplish so many different things that I didn't even know about! I am now super happy to the reaction I got out of you! (Throws the plate of cookies and gives a Starfire hug of death!)

* * *

 **Updated: 9:50 P.M. May 2, 2016**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't freaking own it! You got it! I don't own it! AHHHHHHHHHHH! (Throws laptop into the wall)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:** _Wake up_

* * *

" _Why hello daughter. I believe we have much to discuss."_

Raven was glaring at her father. Of course, Trigon hadn't been destroyed. She'd already known he wasn't going to be killed that easily. He was Lucifer's second lieutenant in hell for a reason. He was almost as powerful as a god.

But to be hiding in her own teammate. Heck, the one guy whom she had found love for. And who genuinely loved her back.

To be that close to her for months without her realizing it. Studying both her and him in the background. And now that he was taking control of his mind this very instant. Likely to destroy it forever when he had taken him over.

Raven had always hated her father. His very existence making her unable to feel without destroying anything around her. To force her to hide from her emotions. To force her to not heed them until it was too late.

But now, deep inside, her Rage was seething at him. Wanting to make an appearance. To punish him in ways that were inhumanely possible for a normal human to describe. To make him feel endless pain and misery for eternity for wanting to destroy her beloved. To make him feel weak and worthless. Like he had always done to her.

In short. Trigon had managed to piss Raven off. To levels not even Beast Boy had ever seen before. Which in itself was quite an accomplishment.

Her eyes turned blood red. And then split in two. Her cloak and leotard turned into a harsh red color. And dark red energy surrounded the palms of her hands. As a very evil glare settled onto her pale face.

Rage was now in control.

"There is nothing to discuss here, father!" Saying the last part as if it sickened her. Which it might indeed have, knowing her. "Unless it involves tearing you out of my Garfield's body!" Her voice was filled with all the pains and evil souls of hell. All of which was directed at Trigon.

Trigon, in Beast Boy's demon form, simply smirked. He was from hell, so he encountered stuff like that on a daily basis. " _My dear child. Are you, perhaps, a little angry at me for something? All I'm doing is taking over this pathetic weakling's mind."_ He said in a mocking tone.

Rage screamed out in, well, rage. A red wave of energy came from her soul self and hurtled at Trigon. Before it hit him, he simply changed into an eagle. Flying over it like it was nothing. He landed back on the ground right afterwards before changing back. He was still smirking.

" _I must admit. I have never had the power before to change into so many different forms. The feeling from it is so exhilarating. All the raw power that each new form is capable of providing me. To have a mere taste gives me such a sweet sensation."_

"That power doesn't belong to you!" Rage screamed out. Sending a dark red ethereal fist towards Trigon's face. He simply smiled, before he changed into a fly and flew around it. Changing back into himself again. The smile gone. Replaced by a thinking look.

" _I must admit. It feels weird not having my laser eyes on hand anymore. That I can't seem to phase shift anymore. And it's a little weird seeing out of only two eyes instead of four. But I think the expansive uses of this body will more than make up for it."_

 _Pause to dodge another red fist. "It'll be quite amusing having a hero destroy the world he worked so hard to protect. To watch the people who looked up to him back away in fear."_

Rage sent forth another attack. This time, forming a red sphere of energy around him. Squeezing and compressing it in the hope to crush her demonic father inside. At first, it seemed to be working.

But then the sphere started to grow again. Getting bigger and bigger. Until it started to form a crack, and finally broke. Revealing a big, white, black spotted wooly mammoth. Trigon again morphed back into his normal form. The mocking look from before back on his face. As he seemed to realize that his daughter was in no state of mind to fight logically against him.

" _Dear daughter. Why are you so angry with me at the moment? You can't possibly have any feelings for this pathetic excuse for skin and bones over there. I thought those monks of yours at least raised you better."_

His words were met by another ethereal red fist. Followed by a pair of hands that came out of the ground to try and trap him. He simply morphed into a Stegosaurus and hit the first fist away. Followed by a mouse to avoid the hands.

He morphed back into himself as he looked to be yawning out of boredom.

" _Please tell me daughter. Did you actually think that he could have loved you? That he actually cared about you? Knowing that you were my daughter? A half-demon incapable of producing any kids because of your genetic code. "_

Rage stopped attacking. Breathing in heavily from all the energy she had released. But also because of the shock she was feeling from what he had said. Was he right? Was it impossible for her to have any future kids because of her biology?

She didn't say anything. But the look in her four eyes said it all. Trigon's smirk seemed to grow in size.

" _My dear daughter. You didn't know. Half breeds like you are mainly infertile. Mainly since there isn't a single person out there with the same genetic code as you."_

"Shut up! You're lying!" Rage was starting to split control between herself and Raven. Both of them, along with all the other emoticlones quite shocked at what Trigon had just dropped on them. To have one of her future dreams ripped away from her just like that. "Even if you're telling the truth, I know Garfield still loves me! Even if I can't carry any of his kids!"

Trigon started to make a tsk tsk face. " _My dear daughter. How many times have I had to tell you before. No one loves you. Not your mom. Not the monks that raised you. Nor any of your so called friends. They merely tolerated your petty existence as you dwelled among them."_

Rage took full control again as she screamed in anger. Claws grew out of her hands, lengthening to black, foot long blades on each of her fingers. As she flew towards Trigon in a blind fit of Rage. Intent on killing her father.

He merely moved whatever part of his body that was needed to avoid each of her strikes. Speaking while he did so. Angering her further with each sentence he spoke.

' _You know in your heart that he doesn't truly love you Raven."_

 _ **Ducks swipe**_ " _I inhabit his mind."_

 _ **Leans back**_ " _I can see he only wants you for that body of yours."_

 _ **Moves head to side**_ " _All he sees you for is a slut to do with as he pleases."_

 _ **Pulls gut back**_ " _He lusts for you daughter, but he doesn't truly love you."_

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" That last one had been a little too far for her. As Rage rushed forward. Intent on slicing him in half at the waist with her sharp claws before he could react.

She almost did it too.

Right as her claws were about to connect. Trigon's body seemed to blur in the air in front of her. Before he had morphed into an amoeba. Rid the gust of wind that came from her claws slicing through the air. And morphed back to himself. Suddenly to the side of her.

He brought his two arms down on the blunt part of the claws. Right as he morphed back. Breaking them into many little pieces.

Before she could register the pain she felt from losing her claws, Trigon gave her a hard punch to her chest. Making her fly back and hit the ground. Rolling back onto Beast Boy's body. As soon as she stopped moving, she jumped back up. Sending another wave of intense red energy back at Trigon. Her Rage still not fully spent.

Trigon jumped over it in normal form. Landing on all fours as he transformed into a sleek white cheetah. Already running forward towards Raven. Even in animal form, he continued to speak as he approached. Hoping to unbalance her so he could take care of her easily.

" _You're nothing but a mere portal! Your very existence was merely to bring me to this world! Who could have possibly loved you when you harbored such an evil destiny your entire life!"_

Rage, in an act that was truly unlike her, raised a shield around herself. The white black spotted cheetah bouncing right off in surprise. Sending him back about feet in the air before he landed back on the ground on all fours.

He was expecting another outrageous attack as he landed. But was surprised when he felt no surge of energy coming off her. And so he looked up to see Rage acting… calm? Well, at least as calm as she could be for herself. Her head was lowered and her fists were clenched. The claws on them gone from his previous counter attack.

She started to speak. Still in a tone full of evil. But laced with something unique. "You say my very existence was to merely serve as a portal for you to this world father? That not one of my friends cared about me? That I was just an object in Garfield's eyes?"

She said the last part pointing down at Beast Boy. Her hand clenching again. As she looked up. Her eyes were a mixture of red and purple. All four of them. Which was quite an odd sight in his eyes.

"I may have brought you to this world father. But I was also the one that destroyed you afterwards!" Red/Purple energy surrounded her palm. It was quite bizarre for Trigon to see.

She started to speak louder. Her words carrying like the beat of a drum. "You said my friends didn't care about me! When they helped me to get rid of you! Even going as far as hell and back to make me realize you could be beat!" The weirdly colored energy moved up her arms. As her claws started to regrow on her fingers again. Only this time, they weren't black.

They were white.

"You say Garfield doesn't love me! That he only lusts for my body!" The two energy colors mixed together. Making white, with a touch of purple tone to it. As it surrounded her cloaked body. Changing the color of her cloak to the same as the energy.

Raven was in her pure form. As her eyes became purple. As Rage, Love, and all the other emoticlones in her body joined forces inside her. The now white energy surrounding her palms.

"You're right to say that he lusts for me! But it isn't because of my body alone! It's because he knows what I truly am! And loves me for it!" Her eyes narrowed as she focused herself on the now stunned Trigon. The last time he'd seen her in that form, things hadn't ended well for him.

"And you know what, I lust for him as well! Not because of his body! But because I know, I love him!"

With that, Raven sent a narrow beam of white energy at Trigon. Who had been standing there in his cheetah form the whole time.

He quickly moved to dodge to the right. Hoping to outmaneuver the energy. And ran right into a wall of energy that had appeared there. He was still dazed from that when the beam of energy hit him right in the chest. Launching him onto his back. Raven smirked at her father. Who quickly got up to counterattack.

" _My little girl does know how to fight after all!"_ He shouted as he brushed himself off.

Raven merely grinned an evil grin at this. ' _All he's trying to do is make me lose control. Well let's give him a taste of his own medicine.'_

"What's the matter old man? Did all that old age finally start to catch up to you?" She taunted as she launched rocks covered in white energy from off the ground at him.

Trigon changed into an elephant. All the rocks merely bouncing off his thick skin. " _I have lived thousands of years longer than you dear child. Trust me when I say age is not a factor when I battle."_ He said before charging forward.

Right before impact though, Raven phase shifted into the ground. And came up behind with her claws shining. She got two quick slashes on his behind.

Trigon let out a roar of pain and anger.

Trigon quickly turned around. Ready to charge Raven in his humungous form.

Only she wasn't there. Another swipe dug into his side. These were merely scratches compared to the first ones. But they still caused him pain.

Apparently, that was the downside to his new body. Unlike his other immortal one, this one could easily be wounded. And his healing ability didn't seem to be working as well since his behind was still bleeding freely behind him.

It wasn't even necessarily the main body yet that he was controlling. That one still laid on the ground in front of the portal. Trigon was only in possession of the dark side of Beast Boy's body. And it was like controlling a wild bull. With it being in such close proximity to Raven.

Before, Trigon had just been ready to fully take over Beast Boy's body when the idiot had shielded himself with his memories of Raven. Making the body he was inhabiting act up. Making all the hard work of putting an old copy of Raven's Nevermore. Along with copies of her emoticlones. Go to freaking waste! It had been hard enough getting him to kill her! And now with the delay, his control over his dark side had slowly been slipping.

Trigon was tired of his plans being delayed or ruined. First, the monks of Azarath had tricked him into a prison dimension many years ago. Delaying him from his conquest of the universe.

Then, Raven, his portal, had destroyed his main body with the pure part of her soul. Again, another sort of minor inconvenience since part of his soul had attached itself to Beast Boy. A weak minded fool who had more potential power in himself than he had yet to realize.

But now Beast Boy, whom he had thought as the weakest minded individual on the team. Was still somehow resisting his attempts to give up control of his body. His own dark side fighting back against Trigon. Even though he had studied the boy for months. Learned what his deepest fears had been. How to leave him so emotionally scarred that he'd give up without a fight. Or so he had thought.

But he was fighting. And he was fighting back hard. Just as Raven was at the moment. In the form he feared above everything else.

It was actually draining him of more and more of his powers at the moment. As he was trying to take control of Beast Boy's whole body. While keeping control of the part he already had. So between fighting Beast Boy mentally, for control of Beast Boy's dark side, and Raven physically while he was in control,

Trigon was really starting to lose his patience. And possibly his sanity.

For the fifth time, Raven dug her claws into his side. Disappearing into the ground before he could turn. But he didn't turn to find her this time. Instead, he waited to feel where she would appear next. Thinking that he would finally outsmart his daughter.

That was, until she reappeared. Standing right on one of his tusks. Shocking him from the unexpected move.

"Did you honestly think it was going to be that easy?" She said to the white elephants face. Before he could reply, she back flipped off of him. And a fist of white energy came out of nowhere. Uppercutting Trigon in his big elephant face. The hit sent the five ton elephant ten feet into the air. Where a second white fist came and hit it like a bat. Launching him far back into the red barrier of energy.

Seeing she had a slight reprieve. Raven ran over to Beast Boy.

He was almost to the point now where he had little flecks of green showing in his skin. The rest being a very pale gray like hers. His hair was almost completely white.

Trigon seemed to almost be in full control.

Raven knew if he were to gain full control. He would destroy Beast Boy's mind. Making sure it would never come back to take over his body again.

That was one of the few things about demonic possession she had learned from Azar. If a demon wants to control someone's body. And keep control of it for later use. It would have to kill the host's mind to keep it from coming back to reclaim what it had lost. Although, for some reason, he hadn't managed to do that to Beast Boy's dark counterpart.

Still, she couldn't allow Trigon to take control now.

She couldn't allow her father to win this time.

From behind her, Trigon slowly pushed himself from off the ground. Still slightly dazed from the hits he had received. He felt a spike of mental pain, and held his head as his body unwillingly transformed. Beast Boy's dark counterpart taking back a little bit of control.

Raven heard an angry roar behind her. And instinctively knew that Trigon had recovered from the blows she had delivered.

Sure enough. She turned around and saw the same Beast she saw in the memory from before. Charging forward on all fours. It's red eyes gleaming. Yet, it seemed like it was having an internal battle. She got in a battle stance over Beast Boy's body. Ready to defend it from the creature.

' _Raven! You need to make him mad!'_

Raven paused for a second. As the angry white Beast came nearer and nearer. A little shocked to hear his voice after all this time. Until she suddenly recognized it.

' _Knowledge? Is that you?'_

 _His reply was quick. 'Yes! And I'm very stressed at the moment so listen quick! I need you to make Trigon there absolutely enraged! Do you think you could do that?!'_

Raven phased into the ground. Dodging Trigon/dark Beast as he jumped for her. Making him crash into the portal behind her. Trigon's control slipped a little more on it.

' _I already thought he was enraged.'_ She replied in a monotone thought.

Knowledge seemed to sigh in exasperation on the mental link. ' _He's frustrated and angered! But he isn't quite in a blind Rage just yet!'_

Raven flew up into the air. Dodging Trigon/dark Beast as he tried to make a grab for her again. She wanted to reply with a question as to what he was planning. When she saw the state of Beast Boy's body on the ground. She couldn't even tell if there was any green left on him.

' _I hope you know what you're doing Knowledge.'_

The dark Beast came up to grab her again. This time, instead of dodging, Raven sent a glowing white ethereal fist at it.

It curved its body mid-air. Dodging the fist. But sent it off course. Missing Raven up in the air by several feet.

The barely Trigon controlled Beast landed on the ground. Picking up a small boulder in it's claws and chucking it seconds after it had landed. Hurtling at Raven in speeds that very well could have rivaled that of Kid Flash.

Raven barely raised her white barrier in time. The boulder turning to tiny dust particles as it made contact against her pure soul shield. And dropping it.

Right as the barrier fell, the Beast leaped right through where it had been. Jaw open wide to catch its victim off guard. Only, it snapped shut on thin air.

Before it could contemplate what had happened to it's prey, a foot, covered in energy, came out of the dust above it. Hitting down hard on it's temple. Trigon howled in pain inside it's mind. Losing just a little more control. Barely keeping a string's worth on its mind. As he tried to fight back against its anger.

The Beast howled in pain and anger as the force of the hit knocked him towards the ground below. Before it impacted, Raven herself appeared out of the dust cloud. Smirking widely at the success of her blow. She just needed one last parting shot to Trigon. As she pulled out her right hand from her cloak.

Showing the universal finger to the Beast. And Trigon lost the last bit of control he had over it. Blinding rage filling up it's mind and casting him to the outside of it.

Another cloud of dust appeared as it hit the ground. As Raven hovered up in the air. ' _Did that do the trick Knowledge?'_

' _Well…'_

A very loud howl came up from the center of the dust. Before the Beast leapt right out of it. The intelligent glint that had been in its eyes before now gone. Completely replaced by a blinding red rage.

' _I think you did your job a little too well.'_ Raven heard as she quickly flew out of the way. Barely missing it's outstretched claws by inches.

She quickly responded by sending a narrow beam of white energy at it's back. It barely missed as it curved in the air. It's feet landing on a cliff face as it pushed off it back towards Raven. She sent another beam in its face. Landing a hit that did almost nothing. Her pure self would be of no good since Trigon was no longer in control now.

' _So he's officially pissed off. What now?'_

She portaled out of the Beast's way. Seeming to realize that her attacks wouldn't really do much against it anymore. Barely getting away in time as it seemed like the Beast was speeding up while in the air.

' _Just make sure to keep it mad. That'll help to keep that old bastard from regaining control while the rest of us do our work.'_

Before she could question him. The enraged Beast appeared again in front of her. Distracting her for a moment as she raised a barrier of powerful white energy in it's path. Making it slam headlong right into it.

Knowledge's presence left her mind. Disappearing before she could ask what he had meant. She had wanted to ask him how he even got here in the first place. And what he had meant when he and the others had work to do.

All further thought was drowned out by the roar of the Beast as it smashed through the barrier. Putting her on the move once again. "I hope you know what you're doing Knowledge." She said as she phase shifted into the ground.

* * *

 _Beast Boy was floating weightless in nothing. His eyes blankly open. Numb to every feeling that was all around him in this cold heart of space._

 _That was at least what it looked like to him. A great, endless black void. Filled with thousands of white stars all around him. Stars that had been close to himself before to help warm his soul self. No nebulas. No black holes. Just plain, average, shining stars all around him._

 _Yet now, they were getting farther… and farther away. Making it feel progressively colder to him by the second. As one after another faded away from his view. Each one bringing a deeper cold to his soul._

 _As those stars got farther away and faded though. So to, did all his thoughts about her. The dark angel that almost seemed like merely a dream to him now. A dream that would never become reality._

 _Her face. That had seemed so beautiful and vivid to him before. Like a masterpiece in a museum. But was now only a shady pale blur, mixed between gray and purple inside his own mind._

 _The name to her slipping away from his mind's grasp. As she slowly faded away from inside his mind. Getting farther and farther away as more and more time passed. To the point where she was just a forgotten dream._

 _All of his thoughts, all his memories about this mysterious girl, slowly disappeared. Disappearing one after the other. Just like those stars in the distance. Making her forget all he'd ever known about her._

 _The only thing that didn't seem to fade at first, was her voice. In one instance. That seemed to never fade from his mind._

 _It had only been one word._

' _ **Why?'**_

 _Repeated, over and over, again._

 _Spoken in such a way, that it shattered something inside his chest. More and more each time. This was the only pain that seemed to register in his mind. Although he didn't know why it hurt so much there._

 _The memory of her angelic broken voice came over… and over… and over. Into his mind. Like a broken record player. Sometimes being replaced by the sound of near silent sobbing. That only served to deepen the pain he felt. The pain that he wanted to escape. Although he couldn't remember why._

 _There was nothing left in this broken changeling. Besides the pieces of his broken heart. And the pain that came from it. A broken heart that he'd never understand again._

 _At times, he'd almost manage to recall what he had done to this mysterious woman. Whatever it had been though, he just couldn't get himself to remember. Or to get himself to care to remember._

 _With each passing minute, the want for the answer seemed to fly farther and farther away from his mind. Out into the endless black void all around him. The sound of her broken voice growing farther and farther away._

 _With each passing minute that passed. Beast Boy's skin grew colder. His mind and thoughts slowed down. He became more numb to his surroundings. And to his own broken heart._

 _His open eyes saw his once green hand float in front of his face. Now a pale gray, with just a slight tinge of green. His claws were as black as the void he was in._

 _Somewhere, in the part of his mind that was still working, he found it strange how his hand seemed so pale to him now. When it had seemed so alive and vibrant to him before. And wondered why his gloves weren't on. To hide those hideous claws from the outside world._

 _But in seconds, that too, left his mind. As that part of his mind, became numb. No more thoughts coming out of it._

 _The thousands of distant lights around him had shrunk to a few hundred._

 _Then, to a few dozen._

 _His soul and mind became number with each second. As one individual light after another disappeared. Darkening his vision of the endless black void. Like a sun setting on the horizon. With no intention of ever coming back again._

 _Another brief thought crossed his mind. That maybe, just maybe, he was dying. That his life was ending. And that there could be people that'd miss him._

 _But as this thought came. It vanished. Having no more affect on him than if a fly had buzzed by his ear. He had lost the will to care._

 _There were only a couple lights left. Taking longer to vanish than the others. But vanishing, nonetheless. The cold taking over the pain from his chest at last. Eradicating any more pain from reaching his numb mind._

 _He could barely see an outline of the girls face now. He couldn't even tell if it had been a girl or a boy. Or what he/she had sounded like. The voice he had heard over and over again earlier having long gone by now. Along with the memory of it. And all his other memories related to the girl/boy._

 _The only evidence of its existence, being the shards that seemed to fill his chest. The shards that wouldn't disappear. The shards that hinted at some deep sadness. To what it could have been though, he doubted he'd ever know._

 _One last light remained. Almost seeming to be right in front of his face. The only source, besides him, that existed in this endless black realm he was floating in._

 _His mind was numb._

 _His skin was numb._

 _His broken heart was numb._

 _Everything was numb._

 _The light in front of him dulled in his vision. Darkness seeming to be ready to take him now. The light dulled a little more. And his pale green eyes closed. Ready to be taken away by the darkness._

 _And then, the light grew in size. And in intensity. Drowning away the darkness from all around him. Beating back the cold that had been so willing to take him._

 _Beast Boy blinked his eyes back open at the sudden blindness. Was that last light coming closer. Or was it just him. As his will to care slowly came back._

 _The light kept on growing in size. Seeming to be getting closer and closer to the floating changeling. Who did nothing. Could do nothing. As he was floating on air. As it came closer and closer to him._

 _The light seemed to engulf his vision. The heat from it driving the chill out from his body. His hand appeared through the brightness into his vision again. Slowly regaining its natural green color as the paleness was driven back. And as his claws seemed to fade from black to a pure white._

 _Feeling was slowly starting to return to his body. But the memories were staying away for now. Along with the pain inside his chest._

 _Finally, the light surrounded him. Almost seeming to be protecting him from the harsh outside environment. The black void that had seemed so willing to leave him to die._

 _His skin was back to a full green again. His mind was slowly starting to think again. As he tried to move parts of his body. Although he was still floating in the air. Only serving to make him flip or sway side to side in the spot he floated in._

 _Beast Boy heard heavy footfalls in the air around him. He tried to turn his body towards where he thought he was hearing the sound. Having to work on keeping himself from flipping over and over in the air again._

 _A figure came out of the light in front of him. Standing tall and proud. It's mane flowing wildly behind him as if a breeze was blowing through it. Great intelligent white eyes were staring back at the changeling._

 _It was the Beast. Or at least, what looked to be it. As his memory slowly came back to him. The Beast did not look like what it did inside his own head._

 _It had a wide variety of different colors on his fur. Looking as if a rainbow had decided to puke on it's fur. It also seemed to have a wide variety of facial expressions that crossed it's face. A smile, a frown, a glare, and more. He had only ever seen it with a permanent growling expression on it's face. Thanks to Cyborg's security film. But there was no doubt, that it was the Beast who was in front of him._

" _Beast?... Is that you?" Beast Boy finally found himself able to speak. Flinching at the way his voice sounded so broken. And so dry to him. Like he hadn't had any water in days._

 _The Beast shook his head. Confusing Beast Boy a little. "If you aren't Beast? Then who… or what are you?"_

 _The Beast gave a small smile. The first facial expression that had stayed on it's face for more than a second. And then a small yellow light came out of it. Floating in the air in front of Beast Boy. Confusing him to the importance of the light as the smile went off the Beast's face. Along with the yellow coloring._

 _The light vanished. Revealing… himself? Now that was a weird thing for him._

 _The copy of himself looked almost exactly like him. Besides the fact that he was wearing glasses. Wore a yellow version of his uniform. Actually had an intelligent glint to his eyes (LOL). And had the exact same smile on his face that had been on the Beast's._

 _The Beast was standing still behind the clone. Almost seeming to be waiting for something to happen._

 _Beast Boy, as if on instinct, reached his hand out towards himself. The clone doing the same thing as him. Beast Boy didn't understand why he needed to. But for some reason, he felt it was necessary for something to happen. As indeed, it very well could be. And so he followed the unspoken command._

 _As their hands touched, Beast Boy's head fell back as white hot pain filled him. Starting first in his head. And spreading to other parts of his body as their complaints finally registered inside his mind. From muscle cramps for staying still to long. To hunger for not eating in a while. Among various other things._

 _His clone was still standing in front of him. Gripping onto Beast Boy's hand. Almost seeming to be unable to let go of it._

 _More different colored lights came out of the Beast. Making it lose it's unique rainbow coloring._

 _More clones of himself stepped out of the light. Moving forward to touch Beast Boy as well. All on different parts of his body. Increasing his pain tenfold each time as different feelings washed back into him._

 _His vision started to blur. Ringing filled his ears. The taste of iron filled his mouth. The light around him was too bright. He felt like he was dying all over again._

 _And the pain, oh, the pain. It was almost enough to make him black out again. To make him wish that he had died._

 _And in the midst of all this pain, the memories started coming back._

 _The girl's face reappeared from the outline. Purple hair surrounding her round face in an A-Cut. A red gem was in the middle of her forehead. Amethyst eyes that seemed to stare through his soul. And pale gray lips, in the form of a small smile. The bay glistening behind her._

' _ **Raven…'**_

 _As if a dam had burst from the name, and the image of her. All the memories that had disappeared from before came back to his mind._

 _The time he had first gotten a smile out of her. By the beach in front of Titan's Tower._

 _The time she had selflessly healed him for the first time. Showing just a little bit more about herself to him._

 _The time he had learned how truly different she was from him. Why she had to try so hard to keep control of her emotions in the real world._

 _The time he had visited Terra for the last time. And told her he couldn't give up on Raven._

 _The time he had comforted her when her heart had been broken._

 _And the time she had comforted him. When his dark side had revealed itself for the first time._

 _The time she had seemed to die in front of his eyes. Becoming a portal for her father._

 _The time he had been so relieved when she was still alive. And stood up to her father. Destroying him with the pure part of her soul that he had seen a couple times before._

 _Then the time he pushed her away. To angry with himself and taking it out on the one person who didn't deserve it._

 _The times he had tried to get her forgiveness. Followed with when he thought he learned she hated him._

 _All of this, and so much more in between, came rushing back into his aching mind._

 _The good times they'd had together._

 _The bad times they'd shared._

 _Ending with what he had thought he had done to her. Inside of her mind._

 _A series of voices filled his head. Ones that almost sounded like his. But weren't his. Which was kind of odd to him._

' _ **Garfield… what you saw before was a dream... That wasn't real... We have seen her... She is still alive… I sprayed her as a skunk...'**_

 _That last one was a little weird. Slightly shocking him out of his pain for a moment. But he still couldn't reply to the voices. The pain he was feeling in his head and heart was so bad. From all the grief he felt. They could say it was a dream all they wanted. It had felt so real to him. And even if it hadn't, he knew she hated him._

 _One last light came out of the Beast. One that was pure white. Unlike the others. The Beast slumped down. No longer having anyone inside of it._

 _A hand came out of that light. Touching the center of Beast Boy's forehead._

 _And just like that, the pain stopped._

 _A feeling of warmth filled him up to the brim. Drowning away all his grief. The pieces in his chest knit back together. As a warm feeling centered on one person fixed every single problem he had been suffering from. The other voices disappeared. Making room for this soft, warm voice._

' _ **Do you really want to give up on her Gar? After all that you've done for her? She has ventured into your very mind. Taken risks to get herself to where you are. She has given up her sense of control, the thing she values most, in the hope that it would help you. Do you want to give up now? When she is fighting to save your life at this very moment?'**_

 _He shook his head in answer. Somehow, the way he heard himself speak, he knew that he wasn't lying to him. That what everything he'd said had been true. That somehow, Raven was still alive. And that she was fighting for him to live at this moment. He knew, if she was still alive, that he couldn't give up yet. No, he wasn't going to push her away this time._

 _The light surrounding the emoticlone completely vanished then. Showing a white, smiling uniformed version of himself. The others backing off a little from his presence._

" _What do I need to do?"_ _Beast Boy asked._

 _The emoticlones around him started to fade from his vision. The light around him growing ever brighter. Until he could only see the warm smile in front of him. Seeming to reassure him that everything would be alright._

 _A warm smile. That he had once seen on Raven. When her barriers had been down. When she allowed the world to see what she felt. It was that smile that Beast Boy would fight to the death for._

' _ **Wake up.'**_ _Love said to Beast Boy. As he and the others were absorbed back into his mind._

 _And so, he did._

* * *

Another boulder exploded on the ground. As Raven dodged yet another massive punch from the dark Beast. She had no idea just how many of them had been destroyed. Between her using them as projectiles, or the dark Beast missing her and hitting them instead.

All she really knew for sure was that the stone pathways would have plenty of small stones to last a long time after this fight. If they still existed that is.

She had managed to lead the dark Beast to the opposite side of the portal archway. Away from Beast Boy's still body. She had mainly done this to keep both her, and the dark Beast from harming him accidentally.

Not that it wouldn't have been an accident on the dark Beast's part. If he had decided to hurt his original master. As he was totally enraged at the moment. Thanks to her.

Knowledge still hadn't shown up. No miracle had happened. No green knight in shining armor had appeared to save her and bring himself back under control. It was almost as if he had abandoned her to this furious monstrosity. Purposely putting her in a position that would end with her being killed.

The dark Beast had become relentless. With Trigon's steady control over it now long gone. It had completely reverted to the dark side of it's primal desires.

It had black foot and a half long claws sticking out of it's fingers and toes. Claws so massive that it should have unbalanced him at least. But did no such thing. As it was still very fast, and very agile.

It kept shaking off her strongest hits like they were nothing. An evil gleam with no intelligence in it filled his blood red eyes. As the thing moved at speeds that the normal human eye couldn't follow. But her special demon modified eyes could. It was raving mad. And looking for blood with each hit it sent at her.

All it wanted was to fulfil an urge his master had never allowed him to do. To sink his teeth into living flesh. To watch as the life drained from his victim.

In short. It wanted to kill.

And unfortunately for Raven, she was the only target available.

Under normal circumstances, the Beast would never harm Raven. Let alone, kill her. It thought of her as his mate. Which Beast Boy would plead the fifth on to avoid being seriously maimed by Raven.

But because of Trigon's influence. The absence of all of Beast Boy's different emoticlones. And the fact that it was finally free to act on its darkest desires. It was fair game to it. And Raven was no exception.

Raven phased into the ground again. Barely dodging the Dark Beast's sharp claws. Only to have to put up another white shield as she came out of the ground again to avoid being tackled by the behemoth. Even though she had moved a good hundred feet away.

After it hit against it, she shot a spear of energy out from the center of her shield right into it's massive chest.

Again, the dark Beast merely grunted as it brought its fist down on the now weakened shield. Shattering it into many pieces as it charged forward.

Raven was already moving to phase shift into the ground. Knowing her shield would be broken since she had weakened it to attack. Even though she knew it would hardly do anything. At the least, it'd keep the dark Beast distracted while she hoped Knowledge would come back. If he ever did.

A fist appeared right in front of her eyes. Uppercutting her up high into the air before she could phase into the ground.

Before she could get over the shock of getting hit point blank, the dark Beast seemed to appear out of thin air above her. Like it did with Adonis long before when the Beast fought him. And did a nice double fist smash on her abdomen. Knocking the breath out of her lungs as she careened back towards the ground.

She was about to open a portal for herself on the ground. To one, avoid the smashing hit she'd receive. And two, avoid getting hit again by the dark Beast.

When the dark Beast was suddenly on the ground beneath her. Punching her right in the chest with another fist. It's claws retracted for now.

Raven tried to get a breathe in as she flew through the air to replace all the air she had lost. When the Beast appeared behind her. Hitting her back up into the air again with a strong kick to her behind.

All of those hits occured in the space of five seconds.

And so this continued for another two minutes (ouch). Raven being hit around like a bag doll. While the dark Beast kept on moving from spot to spot. Getting easy heavy hits on the dark empath. As she struggled to bring up some small form of resistance.

Finally, as she was flying through the air again. The dark Beast did one last hit. Us. As it did the exact same hit to Raven as she had done to him earlier. Hitting her with his heavy foot right on her forehead. She let out a scream of pain as her chakra dug into her skull.

As she flew down through the air. Back over the other side of the hooded portal. Landing on the ground hard next to Beast Boy. She tried to take a breath in again. But her chest felt so much pain from the simple action. As she tried to force a little air into her lungs.

The dark Beast vaulted over the portal. Landing on the ground in front of her. An evil grin plastered onto it's face.

Raven tried to get back up. But fell back down as pain and lack of oxygen coursed through her bruised and battered body. She was beaten. And Knowledge hadn't come back to save her.

The dark Beast picked her up by the end of her hood. Having her dangle in the air in front of him.

Her head was down. Hiding the defeated look and tear tracks that had settled upon her face. Unable to use her hood to hide it from the creature standing in all of its evil glory in front of her.

It slightly brought out its claws again. Only letting out a good two inches. One of it's claws rested underneath her chin. Making her look up at it in it's blood red eyes. Unable to fight through the pain to hide her emotions from her face.

In it's eyes. She could see Trigon fighting to take back control of the body he was inhabiting. Despite all that he'd done, he didn't want to kill his own daughter. At least, not like this, where he wouldn't get the pleasure of torturing her for eternities on end. For the loss of his immortal body.

But apparently, Trigon had underestimated the strength inside of Beast Boy's demon. And now he was trapped inside of it. Unknown as to whether or not he'd ever be free again. Raven took some small comfort in the fact that her father wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again. Despite the fact that she was going to die by the person she loved.

The dark Beast smirked. Knowing it had won. As it moved it's claw away from her face.

A claw sliced half an inch down into her left arm. Making her scream at the unexpected pain.

Another one stabbed into her leg. Barely missing the major arteries. Followed by another that cut along her skull. Removing locks of purple hair with it. As another one cut open her leotard at the stomach.

Slowly, the Beast stabbed, sliced, and maimed Raven's body with one hand. The other still holding her up in the air. Each mark earning more screams of pain than the last. As the marks teared at both her skin, and her clothing.

When it got bored of this, it sank it's teeth down on her neck. Not enough to make her bleed a lot. But it definitely left a rather large mark there.

Under normal circumstances, it would be the symbol that she was now his lifelong mate. To be the mother of his children. The one love that he would protect forever.

Left in such a way though, it called her his demonic slut. To do with as he saw fit. And right now, he wasn't thinking about keeping her around for long. As it set her down harshly onto the ground. The lust clear in its eyes.

Her throat was raw from screaming. She had all but given up hope of being rescued. The pain seeming to be the only thing she could feel.

Her body was so drained, to the point where it couldn't heal itself of the marks the Beast left. Knowledge was nowhere to be found with a plan to help her out.

And now, with the look the dark Beast was giving her, she was only so glad that she'd pass out from blood loss. So at least she wouldn't feel the pain when the dark Beast had its one time with her. Before it would kill her soul self for good.

She briefly wondered what would happen to her body if her soul self died. It had never happened before in Azarathian history.

Her eyes were starting to close. As the Beast started to tear off what remained of her clothing. Getting ready to claim her for it's one and only time.

When she heard a primal yell.

Then the weight of the dark Beast disappearing from off of her.

The sound of a fight.

And then darkness claimed her mind.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, never really wrote something like that before. Seems a little to dark, even for me. Still T rated at least!**

 **Oh well, sorry for the late update. Last three weeks of school are coming so that means finals finals FINALS! Plus, a mock UN project that I'm having to do all by myself! Class of over fifty seniors and none of them wanted to work with me on it! So I'm having to do the work of four people on it! I'm not very loved by my classmates. I get to do Saudi Arabia though. Since I've always found it to be an interesting country so not a total loss.**

 **I don't know the next time I'm updating any story really. I might catch a break in the next couple weeks. Or I might be forced to wait till May 17th when I'm done with school! So I might disappear for a little while. Hopefully I don't though since writing is one of my only ways of relieving stress! And you wouldn't like me when I'm stressed!**

 **Remember, favorite if you liked. Follow if you're interested. And review what you thought.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	11. Chromatically Challenged Couple

**Here's the ending. Been a fun ride guys. I hope that you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Invader Johnny:** Yep, Beast Boy rescued her just in time. Thank you for all your kind reviews to this story. I hope you enjoyed it along with me. I'm thankful for the thoughts you left for me after each chapter in this story. (Gives final cookie to loyal follower and a fist bump)

 **RPGPersona:** I'm sorry, not really any of that fight scene in there. I hope you weren't really looking forward to that. Although I think the ending more than makes up for it. Thank you for being there through every single one of these long chapters. I've always appreciated the way you can sum up everything for it. (Gives two final cookies to loyal follower and a bro hug)

 **TheForceIsStrongInThisOne:** Have to admit, kind of shocked still that you started reading this story just as I was finishing it. I know you only left reviews up till Chapter 3 so I don't really know if you read through the whole thing or not. But just know that I appreciate it knowing an author of your level decided to read one of my stories. And I bid you good luck on "Her Guilty Pleasure" and beating out all the pairings that aren't BBxRae on it! (Gives first and only cookie with a bro hug)

 **TheUltimateStar:** I know you only left a review on Chapter One. But I'm hoping you read through the whole thing as well. I hope you liked it, and I wish you luck on this site man. (Gives cookie and fist bump)

 **Bluedog197:** For you Bluedog, I really thank you for your exhilarating reviews that you gave me. On this story, and any other that you've read. It's because of awesome readers like you that make authors like me really want to do their best with their writing on this site. I'll always be thankful that you've loved every chapter of this story along with me. And I wish you the best of luck in seeking out the best BBxRae fics out there. (Gives a plate of cookies, and a nice big bear hug)

 **Santoramon:** You know, ever since Chapter Three, I knew I could count on you and your thoughts to this story. And I'm actually really grateful for the ideas you gave me for that I incorporated into the last two chapters. Making this easier for me to do. I wish you luck on your own stories man. Let BBxRae never die! (Gives two cookies and a bro hug followed by a fist bump)

 **And thanks to my other readers both old and new who have reviewed in the past, followed this story to the end, or favorited it because you liked it. I love you all and hope you'll continue to follow my stories in the future.**

* * *

 **I can't believe it. After four months. I'm finally at the end of this story. I wonder if I should write a sequel?**

 **Updated:** 11:20 P.M. 05/12/16

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans. Bitch Please, I barely own a bank account. How the hell could I own this?**

* * *

 **Forgive Me:** _Chromatically Challenged Couple_

* * *

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Wasn't this quite a familiar situation to Beast Boy. Sitting in a chair again. Placed next to a gurney. With an unconscious floating Raven on top of it.

She was stuck in the middle of a healing trance… again. She was hooked up to the heartbeat monitor… again. And Beast Boy was really worried about her… again.

Yeah, it was familiar. Except, he was worried for entirely different reasons now than before.

Before, he had been worried because she had completely destroyed an entire island with her powers. Caused a minor earthquake that had been felt in Jump City. And the use of her powers had left her drained of almost all of her energy. She had almost killed herself in the process.

Now, she was floating there because of the thing that lived inside his mind. Or at least, that's what the yellow version of himself had explained to him.

Now that had been weird. Seeing a copy of himself inside his own mind. It was like he had discovered a long lost twin. That wore banana colored clothing. And wore old grandpa glasses. And who didn't really have a good sense of humor. He was like an old man in the body of a young boy.

Still, his explanation after his fight with his evil self had ended. Along with those of his other copies. Had made enough sense to him as to what exactly had happened to him. And just what he'd been facing.

Oh yeah, if meeting his smart side had been weird. Than seeing all the other colored aspects of his personality had been beyond words. It was like everyone had dressed up like him for a birthday party. Besides the fact that they had been wearing the wrong color of uniforms.. And the different ways they had acted towards each other.

And the fact how when a couple morphed into animals, that were the same color as their uniforms.

It had been... mildly disturbing to Beast Boy. To say the least.

Still, it didn't change the things that he had learned from them overall.

He had fallen into a deep coma put in place by Trigon. Raven's evil demonic father. Whom had been hiding his remaining essence in his own dark side. And the coma had been so he could take over his body and take down the Titans from the inside. And killing him had also been part of it. As revenge against Raven.

Only, when he had went into a coma, Trigon hadn't expected him to put up such strong mental shields from his memories of Raven. Or that he'd be able to call out for help while Trigon had tried to put his mind into a coma like state. Nor had he expected Raven to come into his mind to help him out.

As incredible as their story had gone. He had been forced to cut it short when he had noticed how bad Raven's wounds had been. And how indecent she kind of was. That was an image that wouldn't exactly leave his mind for awhile.

And so he had to cut them short and carry Raven out. He had been very careful not to look at her during the process of picking her up. And out through the portal that had been placed inside his mind. Luckily it had worked like it was supposed to and dropped him right off into the Infirmary. Where his body had been during the whole incident.

He had watched as Raven's soul self had phased out of his hands. And went right back into her floating body above him. And how as soon as it had reentered, she had fallen onto him. Deeply unconscious.

Luckily, the wounds and indecency from her soul self hadn't transferred over. Besides a mark on her neck that looked vaguely familiar to him. He was still relieved for two reasons. One, because she wasn't bleeding out in his arms anymore. So she wasn't in any danger of dying. And two, she was fully clothed now. Which had been a good thing since she had fallen right on top of him when her soul self re entered her body. He doubted he'd ever have gotten that image out from his mind if she had fallen in the same state of dress that her soul self had been in. Or rather, state of undress.

He had carried her body through the air to her gurney. As she was already floating in a healing trance now. So he had to merely guide her body over the top of the gurney. And had started hooking her up to various machines. As the clone of himself from before had continued to explain what had happened to him from his mindscape.

Raven had came into his mindscape looking for where his mind was. And had eventually found him with the help of some of the other emoticlones. ' _Oh yeah. That had been what he said they were called.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

She'd found his body's soul self, but his mind hadn't really been it it. As it had been drifting farther and farther away by that point. Making it impossible for her to bring him back by any normal means.

And so she had to take an adventure on his memory lane. To reach out to his subconscious mind. Having to go along the memories and reach the end before they drifted too far away from his mind. Apparently, she had barely reached the end of it in time before they had distanced far away from his prison mindscape as his emoticlones had called it. It's original purpose gone and was now instead being used to keep his dark side locked away.

As awesome as it had sounded. Raven actually going through his mind and all. Beast Boy was a little scared just thinking about what Raven would ask him about when she woke up. Or if she'd ever really want to talk to him again if she were to see… certain memories.

His emoticlone had continued to explain how while Raven had been navigating through his memories to get to him. He and the others had been trying to find a way to help out. Seeing how Trigon had been slowly winning more and more control over his body. But since they had been unable to follow Raven, they had no ideas whatsoever as to what they could do.

He then proceeded to explain how the Beast had appeared. How the emoticlones had been able to combine themselves into it. And how because of their combined powers, they had been able to open a green portal straight to where his mind was located. Although a demonic shield from Trigon had been barring their way. Keeping them from reentering his mind until Raven had gotten him completely enraged. Making Trigon lose the concentration he needed to hold the shield in place. Allowing all of the emoticlones to travel in the Beast's form right into his mind. Barely saving it from being lost to the void forever.

That had been the last thing his emoticlone had explained to him. How Raven had fought Trigon and ultimately bought his emoticlones enough time to save himself from darkness. Although he did have one bit of good news.

Trigon's influence was gone for good this time. Apparently, it had used the last of it's energy on trying to regain control of Beast Boy's dark side. By the time Beast Boy had finished off his dark self, Trigon's essence had been overwhelmed by Beast Boy's own darkness. Being absorbed into his being and losing the last bit of his soul.

Trigon was now no more. His last great plan to take revenge and conquer the universe destroyed.

It didn't mean it left him unchanged though.

Beast Boy let out a small sigh. And a paper cup that had been on the counter to his right was covered in a green mist. Before it blew up into many different pieces. Many of which floated silently through the air onto the ground below.

It wasn't very surprising to him this time. Once something happens several times, you kind of get used to it. As the evidence on the floor clearly showed. More destroyed papers, syringes, medicine bottles, and even light bulb fragments were scattered all over the ground. It hadn't been the first time. And it certainly wouldn't be the last. Trigon's touch had left a bigger impression on him than he could have imagined.

That had been something new that happened when he had been done setting up Raven on her gurney. And his emoticlone had finished explaining everything. Her heartbeat had been so low when it showed up on the screen. And he had been so worried when he saw it. That was when a cabinet had exploded. Which had surprised him and made him shriek out in fear. Causing an IV stand to get thrown right into a wall. Which further surprised him… and let's just say it was a miracle Raven was unharmed by the time he finally figured it out. Along with his emoticlones as they realized how much they had been changed as well.

That had been only hours ago. And several more various items had blown up since then. Albeit much, much smaller than before. And it seemed to happen whenever he felt a spike of sudden emotion. Be it worry, sadness, or whatever. So he stayed in his chair. Thinking about calming things for once to help keep his emotions under control. Now he knew how Raven felt most of the time.

His emoticlones themselves had been silent ever since his severe loss of control. Most likely helping in suppressing themselves for him so he didn't blow anything else up. Well, at least anything that was important. A paper cup now and then was no big deal. The foundation for the Tower was a whole different story.

With the silence, besides the slow steady beep of the heartbeat monitor, Beast Boy was given a lot of time to ponder things.

Mainly, the fight he had with his dark self.

Honestly, he couldn't remember exactly what had happened. After he had opened his eyes, he had been greeted by the red stars of Nevermore. Sparkling up above him in the black void. The rocky ground seeming really uncomfortable beneath him to his body.

He had heard a growling sound to his right. And had looked in that direction. To see the white, black spotted version of his Beast. Standing over a bleeding Raven. And had looked just in time to see it bite down on her neck. And pull back as it started to tear off her clothes.

After that, he remembered nothing of the fight. Maybe a claw. A scream here and there. His own, or that of his dark self, he didn't know. Other than that, nothing. Which to him, likely meant that he had transformed into his alter ego; the Beast. And he had been truly enraged when he changed into it. When that happened, he never remembered what happened during it.

In all honesty, he was kind of glad he didn't remember what had happened though. Seeing the shape his dark self had been in. He just remembered a short time after the fight had ended. When he had still been facing him in his Beast form. How he himself had only a few scratches that had healed as he watched them. There had been no other marks on his body. The only evidence on him that he'd just been a big fight being the deep breathes he was taking. And the destroyed landscape around him.

His dark self had been a different story. Knocked out cold. Several long deep scratches along different parts of his body. Although the bleeding wasn't to terrible that he'd die from it. Rather, he'd be weak for a considerable period of time. And the fact how about eight of his ten claws had been torn off and were sticking out of the ground.

That had been the only things to the fight he could recall. Before the fight. And it's aftermath. He doubted he'd ever remember the full details of the fight. One thing had been clear to him though. He had paid his dark side back in full for the whoop down he had received last time protecting a copy of Raven's emoticlone. And for the mark he had left on Raven's body.

He stared at the mark again on her floating body as he thought about it. He had found it familiar before when he first looked at it. And it hadn't been until about two hours after he lost control of his powers when he finally remembered why. And that in itself had almost caused him to lose control again.

In the wild, when an animal marks another out of love. It means that he has chosen her as his mate for life. To warn off other males that she is taken. And his job will be to forever protect her as the mother of his offspring, and the love of his life.

But a marking left out of pure lust and not love. As he had seen his dark self do… that meant a fate far worse than death itself. For him at least when Raven woke up. It meant that the female was his property. Used to only satisfy himself. To do with as he so pleases. Even if that meant killing her for sport.

The only way to make the mark to mean something would be for the victim to love the marker. And the marker to love the person he marked. True, his dark side was a part of him. So technically, he could make it a mark meant for love.

But that still meant she'd have to love him back. He highly doubted she'd love him. And if she knew what the mark meant when she woke up.

' _I think she'd make sure I drowned in the ocean this time.'_ He thought to himself.

Beast Boy lifted his head towards the window of the Infirmary. Depression wanting to consume him again at the thought of her having another reason to not be around him. He saw the stars of night coming out again.

But then he became confused when the moon came out from behind a cloud in the sky. It was a little bit bigger than it should have been after only one night. It had been in a new moon phase before and was now a little bigger than a quarter moon..

He got up from his chair. And walked over the short distance to the counter where his Communicator laid. He opened it up, and he looked at the time and date. It was 10:30 P.M. That was normal. Five days after the bank robbery…

"What the hell!" Beast Boy cried out in shock. He'd been out of it for five days! Another shelf on the side holding different machines and bottles exploded in a cloud of green mist.

Beast Boy immediately worked on calming himself down from the unexpected surprise. Thinking about the calmest thing he knew.

An image of Raven, sitting at a table, lost in a book. A small, almost there smile on her face, while the sun made her glow like a heavenly angel. He allowed this thought to completely fill his mind. The sight of it calming down all of his emoticlones. Who basked in the heavenly vision.

That had been something else he figured out. How now it seemed like he had a better photographic memory than before. At least when it came to memories of Raven. He didn't know if it was because of his ordeal or not. Whatever it had been, he just knew he could recall any memory of Raven clearly. Like that one.

Calmed down from the surprise now, Beast Boy decided that he should check his messages for any news from his teammates.

There was a message from Robin sent just a few hours ago. And that was it. There had fortunately been no alerts from the city while he and Raven had been inside his mind.

The message merely stated that Brother Blood had been successfully captured. And that both Titan teams were going to arrive at the Tower next morning to celebrate. He was also asking for an update since he hadn't received one for the past five days.

Beast Boy decided to type a quick message back. _Everything here is under control Rob. Sorry me and Rae haven't been able to report in for awhile. In case you get back and we're still not in our rooms. Check for the both of us in the Infirmary._

He figured with it being three hours later where he was at, that he wouldn't reply for awhile. So he pocketed it and just stood there, leaning on the counter. Looking out the window towards the bright city outside. Trying to see if he could make out individual people from his vantage point. But two minutes later, he felt his communicator vibrate in his pocket. And he pulled it out to see he was receiving an incoming signal.

He opened it to Robin's stern face. ' _Maybe I shouldn't have said we were in the Infirmary.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself. He had kind of forgotten that Robin could easily run on only two hours of sleep a day if need be. Either that, or he was a really light sleeper.

"Beast Boy, why are you and Raven in the Infirmary? Was it some new villain that surprised the two of you? Were you not training like I told you to and got injured? Did you two get in a fight with each other?..." He was asking questions like bullets from a machine gun. Giving him no time to provide an answer.

He was starting to get slightly annoyed with him after only a minute of this for some reason. When another item exploded. Causing Robin to pause in his questioning. "What was that Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Actually stopping so he could answer for once.

"I- _Another item blew up 'The hell!'_ It's- _Exploding item_ It's kind of complicated Robin." He said in monotone. Another item still exploded for some reason though despite that. What emotion was he expressing this time. He was only talking to Robin for crying out loud and he was starting to lose control again!

Robin lifted an eyebrow behind the screen. "What do you mean, it's complicated? And why are you speaking like Raven now? And why the hell do items keep on exploding in the background there? Did Raven lose control of her powers again or something?..." He was doing it again. Trying to dig him for answers, without giving him a chance to answer. More items kept on exploding.

Finally, Beast Boy gave him a good imitation of Raven's four eyed glare. Using only two eyes to do it. It was his signal for Robin to shut up while who knows what exploded behind his shoulder.

"Robin, in case you can't tell. It's kind of late here. And even later for you guys too. Especially since you're going to be traveling here in the morning. I'd suggest you get over your possessive insomnia for once and allow me to go to sleep!" He almost shouted in his communicator at the end. Before he closed it and put it to sleep mode. After some quick thinking, he did the same thing for Raven's communicator. Another item exploded in a cloud of green mist.

' _You know, having her powers now is a little awesome. But I'd appreciate it if it didn't come with random items exploding every time I felt something. Wait, what the heck am I even feeling!'_

A voice responded inside his mind. ' _Sorry about that, Jealousy was just acting up again.'_

 _Pause 'Wait, why is Jealousy acting up?'_

' _You know, from that time after the end of the world…'_

' _Oh…'_

' _Yeah, apparently, you still haven't gotten over that.'_

' _But he's with Starfire now! Why the hell would I still be jealous of him at this point! I mean, there's no way that he'd ever want to break up with somebody as hot as her!'_

' _Let's just say that around Robin he kind of tends to think irrationally.'_

 _Sigh 'Fine, whatever. Just make sure it doesn't happen every time I interact with Robin. I don't think he'd take it the right way if his very presence made me lose control. Also, I'm not sure if I want to tell him or not about the past few days. I don't really want to explain what I went through. Not for a long while at least.'_

He got no answer back. And decided to just go and sit back down in his chair. To ponder over what could possibly happen the next day. As he went through all the negative scenarios inside his head, his eyelids started to drift lower and lower. Exhaustion filling him to the bone.

Beast Boy fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The sound of the heartbeat monitor flatlining woke him back up rather instantly. He opened his eyes again as he started to panic in the darkness. This caused said heartbeat monitor to blow up in a shower of sparks. And a gasp of shock to come from someone who had sitting right by it.

Beast Boy looked more closely in the darkness. Trying to find where the sound came from. His eyes were quick to adapt, and he saw Raven. Out of her healing trance, and sitting up. Looking around herself with wide eyes full of fear.

Another object exploded. This time, in a burst of black magic. Beast Boy quickly calmed his racing heart seeing that Raven was still alive. She was just looking around herself wildly, like she had before when she woke up. This was familiar territory for him. Who knew, maybe this happened every time she exited a healing trance or something.

"Rae, it's alright now. You're-"

Raven looked in the direction of his voice. Still able to feel the pain on her neck where he had bit down on her. The memory of him smiling evilly at her as he started to tear off her clothes still fresh in her mind. It was still dark outside the window. Making her unable to see the monster that had followed her out of her nightmare. Pure fear filled up her soul as she tried to see where he was.

Out of desperation, she flung her clenched fist into the air. Wanting to force the Beast back from her before it could take what it wanted from her.

Something familiar happened as her mark again flew true. And delivered a powerful punch to the bridge of Beast Boy's nose. A cracking sound filled the air as he flew backwards from her gurney and into another one that had been about ten feet behind him.

Beast Boy could already tell his nose was broken again without having to touch it. Maybe because of the loud crunch sound that came from the contact. Or maybe because of the large spike of pain that was registering in his brain. Either way, he knew it was broken again. Guess he forgot about what happened before.

"Oh! C'mon Rae! Du you had to du this ebery time you wade up in the Infirmery?!" He got out loudly through his broken noise. Several more objects exploding as the pain spiked again.

Raven sent a ball of energy where his voice had been. Still thinking she was stuck in a nightmare. The Beast trying to get her to let her guard down so it could take what it wanted.

Beast Boy raised his hands up to defend his broken nose from further damage. And waited for the impact from the energy that would fling him back into the wall. When he didn't feel it, he opened one eye. And saw himself staring at a green shield made of his soul self.

' _Okay, this I wouldn't mind now.'_

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief. Seeing that his shield had managed to absorb Raven's blast. And then his soul shield shattered, and fell to the ground. The pieces of it disappearing back into himself. He again saw Raven, now curled up into a ball on her gurney. Clutching at her head as she started to whimper out of fear.

"Stay away from me you monster." She spat out.

Beast Boy already felt the pain in his nose receding. And when he brought his hand up, felt that it was bruised instead of broken now. He decided he'd think about it later. Right now, he was worried about Raven.

"Rae."

She instantly looked up, fear clearly written on her face. "I said stay away! I don't care if you sound like him or not now! I'm not afraid to hurt you!" She shouted in a panic. Another ball of energy appearing in her hands. But quickly fading as she lost the concentration to do so.

She was starting to breathe in and out fast. Literally starting to hyperventilate from the amount of fear she was feeling. The tower was starting to shake from the power surge. As black mist started to cling to every single item. Broken or not, in the Infirmary.

"Rae! What the heck are you talking about?! You need to calm down before your powers blow up the tower!" Beast Boy shouted as he tried to get closer. He was already surprised to find he could speak clearly again now. The pain in his nose almost completely diminished.

"Why should I! You killed Garfield right in front of me! You marked me and used my body! Now you're expecting me to calm down so my powers don't kill you! When you're obviously going to kill me as soon as I do as you say!" Her fear was starting to really overwhelm his senses. Overpowering her logical thought processes.

It was also starting to make it harder for him to think logically. As his various animal's fight or flight mindsets tried to kick in. The tower started to shake even harder.

He suddenly realized what was happening. And as to what Raven was referring to. And why she was in such a mindset at the moment.

"Rae, I'm not dead. I'm right here in front of you." He said in a calm voice. Forcing his emotions and animals to back down inside himself. Working on bringing himself to his center.

She was still looking in fear at his direction. He let out a small sigh of defeat. "Rae, please calm down for me. I know how scary it might seem to you to do so. But I need you to calm down." He said. Still keeping his distance from her to show he meant no harm.

Raven was still looking fearfully at his direction. Items were flying all around her from her powers. "How do I know you're not lying to me this time? How do I know that as soon as I let my guard down, you won't rape me again." She said in a scared voice that was so unlike her. Curling back up into a ball as she did so to hide her tears.

"Rae." He said in a slightly shocked voice. "I haven't even touched you in the slightest since we got back from my mind. You've been in a healing trance ever since and I haven't even tried to touch you."

It seemed like she was looking around herself more carefully. Taking in the destroyed room all around her. As if she was finally realizing where she was at.

Her powers continuing to trash the room and shake the Tower's foundations at the same time. Although both seemed to be slowing down. She probed her body with her powers. Trying to see if this person who sounded like Beast Boy was lying to her or not. And besides the mark on her neck, she felt no other kinds of pain anywhere else. Or any changes. She hadn't been touched any further than the mark on her neck.

It had really been just a nightmare she'd been experiencing after she passed out. Just a scary, vivid nightmare. She was still okay. She was safe now.

She looked up again, seeing Beast Boy had come closer so he was standing in front of her. And even though it was still dark, she could clearly see his skin was green. And not pale like the one in her nightmare. The items in the room were flying all around him. But his eyes were completely focused on her. Almost begging her to see that everything was okay.

His hand was held out for her. And despite the fear she still felt from the nightmare. She reached out for his hand. Wanting to make sure that he really was for real this time. Hoping that as soon as she touched it, it wouldn't turn back into the object of her nightmares.

As soon as she gripped his hand, she felt a sense of calm from inside herself. Banishing out all the negative feelings inside her in the blink of an eye. Her breathing slowed back down to normal. The tower stopped shaking, and all the items in the air fell back onto the floor.

As Beast Boy gripped her hand, he felt a sense of calm envelop him. It was as if they had been in the middle of a storm and stumbled upon it's eye. As the storm around them seemed to fade out into the distance. The eye getting bigger and bigger until the storm was gone. So to, did Beast Boy's touch in banishing the remnants of Raven's nightmare out the window. And into the lightening night sky.

It seemed like both of their emotions had finally found peace.

They sat side by side on the gurney for a while. Just holding hands as they finally relaxed from the ordeals they had both gone through.

That is, until they both noticed how close they were to each other. And that they were still holding hands.

Beast Boy, as calmly as he could, took his hand away from Raven's. Raven doing the same for him. A bright red blush on her cheeks. As both slid a few inches apart from each other. Trying their best not to be embarrassed by what had happened. Even though the peace they had obtained. That had felt so good to the both of them. Seemed to slink away as they got further apart.

They were a good three feet apart when they stopped moving away. Both of them were still silent. Not wanting to really break the silence that had seemed to envelop the room. As they tried to look somewhere else in the room then at each other.

Beast Boy, after a few minutes, decided to speak before he blew something else up from the awkwardness he felt coming on. Knowing that would have also added to the coming awkwardness.

"So… what was it like inside my head?" He asked calmly. Trying to at least start a conversation before things got awkward.

Raven gave a silent cough. Thinking about her answer carefully. "It's kind of hard to describe really."

He let a small goofy grin appear. Thankful that nothing seemed to blow up when he did that. Making him seem almost normal to her. "Well, why don't you try. Since you helped my emoticlones to save my life and all."

Raven, at seeing his grin appear, let out a small smile. Also a little surprised when nothing blew up. But decided to go with it. As she Proceeded to tell her part of the story to Beast Boy.

She almost lost herself in the story. As she explained what it had been like. From entering his weird mindscape. To everything that had come after that. Beast Boy hung on to her every word. Taking note of everything she was telling him. Even laughing a little when she told him about the skunk part and glared at him as she did so. Although he paled when she described each memory she had to go through to get through to where his mind had been located. Still, he allowed her to continue on, not wanting to really question her about that.

A good hour later, Raven was finally done. And Beast Boy, who hadn't noticed how close he was to her now, was experiencing several different things inside his head.

He was astonished by the sheer size of his mindscape by the way Raven had described it. He was mildly amused still hearing how his Rude emoticlone had skunked her. (To be honest, he could still smell a faint scent in the air around her. Although he didn't have the balls to tell her that) He was a little more than surprised and scared when she described the way she had experienced his memories. And in awe as to the way she fought her father and as to how she had enraged him and made him lose control. Who knew that the middle finger could work so well on the demonic overlords of hell.

"And everything after that, well, you know." Raven finished at last. Becoming silent.

They were close to each other again. Without really realizing it this time. Although the sense of peace from before was back.

Raven looked up into his eyes. Seeming to look into his soul. "Beast Boy, in that one memory, where I heard you say to yourself you love me… did you really mean it?"

Even though he'd heard Raven describe the memory to him. He was still caught off guard by her bluntness by asking that question. He'd rather been hoping she wouldn't bring it up. His face took on a tinge of red. Making him look like an overripe tomato. But surprisingly, nothing blew up. He still didn't seem to realize how close he was to her again.

"Well… um… erm…" He was trying to find the right words to say. This was Raven he was talking to. Although now he probably sounded like some kid whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar. Finally, after a couple seconds, he decided if Raven was going to be blunt, he might as well be honest with her. "Yes. I really did mean it then. And I still mean it now."

He didn't see it when Raven's eyes lit up. As he had turned away to look towards the ground. A little embarrassed that he'd actually said that to her with a straight face.

He looked back into her eyes again. Deciding he should just be blunt.

"Do you love me Rae?" He asked in a calm voice. Still looking her in the eyes. Hoping for a good reaction from her. Whatever it may be.

Now if Beast Boy had asked her this the last time, she would have vehemently denied it. For his sake. She knew how unpredictable her powers could be. And the damage they could do to someone as fragile as him. She couldn't have allowed herself back then to hurt him.

But now, after having almost lost him. And going through such a traumatic thing inside his mind. She came to realize something at last. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Of having to go back to her reclusive state again. So instead of denying it this time, she decided to accept it… in full.

"Yes." Was her simple answer.

He looked at her a little shocked. ' _Oh my god! Did she… is she… crap! What the hell am I supposed to do now!'_

' _I can't believe it! I actually admitted it to him and nothing exploded! What am I supposed to do now! What can I do now?'_ Raven thought as she saw nothing exploding.

They were both staring into each other's eyes. As two similar, yet wonderful voices filled their heads at the same time. ' _Kiss her/him stupid! We've been wanting to do this for years now in case you couldn't tell!'_

They didn't really know why, but they decided to listen to their Love. And they did.

With the light of day starting to filter in through the window. The night was at last over. And the morning had come. In this period, they shared in their very first kiss together. Both of them expecting something to blow up at any moment.

But nothing did. There wasn't one outburst of power. Not a single light bulb in pieces. Just the sound of the two breathing in through their noses.

Their first kiss was clumsy. As every first kiss is expected to be. Both of them not used to the feel of someone else's lips on their own. Raven, for rather kind of obvious reasons. And Beast Boy, because of the fact girls didn't find green to be a very appealing feature in a guy. Especially when his lips were green as well.

When both of them pulled away, they were both red in the face. But they both had matching smiles as well. Making them seem like totally new people. Which, in a way, they were. And they leaned in and kissed again. Still clumsy, but better than before. Slowly starting to become more familiar with each other.

When they separated again, Beast Boy decided to ask her something. "Does this mean that you forgive me, for what I said to you before?"

"Yes." She said as if it was obvious.

"And you know what that mark means now, right?"

She leaned in, whispering very seductively into his ear. "I know full well what it means to me now Gar." Before she pulled him in for another kiss again.

And so they continued to kiss. Beast Boy rubbing his hand over her mark. Relieving the pain she had been feeling from it as it took on its new meaning. A moan of happiness actually coming out of her mouth.

Sure, it had been a bite out of pure lust. But now, with love added in to the mix from them both, it felt… right. Like she was supposed to have it now. As a warning to other men that she was officially taken. In essence, it was like she was married.

And she didn't mind one bit.

They were so engrossed in each other. Their kisses becoming more and more passionate. That they didn't even hear it when the sliding doors opened. Although they did recognize the footsteps that came in.

"Alright Beast Boy! You have exactly two minutes to-" Robin stopped speaking as his brain stopped working. Everyone else who had been behind him trying to hold him back by the edge of his cape were also standing there in shock. Speedy, Starfire, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Mas x Menos, and Aqualad to name them all.

Despite the intrusion. Beast Boy and Raven were still ignoring everyone that had came in. Acting to be still quite interested in what they were doing. Actually causing some of the Titans to look away from the scene out of embarrassment. Out of everyone, Robin was possibly the most shocked of all. Seeing who he thought of as his little sister, sucking face with the person whom he had least thought she would ever like. And the fact that she was sucking face in general. Without anything blowing up.

"Uhhhhhh…" He found himself trying to speak.

Raven calmly detached herself from Beast Boy's face. Acting as though nothing truly shocking had happened. An evil idea forming inside her mind. "Was there something you wanted to say to us Robin? I'm trying to make out with my boyfriend here in case you couldn't see." She said, raising her eyebrow up as if she were confused.

He blinked in shock at the word boyfriend. As his brain tried to restart itself inside his head. "C'mon Rob. I gave you your privacy whenever you made out with Starfire. Can't you at least do the same for us?" Beast Boy asked with innocence laced in his voice.

That did it. With everyone else in tow. Still holding on to the back of his cloak in various degrees of shock. Robin ran right out the door. Before the door slid closed, the Chromatically Challenged Couple heard Robin shout.

"How the hell did this happen!"

The door finally slid closed. And after a couple seconds, the new couple burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! That was amazing!" Beast Boy got out.

Raven was laughing a full laugh this time. And not a small chuckle. Which was really saying something. "The look… on his face…when I said you were my boyfriend..." Raven couldn't get anymore out. She was laughing so much, her chest starting to hurt.

"You know, I can't believe you actually went through with that Rae. I thought you would have teleported away out of embarrassment as soon as you saw him come in." He said minutes later as his laughter died down.

She was still chuckling. But not full on laughing anymore as the humor of the situation passed. "I just wanted to give your Jealousy something he could drool over for the next few years or so. I remember what he thought of Robin last time I saw him."

He felt his heart flutter in his chest. "You didn't have to do that Rae. I mean, Robin's with Starfire now. And now that I've thought about it, there's absolutely no way he'd just going to dump someone as hot as her."

Raven sent a small glare his way. Beast Boy visibly sweat dropped as he realized what he'd said there. "Star's nothing compared to you though! I was just saying he'd have to be really dumb at this point to just dump her! When she and him love each other so much!" He had his hands over his eyes out of fear.

She was still glaring at him. But then she rolled her eyes. "Garfield, I think my Jealousy wants to be satisfied now."

This made him take his hands off his eyes out of confusion. "Wait, what do you-"

Her lips crashed against his again. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Cutting off the gasp of surprise that had formed in his mouth.

And then he closed his eyes. Just deciding to go along with it. Heck, he kind of liked this new side to Raven. And he was slowly finding himself becoming addicted to those lips of hers anyways.

* * *

 _Up in the Common Room_

"Ha! I so called it!" Cyborg shouted as he started to jump up and down in his spot out of joy. Waving a nice crisp $100 bill in his hand in front of a certain Boy Blunder's face.

Robin just huffed. "I can't believe I lost $100 for thinking that they wouldn't get together while we were gone." He said indignantly.

"But boyfriend Robin, you weren't the only one who did the losing." Starfire said. Pointing over to the sulking Speedy and Aqualad leaning against the wall. Both Starfire and Bumblebee were also holding a $100 bill in their hands. Matching grins on their faces as they waved the money around like a bunch of children.

"To think I thought she was interested in me." Aqualad mumbled to himself. He'd been sure when Starfire made the bet with him that he'd win for sure. He never thought there was a chance in hell of her ever being attracted to Beast Boy. Even though he wasn't really attracted to her.

"Yeah, she was interested in a talking fish." Speedy mumbled sarcastically beside him. "That's why I also lost apparently." Now as to why he made a bet with Bumblebee about it. He thought he could easily use the extra money to get some upgrades to his bow. And maybe develop a new arrow while he was at it.

Cyborg was still dancing around. Starfire joining in with him in some weird Tamaranean celebration dance. Bumblebee flew above the pair, doing dance moves that would have been impossible if she couldn't fly. Like a triple back flip followed by a mid air split.

While Robin sulked over to the two sulking guys on the wall. All three of them mad that they had been cheated out of a hundred bucks each.

Don't get me wrong, they were happy that the Beast Boy and Raven were together. While Aqualad hadn't really seen it, Robin and Speedy had to admit they'd seen it coming. What with all the attention Beast Boy paid to Raven. And the way she seemed to come out of her shell because of him. It was only a matter of time before they became a couple.

They just wished they hadn't each lost $100 in the process.

Oh well, at least the others seemed to be forgetting about the group bet they had made. They were at least thankful for that. As they finally decided to smile about it and be happy for their two teammates.

"Hey Rob! We almost forgot!" The three guys lost their smiles as they suddenly paled. Cyborg, Starfire, and Bumblebee appeared in front of them. Evil matching grins on their faces. "Since you all lost the bet."

Bumblebee lifted up what looked to be some very revealing tight pink, red, and blue dresses. Some multicolored wigs with stripes, polka dots, or My Little Ponies on them. While Starfire opened what looked to be a girl's makeup kit. Filled with everything from eyeliner to lipstick.

"You get to go through the initiation process all over again! And I get to send the recordings to the Justice League Headquarters!" Cyborg shouted out in glee.

The Chromatically Challenged Couple were still making out in the Infirmary. Becoming more and more intense with each passing second. When they heard three very loud screams echo throughout the Tower.

They paused for only a moment to wonder what had happened. Then just shrugged their shoulders as Raven covered the room in her magic. Sealing out all outside noise. As they focused again on each other.

Raven briefly wondered if her father had been right that she was sterile while she enjoyed herself and allowed her Lust to take over. But then decided she didn't care if she was or not. She was with the one she loved at last.

And no demonic father would ever try to tear her apart from him again.

* * *

 **The End (or is it?)**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And now I'm dying of laughter. Just thinking about the last few parts in this chapter. Man, I'm such an evil genius at times when I want to punish/embarrass Robin!**

 **Question, should I write a one-shot related to the end of this? Where the three heroes have to do the initiation? And if so, what do you want them to do exactly?**

 **Been a long ride. But I'm glad as to how this turned out overall. I Love you all! Remember to favorite or review what you thought! Especially for that request up above!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	12. Epilogue Kind Of

**Hey guys! I know this story already said complete. But I decided to add the funny one-shot I had planned to the end of the story and make it kind of an epilogue. So that way it would not only be easier to find, but open the way to a sequel. Whether or not I ever do a sequel on this, depends on many factors. Like if I did do a sequel, it would likely be in the late future.**

 **Like, maybe years. I have three stories I'm working on, and I'm leaving for a church mission in like, seven to eight months. During which I'll be out in the world for two years, not writing anything. So I plan on finishing those three stories first. And if I haven't left on my mission by then, maybe I'll take a shot at writing a little of the sequel. But that would mean a hiatus from me on the story. And I hate leaving stories on hiatus.**

 **Beginning of this story is a little different for me. As I'm using a completely different set of characters at first. Along with a brand new location to start at. So please forgive my explanation of the scene here.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Invader Johnny:** Here's to hoping you love this last addition! I show just how deep his love runs for her in this. I'm hoping that you'll like it! (Gives a bro-hug and cookie)

 **Santoramon:** Robin pays for it this chapter. Also, asking questions helped me to see what I should put into this story. Like Lust. I hope you also like this ending! (Gives a fist bump and two cookies)

 **Chakor Reulle:** Yep, I have the same line of thought there. Glad to see you enjoyed the story! Thanks for taking a little time to review it! (Gives a cookie)

 **RPGPersona:** To answer your question, Beast Boy inherited Trigon's healing factor. Meaning even as he was trying to calm Raven down, the damage he suffered was healing itself. So yeah, his nose was in fact fixed when he started making out with Raven. Again, I'm glad you took the time to summarize my chapter! I'm hoping that you'll end up liking this little tidbit I decided to add at the end! (Gives two cookies and a bro-hug)

 **Guest:** Sorry, time skip. Maybe if I ever did a sequel, I could have a scene where Raven is shown teaching Beast Boy how to handle is powers. But for now, sorry. (Gives a cookie)

 **JustAnotherTypicalBastard:** Seeing your stories, I think you'll enjoy seeing what happened at the end there. And what came of it. Hope you end up reading this! (Gives a cookie)

 **slayershero3:** There can be a sequel, but like I said, it would be far in the future. It would be there though. I just hope you stick around long enough for when that happens. Thanks for your kind words though! (Gives a cookie)

 **Bluedog197:** My Little Pony, did influence one part in this here. I've went for the one-shot ending here for now, just to satisfy some people and clear the air on some things. I hope that I've managed to surprise you when you see this at the top of your favorites list again with the words UPDATED! Gehehe, I'm one evil dude! Thanks again for your kind reviews! I'm just glad I was able to keep up with them! (Gives a plate of cookies, a warm glass of milk, and another one of Starfire's joyous hugs of death!)

 **TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne:** I'm just wondering if you ever made it to the end of the story? If you did, great! If you didn't, you'll make it here eventually to read this! Keep on being an amazing author Force! (Gives two cookies and a fist bump)

 **The Darkest of Blues:** Glad you loved it! As to Force, he'd only be mad if I added his TM symbol to the end of it. That is for him, and him alone since he coined the term for them. In reality, he's actually quite honored that people use it because of him. I did the one-shot for now, the multi-chapter would be in the future. It will come though! Hope you like this as much as the story! (Gives two cookies)

* * *

 **Updated:** 7/12/2016 1:20 A.M.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would have so had this happen in a Teen Titans Episode. But since I don't own it, I have to write it and publish it here. So sad.**

* * *

 **Forgive Me:** _Chapter Twelve: Epilogue… Kind of_

* * *

 _Two months later_

About 22,300 miles above the Earth, in the middle of its orbit over the North American continent, was the great satellite of the Justice League. Simply known as 'The Watchtower.'

To describe its outer appearance is almost an impossible task in itself. As it is a product of highly advanced Earth, Kryptonian, Martian, and Thanagarian technologies. Along with two others that I can't name.

But as an author, I will do my best to describe it to you.

The top of the Watchtower was like the top of the Empire Space Building if you'e ever seen it. Beneath the top, the space station expanded out like a bowl. Before it flattened out for a good few meters on all sides. Marking the start of a short length, yet wide cylinder shape. It almost would have looked like the bottom of the space station. If it wasn't for the lance looking object sticking out from underneath that looked longer than the whole top part of the Tower. With a holder looking to be keeping it from falling towards the Earth. Around the middle part of the tower were what looked to be two rings of metal. The bottom one bigger and thicker than the one above it. Both of which were connected to the station.

The color of the top was a light gray. The area where it expanded out underneath was a mix of orange and tan. While the slightly expanded cylinder beneath it was also a light gray. The holder of the lance was a mix of gray and blue. While the lance itself was a pure orange. The rings of metal on the outside were orange colored. While on the sides facing the station, they were a dark blue. With flecks of light lighting up the inside of the station.

Now, about the station itself.

The tower is obviously the headquarters of the Justice League. Heck, there are even rooms in it for some of the core members who sometimes have to stay on it for a while. Each one attributed to their wants/needs. Like Wonder Woman's Greek styled quarters. Aquaman's own personal aquarium. Or Martian Manhunter's own personal meditation room. There are also guest rooms located on the space station for other less important members of the Justice League.

There is also obviously an armory on this station. Only, it doesn't hold your normal AK-47 like those on the military bases on Earth. Rather, it holds other things that are much more powerful. Like a set of Wonder Woman's lassos. A bunch of Wayne industries designed gadgets and trinkets. Tridents. And many other things that the Justice League might need for its members and allies on missions.

Right by the armory itself was the hangar... What? It makes it easier for them to get their weapons and to their missions quickly. The hangar was obviously filled with ships, like every other hangar in the world. Only, these were ships capable of intergalactic space travel. Like the T-Ship. Except much more advanced. These would be used when the Justice League was called in other systems like the Vega System, or the Andromeda System.

One of the most important parts of the space station though, would have to be The Hall of Justice. Located at the very top room of the station. In here, members of the League met to discuss strategies, assign duties, or debate about different topics. From the villains they had to face in the past few months, to trivial things such as their secret identities and the list of people who knew them.

In the center of the room was a round table. Yeah, if you're thinking the designer got the idea from Camelot's Knights of the Round Table. You would probably be right.

It does, however, make it so everyone has an equal voice. Making it so anyone could be allowed to speak and be heard by everyone. Around the table were twelve chairs. Seven were currently reserved for the core members of the Justice League. It went in order of Aquaman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

The other five seats were for lower members of the Justice League. Brought up to the room if something serious was happening that would need their specific skills. Or if they had something to bring up of great importance. Like a new villain, or a terrorist threat being successfully neutralized.

Right now, six of the core members were in the room. With Martian Manhunter was absent. As he was busy in a room called the Monitor Womb. A room that was ran by Martian Technology. In keeping track of all the known villains across the Earth. He wasn't supposed to be running the machine every time the opportunity presented itself. He just volunteered often since he understood the tech better than anyone.

Thus, he wasn't at today's meeting. And his seat remained empty.

Their was only two other members of the Justice League in there at that moment. Green Arrow, and Zatanna. Making the total number of heroes in the room eight.

"Alright everyone. For once, it seems like the world is settling down. Reports of major criminal activity have dropped to almost zero in the last two months. Similar reports have been coming in from the star systems around us." Batman started the meeting. Talking in his deep monotone voice.

"I have to agree." Green Lantern went next. "The Green Lantern Corps has found the amount of villains in each sector they guard dropping quite drastically. Most of them are actually seeking us out to surrender themselves." He said in a voice that sounded confused.

"Yeah, I haven't really seen this world so quiet in such a long time. It's almost like people are losing their will to be evil." Wonder Woman went next. Sounding troubled by what she had said. Despite how good the news sounded.

"I do have to admit. I haven't seen the Atlanteans look so peaceful in such a long time. It's almost disturbing in their change of attitude towards the surface people in the last couple months alone. Some are actually opening lines of communication with them. And preparing to open trade with the countries on the surface." Aquaman said next. Also disturbed with what he had said. Since his people usually liked to be isolated besides a rare few.

"It isn't only the Super villains that are disappearing though. I've noticed a drop in your average day crimes in Star City as well. My arrows are actually starting to collect dust from lack of use." Green Arrow went next. Sounding bored from the lack of action as of late.

"Zatanna. Is it possible that some magician or other supernatural force could manage to cast a spell to dispel the want to do evil in such a wide area?" Superman asked the magician of the room.

She shook her head. "No normal human or creature could manage a spell that large without being corrupted by the evil living in people's hearts. And I haven't seen a disturbance in the field of magic that could indicate such a spell having been cast in the first place."

"So whatever we're dealing with here is some sort of supernatural phenomenon. Like the universe wanting peace or something." The Flash said next.

Zatanna nodded her head. "That's the only logical way it could be explained. Although I don't know the event that could have happened to cause people to stop being evil for the most part."

The room went silent. As the heroes tried to find a logical explanation.

"Maybe people are finally finding it useless to fight against us?" Aquaman said in a questioning voice.

"If that was true, Luther would have learned that lesson a long time ago." Superman said.

"Along with everyone else I've had to face in my long life." Wonder Woman said.

"Could it be that they're planning something big then?" The Flash said next.

"If I was planning to do something big and evil. I wouldn't be turning in every single bad guy to the Justice League. Where there powers would be canceled out. And their memories erased." Batman said. Noting to himself that every person who had turned themselves in had been nothing short of a teacher's pet for the past two months. Even before they went through with the dangerous mind wipes. They normally did it on a select few, but every criminal that turned themselves in seemed to want to forget about all the evil they had done in the past.

The room went silent again. No one seeming to be able to find something that could explain this strange phenomenon.

"Well, I say it doesn't really matter." Green Lantern said. Making all the heroes look at him. "I mean, look. Crime is dropping for some reason we can't comprehend. And we're mainly using our time now trying to explain how this finally happened. But hasn't that been our goal for the last few years? To bring an end to crime?"

All the heroes nodded their heads at his logic. "So why should we care about what caused this? We should be celebrating that are goal has finally been reached. We've finally brought around world peace. Even though we don't know how we managed to accomplish such a task." He finished.

The other heroes started to nod their heads again. All of them liking the idea. Who knew the last time they'd been able to let go and just party?

"Okay then. All in favor of Green Lantern's idea. Raise your hand." Batman said.

Everyone in the room had their right hand raised. Including his, to the shock of some of them.

"I guess that settles this meeting. We will distribute the notice to the others at-" Batman went to continue.

The screen in the roof suddenly retracted. The noise cutting off what he was going to say. Everyone looked up in confusion at the screen.

The words ' _Incoming Transmission_ ' were flashing on the screen. Everyone gathered behind Batman so they could see what was on the screen.

The Martian Manhunter's face showed on the screen. "J'onn J'onzz. Did something big finally happen somewhere? Do we need to go out and take down a major villain?" Batman asked in an authoritive voice that seemed to be excited.

That was when they noticed despite his rather serious expression, the Martian Manhunter was on the verge of tears. And was shaking slightly. The sounds of laughter in the background were also coming in through the screen. Sounding like the technicians that helped to monitor the mechanics in the room.

"Oh, you have no idea just how big this is Bruce." The Martian Manhunter said. Keeping his voice level.

Batman was interested. "What? Did someone major actually turn himself in? Or was there actually a crime committed? What happened?"

The Martian Manhunter actually smiled. A small chuckle starting to form in the back of his throat. "No, although I'd say what happened here was a crime in itself."

"Just tell us already! I have a city to get back to down there!" Green Arrow said in an irritated voice.

"Okay, I'll just have to warn you that this does involve you, Bats here, and Aquaman there in the corner. And before I show you this, I just want you to know I never thought an Earthling was capable of doing this. Much less, three of them." The Martian Manhunter said before he started to laugh. Shocking all the heroes. He never laughed, at anything.

"Wait! What do you mean!?" Green Arrow and Aquaman shouted. As both rushed up close to the screen. Batman just stood there, tapping his foot impatiently.

The Martian Manhunter didn't reply. Instead he clicked a button on his console. Cutting himself off from the screen while simultaneously starting a video that had been sent to the Justice League five minutes ago.

* * *

((video scene))

The shaky video footage settled on three figures that were never meant to be fitted for dresses. Yet there they were. In the middle of the Titan's Common Room.

One of the conditions Robin had set was to keep his mask on throughout. Although he looked absolutely ridiculous, with those hot five inch pink stilettos on his feet. The white trimmed salmon cocktail dress he wore struggled not to split as it tightly hugged his figure. A My Little Pony wig was set tightly over his spiky black hair. The ends of the wig were touching his shoulders on both sides. While bright red lipstick covered his lips. With the makeup extending out a little on each side of his mouth. The effect giving him the appearance of a feminine Joker.

Speedy was no less indignant, but at least he was trying to rock the look. Elbow length white gloved hands were poised diva-like on dramatically jutted hips. Though the red dress did not complement him well, Speedy did a fairly good job of posing for it. The frilly tutu and tights looked absolutely hilarious. And unlike Robin, he was wearing a pair of ballet flats. And his wig was a multi color one with polka dots in random spots. The wig was long enough that it went down the length of his back. He wore no make up. Giving him an overall better appearance than Robin. Although he had traded his mask for some Jacky Kennedy sunglasses (look it up). Not exactly the best trade off in the world in my opinion.

Aqualad, despite his masculine form, looked the most feminine of them all. The ocean blue dress he was wearing brought out the color in his eyes perfectly. Even though it was meant for a woman, it somehow managed to fit his rather long thin body. He was rocking it in a pair of 3 inch black pump heels. A pair of black fishnet leggings traveled up his legs. The striped wig he was wearing was blonde and brunette colored. Going about halfway down the length of his back. On top of the wig was a black and white extra wide floppy straw hat. He wore no glasses, but he had bright blue eyeshadow on. Along with a little bit of blush on his cheeks. Not that he didn't need it, as he had a permanent blush already from his outfit.

Overall, they were dressed like they were ready to walk the red carpet.

The members of the Justice League stood there in frozen shock. But none were as shell shocked as Batman, Green Arrow, and Aquaman. Seeing their individual proteges dressed the way they were. The three young heroes looked like a group of feminine prostitutes. They didn't even notice that Flash was snickering into his hand.

The camera shook as Cyborg's laugh resonated through the speakers. Then Starfire and Bumblebee started to wave their hands in the air. Giving him the signal as he continued to laugh.

"Haha-" *snort* "-ha! Hit it Star!" Starfire gladly gave him a thumbs up as she hit a button on the stereo by her.

The speakers echoed with a muddy noise which was instantly recognizable as music. Then all three of the dress-clad teens were in motion, hands clasped above their heads as they swung their hips around in circles. All the old heroes eyes widened as they realized what song it was.

(Singing in feminine voices. Just lean back and enjoy the show.)

 **Robin:** Yo! I'll tell you what you want! What I really really want!

 **Speedy:** So tell me what you want! What you really really want!

 **Robin:** I'll tell you what you want! What I really really want!

 **Aqualad:** So tell me what you want! What you really really want!

 **Robin:** I wanna! Huh!

 **Speedy:** I wanna! Huh!

 **Aqualad:** I wanna! Huh!

 **Robin:** I wanna! Huh!

 **All Three:** I wanna really really really wanna zig a zig, ah!

As the three continued to sing and dance. Beast Boy was in the back of the unstable footage, sitting next to a smiling Raven. He was hugging his stomach in laughter with one hand while the other was holding up a phone. Getting all of this down from behind the three guys. Mas and Menos were on the left side. Laughing as they spoke to each other in Spanish to how silly the three guys looked.

The three heroes stepped from side to side and rolled their shoulders to the beat of the music. Putting in a nice move now and then. Singing in high pitched feminine voices to the beat of the song.

Robin's face was beet red from embarrassment while as he sang the main part. But Speedy seemed determined to let his dignity die in a blaze of glory. When the refrain of the song hit, Speedy launched into a guitar solo, headbanging so that the polka dot wig he was wearing barely held on as his head swung around in circles. He took over the main part as he started to do his solo.

 **Speedy:** If you want to be my lover!

 **Robin and Aqualad:** Lover!

 **Speedy:** You gotta get with my friends!

 **Robin and Aqualad:** Gotta get with my friends!

 **Speedy:** Make it last forever!

 **All:** Friendship never ends!

Robin was not to be outdone by Speedy's display. He got the general idea; if the rest of the Titans weren't going to let him hear the end of it, he might as well make it memorable for a long time to come.

Not that it wouldn't have been, as Batman was ogling the video with disbelief. Same as Green Arrow and Aquaman. This was something they were likely to ever forget.

It took a moment, but Robin finally gathered the guts and threw himself in a backflip. Hoping to catch everyone off guard with it.

 **Robin:** If you really bug me, then I'll say goodbye.

But his plan to at least let his pride go down easy dramatically backfired, as Robin's feet met with the ground. Right as he finished singing that phrase.

You see, the heal he was wearing was already frighteningly thin to begin with. And his rather graceful backflip landing put all his weight on the back of his right foot. All that weight, focused on his right foot, caused the heel of the sequined shoe to snap right off. Making Robin stumble as he landed. He staggered to keep his balance, but still fell.

A loud rip tore through the air (pun intended). All the older watching superheroes' eyes widened. And Beast Boy, who was behind Robin when he did the back flip, abruptly let go of his phone. It stayed suspended in the air by some dark green energy. Tears were running down his green face as he rolled on the floor, howling in laughter. Making sure he stayed close to Raven as he did so he didn't blow up the Tower with his emotions.

Robin looked like a can of red paint had been dumped on his face. A split had wreaked a swath in the tight dress material in the back, and had parted like the Red Sea.

There went his pride. His dignity. And his chances of ever being able to have this go down as a forgotten piece in history. As his lacy pink thong became widely visible to the whole wide world. And to Beast Boy's floating phone right behind him.

"Gerrup!" Cyborg laughed out, somehow managing to keep the camera on the three dancing teenagers. Robin picked himself up, more embarrassed as he teetered on the now uneven shoes. Trying to get back in the groove with his two still dancing, singing, yet snickering teammates. Beast Boy was hugging his stomach, tears now flowing in rivers down his face from how much it was hurting to laugh. Yet he couldn't help it. It wasn't every day you saw your fearless leader wearing a lacy pink thong underneath a dress.

The phone remained suspended in the air, video still being taken and stored. Raven's smile seemed to grow, but that was all she did.

There was still one to make his stylish debut. Though he was dressed like Barbara Streisand, he was determined to salvage any masculinity he could. Even though most of it had already gone down the drain the moment he stepped out of the dressing room into the laughing group of his teammates.

To the beat of the music, Aqualad struck photogenic poses. Being sure to flex his biceps in as manly a way as he could muster. The hilariously tiny sleeves of his dress strained and split under the pressure. Give 'em a gun show, that was his main goal. He thought he was doing a great job of it as well as he sang the main part.

 **Aqualad:** So here's the story from A-Z! If you wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully!

But the feeble attempt to display manly dominance was absolutely, and positively squelched. The dress, shoes, hat, wig, make up, but above all, the fishnets. Absolutely butchered the image, and if anything, it only made what he was doing more comical than manly. Plus, it didn't help that his lean frame didn't provide many muscles to flex.

Robin would have none of it. If they had to lengthen his embarrassment, then so would he. He subtly kicked at Aqualad's feet, disguising the well timed movement as a dance move. Aqualad stumbled, the painful shoes inhibiting his balance. He reeled this way and that, swishing his arms through the air in a desperate attempt to keep his balance.

In the end of the struggle however, gravity won out, and Aqualad fell hard onto his butt. Laughs rang out across the viewers. Aqualad promptly dabbed, which quickly changed the laughs to jeers and moans.

 **All:** If you wannabe my lover!

The song ended. Their almost two minutes and fifty seconds of torture was finally over. As the three teens struck their final poses.

Aqualad stayed in his dab while sitting on the floor. Speedy had done a split. While Robin put his hands in the air and threw his hips out like a cheerleader in between the two.

Yep, no hint of manliness was to be found.

Laughing echoed through the video. Then the shaky camera settled on Cyborg's laughing face as he took a few short breaths before giving the farewell:

"Haha! This was for you Justice League! Hope you all enjoyed the show!"

* * *

(End video scene)

The video feed cut off. The screen went blank.

Yet the members of the Justice League were still staring at the screen. Waiting for a 'just kidding' or 'photoshopped' or something… anything that could tell them that the video they had just seen wasn't real.

Yet, as more and more time passed, the screen stayed blank. Before it finally retracted into the ceiling again. The gathered heroes eyes went from the area where the screen had been, to Batman, Aquaman, and Green Arrow.

"Weren't those three…" Wonder Woman started to say. But clearly didn't want to finish.

"If you need me, I'll be in the gym." Batman said in a small deep version of his voice. Before he turned around and ran out of the room. Barely managing to hold what little composure he had left in front of his teammates.

Once he found a dark lonely room in the Watchtower, he would finally let loose. And start laughing at the memory of his protege. His protege, and the fact that he had been wearing a pink laced thong.

Aquaman, and Green Arrow, weren't as inhibited as Batman was. And started rolling around on the floor like Beast Boy had in the video. Laughing their heads off. Not giving a damn as to what their teammates would think.

"Oh my god! I never thought I'd see the day my sidekick pranced around in a frilly little tutu!" Green Arrow yelled through his laughter.

"And Garth, in that outfit! How the hell did he manage to keep that skimpy thing from falling off!" Aquaman shouted through his deep laughter.

"And when Robin's dress split! Revealing what he had been wearing underneath!..." They both couldn't finish. As they were laughing so hard.

Wonder Woman couldn't help but chuckle as well at the memory. "You know, I have to say, I've never seen something like this at all in my lifetime. Nor have I seen any guy pull off the look of a woman like they did."

Zatanna couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I think J'onn J'onzz was right. That was a crime in itself to watch."

"Well, at least we know there is some form of evil left in this world." Superman said.

All the others agreed with his statement. As they continued to laugh at what they had seen.

Looks like they had a new centerpiece for their celebration afterall.

* * *

 _Back at Titan's Tower_

"Wow Rob, I've never seen you get changed so quickly before. Did you switch powers with Kid Flash or something?" A smirking Cyborg said to a still red faced, grimacing Robin. Who was now dressed in his usual traffic light uniform. His black spiky hair was up again. With no trace of makeup on his face.

He was quickly followed by a smirking Speedy and Aqualad. All of whom were in their normal uniforms. Although both were blushing as bright red as Robin.

"Stupid freaking stilettos." Robin muttered to himself. "Whose idea was it for me to wear those anyways. My feet are going to be sore for a week at least. Not to mention, the dignity I've now lost for good."

"Boyfriend Robin. Those were the ones you chose when I did the presenting of the girls shoes to you. Don't you remember?" Starfire pointed out. Robin just grumbled some more. Making Starfire pout a little.

"All I know, is that I totally rocked it at least!" Speedy shouted. Making a masculine pose as he did so. Proud of himself that he had actually gone through with it, and pulled it off.

"Not as well as I did." Aqualad said. Making Speedy round on him in anger.

"You want to go again fish-boy! I will totally dominate you out there again if I have to!"

"Oh, so you're telling me you did like wearing that dress?"

That made Speedy sputter. As Aqualad smirked in victory.

"I didn't like the dress!"

"Then why are you so eager to get back into it?"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

It seemed like a fight was just about ready to break out between the two. That is, until all three heroes saw Bumblebee standing behind Cyborg. With what looked to be her phone being held in her hands. And a giant smirk on her face.

"Wow guys, only ten minutes so far and you've already crashed the internet." She said in a laughing voice. Making all three of the heroes blanch.

"Wait! I thought you said that was only for the Justice League to watch!" Robin shouted. Sudden fear filling his very soul. Along with that of Speedy and Aqualad. But not as much as Robin. Since, you know… lacy pink thong... hehe.

"You know, Cyborg did say he'd have to send it to the Justice League. He said nothing about not having to post it to Youtube as well." Beast Boy pointed out behind them. "Besides, my video is getting way more views than hers."

They all turned to the green hero. Yet Bumblebee actually being the first one to speak. "How the hell are you getting more views than me grass stain!"

He smirked. "Simple." He looked at Robin. "I had the best view of the parting of the red sea." Further blushing from Robin. "Or should I call it the lacy pink thong sea?" He said in a rather suggestive voice. Making Robin's already pale face lose the rest of it's blood. It was like staring at a ghost in a traffic light unifrom.

"Delete that! Now! Or else I'll put you through training so severe that you'll wish you had never been born!" Robin shouted in a voice that held far more fear than anger. Beast Boy smirked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry Rob. Even if I could, it wouldn't stop the (checks phone) almost 100,000,000 people that have watched the video already."

Robin couldn't have gotten any paler if he tried. "How… many… zeroes… was… that?"

"Oh, almost forgot to refresh. Did that like five minutes ago… Wow! No wonder you broke the internet. Apparently, the three of you are now world famous! People are already putting the video out in 70 different languages at least." He said in a gleeful voice.

"...WHAT!" All three yelled at once. Bumblebee and Cyborg were laughing their butts off behind the three. Starfire was snickering into her hand. Feeling kind of bad for her boyfriend. Mas and Menos were laughing at a Spanish version of the video on their phones. Yet Raven still sat on the ground by Beast Boy. Smiling contently about something. As if she was lost in her own world.

"I'll never have a chance with the girls again." Speedy let out in a depressed moan. As his head sank into his hands.

"Not like you ever had one in the first place." Aqualad whispered to himself under his breath.

Unfortunately, Speedy still heard it.

"That does it fish stick! If my dignity is going down, then your face is coming with me!" Speedy yelled, as he tackled the tall Atlantean with a screech of rage.

Thus, a brawl started in the Main Ops Room. Oddly enough, it kind of looked like a cat fight.

Robin immediately tried to break it up, being the team leader and all. But one mention of the pink lacy sea ended up getting him to join in the fighting. Like the most popular girl in the group, being called fat by her underlings.

The fight moved all over the room. As the three guys punched, pinched, kicked, pulled at each other's hair, clawed, and even bit at each other. Martial arts and other fighting techniques along with weapons were thrown clear out the window. As old fashioned cat fight brawling took its place.

Cyborg, Bumblebee, and even Starfire didn't even try to stop it. As Star put it, "It was the most amusing, to see Robin fight like the average schoolgirl. Instead of like the master martial artist he is supposed to be." Cyborg and Bumblebee went a step farther. And they filmed the fight… livestream.

Cyborg was shouting out some of the suggestions the viewers were giving him on the internet. "Speedy, kick Robin in the shin to unbalance him!... Aqualad, try biting Speedy's right ear to get him to let go!... Robin, punch Aqualad in the… oh... you already did that. (As Aqualad started gripping onto his coconuts) Well hopefully Aqualad isn't planning on having kids anytime soon!" And so Cyborg continued on. Bumblebee also shouting her own suggestions now and then with him. Along with Mas and Menos in Spanish.

Each minute that passed by only made the fight more vicious. With more and more people joining on the livestream. If you were to check, it even made the news. Gordon Goffrey didn't even have to try and tear their superhero images apart. They were doing enough work on their own to achieve that. It seemed like the fight was going to go on until they knocked each other out or something like that.

Then, fifteen minutes in, when the brawl came dangerously close to Beast Boy and Raven, three dark hands appeared out of the air. Each one gripped a guy around the ankle, before dangling them up about fifteen feet in the air with them being far apart from each other. Raven had her hand in a similar holding manner. Revealing she was the one that had broken up the fight.

There were plenty of boos on the livestream of course. And even Gordon Goffrey seemed to be upset at the sight of a superhero breaking up the fight.

Each guy tried to glare at her from above, voicing their displeasure through actions instead of words. But it's kind of hard to intimidate a four red eyed Raven. As all three clearly saw when they got a good look at her face.

" **You dare to try and harm them! With your own silly fighting! I will make you suffer something far worse than death for this childish act!"** Rage screamed out in her demonic voice.

The guys faces became white with fear. Cyborg and Bumblebee seemed to forget they still had their livestreams going as their mouths gaped in shock. Mas and Menos were gripping tightly to each other out of fear. The boos and insults on the livestream had stopped as people realized things might just get interesting again.

It seemed like Rage was getting ready to do something very bad, like dismember the three heroes piece by piece, or summon some hideous creature to claw at their faces. Something very likely that would have been too gruesome to describe. When she felt a handgrip on her shoulder. She looked over it, to see her Gar giving her a disapproving face. If it had been anyone else, they would have likely died on the spot. This person, however, wasn't like anyone else.

Rage's eyes closed, and then only one pair opened again. Showing purple amethysts once more. The dark energy holding up the three guys in the air disappeared, making them all fall flat on their faces. You think they would have been more appreciative of the fact that they were still alive. But nope, all of them started cussing and complaining at the damage to their faces. How typical.

Raven's smile came back on her face as she embraced her now smiling mate. It was as if the last minute or so hadn't even happened. As she seemed to return to her own little world.

Now everyone in the room and the forgotten livestream was confused as to what was going on. With the sudden abrupt mood change and all. And Raven's unnaturally creepy openness to her boyfriend that she typically didn't show. Heck, the people that were seeing her for the first time over the internet were really starting to question some of the things they heard about the reclusive Raven their friends told them so much about. This girl here seemed anything, but reclusive.

"Uh, girl. Just asking a question here… BUT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?" Bumblebee finally shouted from right beside Cyborg. Whose human eye was currently bulging in it's socket.

"Bee's right! What the hell is going on with you two that has her acting so weird as of late! First, she can't stop smiling, and then she suddenly has that mood swing!" Cyborg shouted.

Raven leaned in towards her mate to whisper something in his ear. It was far too quiet to make out what she had said. He listened carefully though, and after she was done, he nodded his head.

"Better if we tell them now Rae, instead of have them figure it out later." He said, flashing her his signature smile as he did so. Her smile stayed on her face, seeing she had his support.

"Tell us what?! C'mon! We're dying to know over here!" Speedy shouted arrogantly. Shattering the happy couple from their little bubble of their own happiness.

"I normally don't agree with him, but I'm curious too." Aqualad said.

The Chromatically Challenged Couple turned to face their teammates again. Seeing all of them were now gathered by Cyborg and Bumblebee. And unbeknownest to them, the ten million or so viewers of the livestream Cyborg and Bumblebee had running.

Raven's small smile never left her face. Even as she gave the news that would send most guys running away in fear.

"I'm pregnant." So simple. So concise. Yet straight to the point. And said with enough happiness to leave no doubt of it not being true.

Of course, their teammates reactions varied somewhat to the news. At least the girls did. The guys kind of reacted the same to it.

In their opinion, Starfire probably took it the best. Since so much joy had coursed through her system that she exploded through the roof and didn't stop going up till she hit the atmosphere surrounding Mars.

Robin, upon hearing his little sister figure, the one who seemed the most closed off from everyone else. The one who seemed the least likely to ever say the words "I'm pregnant." And to be so happy to say them. Did the only thing his brain could think of in that moment.

He passed out onto the floor.

Aqualad and Speedy, yeah, they kind of did the same thing Robin did. As did most of the livestreamers on the internet.

Cyborg, faced with the improbability of the situation going on in front of him, overloaded his brain trying to tell if she had been lying. This overload caused him to turn off (Error 404: Cyborg not found). This also caused his livestream video to be silenced. Leaving Bumblebee's the only one left on.

Mas and Menos, once they understood what Raven had said through a Spanish guy they were talking to on the livestream, were the last to pass out from shock. It seems it didn't matter what language, or how different they would be from each other, all the guys reacted the same way in the end.

Leaving Bumblebee the only one left standing. Although she was kind of blubbering like an idiot.

"Y-y-y-you… Y-y-y-you're… p-p-p-p-p-pregnant!?" Bumblebee finally got out over the course of a minute.

Raven nodded her head. That same content smile on her face. Bumblebee looked to Beast Boy. "And you're okay with that!" She shouted as she finally overcame her shock.

"Why shouldn't I be?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"But you're sixteen grass stain! And she's barely 17! You two aren't even married! And you're okay with her having your kid when our job is literally!-" She shouted incredulously.

"Karen." Beast Boy addressed her by her real name. Making her pause as she saw how serious his face became. "Do know, that this wasn't exactly something we planned on happening. Me and Rae here didn't even know if we were compatible with each other or not. Or if she would have been sterile because of her mixed genetics like most other half-breeds."

Raven cuddled up into him. Making a smile cross his face as he started to rub her tummy with his hand. "But now that it's happened… and since we've had over a month to digest this since we figured it out... let's just say we've accepted it." He gave her a peck on the forehead.

"And we couldn't be any happier for it."

Bumblebee was left speechless. Was the immature grass stain she thought she'd known for the past couple years suddenly growing up in her eyes or something? How could she have not seen it? How could she have been so ignorant of just how happy the two had looked with each other? Who was she to complain? When she was hoping herself that she'd be able to have children in the future.

A smile came onto her face at last. As she shook her head from side to side in unbelief. "Well I'll be darned Beast Boy. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm honestly happy for you two." She said in a sincere voice.

"You mean it?" The two replied back incredulously.

"Hey, the deed has already been done. No use in complaining over spilled milk when you seem to have a handle on the mess." She said back, before she started laughing.

The Chromatically Challenged Couple laughed along with the leader of Titan's East. In the midst of all their passed out teammates. It looked like all was now good in the world.

Then, Bumblebee seemed to remember something. As she stopped in her laughter. "So wait a sec, I guess I understand now why Rage came out and all. Since she was protecting the baby and all from those three idiot's brawl. But why did she say them? I thought pregnancy only involved one."

Raven actually laughed a little at that. Beast Boy laughed along with her. Making Bumblebee scrunch her eyebrows in confusion. "Is there some hidden joke I'm missing here?" She finally asked.

Raven shook her head as she stopped laughing. But she still had that same smile on her face. "No Karen, I guess we wanted to save this piece of news for when everyone got used to the fact that I was pregnant. But since you asked, I guess I should let you know, I'm carrying triplets." The smile still on her face.

Bumblebee fainted. That had been the card that collapsed the house of sanity inside her mind.

Beast Boy shook his head from side to side. "I guess none of them were able to handle the news then." He simply stated.

"I think Starfire handled it pretty well." Raven replied.

"How long until she comes down to Earth again?" Beast Boy asked.

"I imagine when the joy is done running through her system." She answered.

"Do you think my soul shield should be strong enough now to protect me from the hug she is likely to give us?"

"Maybe, you have been making great progress compared to me. Although I wasn't able to express myself back when I was learning. So you're having an easier time than I did."

He smiled at how insulted she sounded that he was learning her powers better than she did. He even thought the pout that came onto her face could only be described as cute.

"Do you think we should ever tell Cyborg that the babies were conceived in the Infirmary?" He asked her.

"Probably not a good idea. Azar knows just how much money he'll spend sterilizing that room." Raven replied back to him.

"Do you think we should try to wake them?" Beast Boy said, gesturing to all their teammates.

"Also probably not a good idea. They might end up just fainting all over again." Raven again replied.

Beast Boy put his hand on his chin in thought. Before the best idea ever struck his mind.

"Do you want to make out in your room while we wait for them to wake up?"

She gave him a long, searing kiss before she replied. "Now that Gar, is a good idea."

He enveloped the two of them in a dark green portal. Already knowing what was to await for them inside her room.

' _Oh well, I've already knocked her up with three. What more could I possibly do to my Raven.'_ Beast Boy thought.

Inside Raven's mind, Rage could be seen in the center of her mindscape. Also having the same content smile on her face that had been on Ravens. With no will to do evil anymore.

Who knew all she needed in her life was to be loved to make her all nice. Unless someone dared to harm her babies. Bullies beware!

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It took two months. Two, whole, months! But I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, and I grasped onto it as tightly as I could! I have now truly finished this piece of work! High fives all around people! (clap,clap,clap,clap)**

 **So I accredit the dancing in the scene to a good friend of mine. He's only a sophmore in High School, but he's the best freaking dancer I know! Plus, he is also a writer. He hasn't delved into the Teen Titans fanfiction, but I'm hoping he will! I'm incredibly thankful for him taking time into doing the dance scenes for me on this!**

 **For the fashion the guys were wearing, I can simply thank my mom for that. She knew all the right ways to make it as absolutely embarrassing as possible for those three. She's a very wonderful person. Whom I'm glad supports that I love to spend time to write these!**

 **As to the rest, I thank my incredible genius. Especially that concept of peace on Earth there. A major influence of evil eradicated, what do you think happens? Most people don't naturally become evil. They get tempted into doing it. When the tempter goes away, well, that just leaves the individual. Who can now choose to either stay evil, or follow his conscious without temptation restraining him/her.**

 **Lastly, that scene at the end. That was just to clear the air on what happened that day in the Infirmary. Yes, as Cyborg would put it, they did the nasty on her gurney. And yes, that action ended up with Raven getting pregnant with not one, not two, but three little babies. And she couldn't be any happier about it :).**

 **Hope you all liked this story to the end. Like I said at the top, there can be a sequel. It just won't likely be out for several years. Based on this epilogue here, I think you can all tell what is likely to be in it.**

 **Remember to leave those nice reviews! It really helps to keep me motivated when I see all the talk happening on my old stories! I love you all! Even you with the cane in the back corner! I love you too old man! (I'm starting to question my sanity)**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
